A PRIMERA VISTA
by frangarrido1993
Summary: Dejo todo por amor pero fue traicionada, el destino se encargara de que unos hermosos ojos azules se cautiven de ella perdidamente pero, ¿sera tan fácil todo?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

Narita, Japón.

Kagome corría por las nevadas calles del centro, directo hacia su trabajo, al cual iba tarde. Vivía a unas cuantas cuadras de la pequeña empresa de construcción en la cual era recepcionista, la ciudad era pequeña, así que para una casi graduada de Todai que volvía a su ciudad natal siguiendo a su novio, era lo mejor a lo que podía aspirar.

Abrió la puerta precipitadamente y su vista se fijó en el reloj mural – ¡Si! – dijo sonriente.

-¡Llegaste, muy bien! – felicitó Sango desde atrás del mesón de recepción.

La azabache se acercó sonriente y se sentó en su lugar de trabajo, junto a su amiga - ¿Pasaste buen fin de semana? – le preguntó al acomodarse el micrófono para contestar llamadas.

El teléfono de la castaña sonó – Algo así – sonrió con picardía Sango y contestó -. Taisho construcciones, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? – la chica asintió un par de veces y luego se despidió rápidamente cortando la llamada.

-¿Ocurrió algo? – preguntó Kagome sin despegar su mirada de la planilla que completaba.

-Sí, algo muy bueno para ti – dijo Sango con falso desinterés.

-¿Para mí?, ¿qué? – cuestionó curiosa la azabache, aun que no se despegó de la pantalla.

-Tu amorcito llegó hace cinco minutos – se burló la chica de coleta alta -, esta por entrar a una reunión.

Kagome la vio con una sonrisa radiante – Pero, ¿por qué no me dijo nada?, es muy extraño.

-Amiga, no le des vueltas – la animó Sango, al saber que el novio de su amiga no era precisamente… alentó con su amiga.

La azabache suspiró y se dio ánimos – Tienes razón – se puso de pie -, iré a verlo a su oficina, creo que si me apuro puedo llegar antes que comiencen sus reuniones.

-Bueno… - lo meditó un poco Sango -, fue Kagura quien me dio la información, así que creo que si te das prisa puede que llegues a verlo en su oficina.

-¡Genial! – gritó Kagome -, ¿me cubres? – le dijo a su amiga juntando sus manos a modo de suplica.

Sango rodó los ojos y la hecho con las manos como si fuera gato – Solo ve – corrió su silla al ordenador de la azabache y continuó con la planilla.

Kagome la vio con emoción – Gracias, te debo una – le dijo mientras se marchaba hacia el ascensor.

Subió rápidamente en hasta el quinto piso del edificio y fue directamente a la oficina de su novio, le sorprendió no ver a la secretaria del chico pero no le dio mucha importancia, por lo que solamente entró sin golpear, aun que le hubiese gustado haberlo hecho.

Dentro, encontró a Inuyasha sentado en su cómoda silla sin camisa y sobre él, Kikyo, su secretaria casi desnuda mientras hacían el amor.

-I-inu… - la voz de la chica no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para salir.

El peliplata la vio de reojo y paró de inmediato, sacando sin ningún cuidado a la lacia de él – Kagome, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? – preguntó molesto.

La chica sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba y comenzaba a hiperventilarse - ¿Qué e-es…

-¡Mierda! – gritó el chico descontrolado, abotonando su camisa que había recuperado desde el suelo, mientras Kikyo se vestía con toda la calma del mundo sobre ella.

-No puede ser… - susurró ahora con un poco mas de voz Kagome -. ¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó apretando su falda tuvo negra.

-Eso no tiene importancia – dijo el peliplata terminando de acomodar sus prendas.

La frialdad con la que trataba la situación su "novio" la descompuso - ¿Qué no tiene importancia? – preguntó la azabache comenzando a sentir rabia -. ¿Me estas engañando y dices que no tiene importancia una simple maldita pregunta?

-Kagome, no hagas una escena, estamos en el trabajo – le dijo el chico acercándose a ella.

Kikyo terminó de vestirse y salió de la oficina, no sin antes darle una mirada burlona y llena de prepotencia a la azabache.

Kagome la siguió con la mirada hasta que la chica cerró la puerta tras de ella, una vez solos, su achocolatada mirada se centró en el chico - ¿Y bien?

Inuyasha rodó los ojos y volvió a su asiento – Ya te dije que no hagas una escena, debes…

-Yo no debo nada – lo cortó ella.

Inuyasha se puso serio y apoyó sus codos en el escritorio como todo buen hombre de negocio – Kagome, soy un hombre, tengo… necesidades – dijo tratando de buscar las palabras correctas pero sin encontrarlas de igual modo -, esto no es necesario, ¿te he estado engañando?, si, no importa desde cuando, solo debe importarte que no volverás a presenciarlo – dijo con naturalidad.

-¿No lo volveré a presenciar? – repitió ella -, ¿eso significa que lo seguirás haciendo?, ¿acaso no merezco alguna explicación?, o ¿respeto?

-Soy un hombre, ¿qué mas explicación quieres? – Inuyasha comenzaba a fastidiarse.

-Yo deje mi vida en Tokyo por ti, yo…

-Tu viste que era lo que más te convenía – la cortó ahora el chico -. Llegaste a la empresa de mi familia sabiendo que algún día seria mía, tendrás todo si te mantienes a mi lado.

-¿A costa de qué? – preguntó ella derramando amargas lagrimas de impotencia, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando -, yo jamás me interese en tu dinero, yo te amo.

-También yo – dijo el peliplata sin emoción -, y nos vemos muy bien juntos, eso es lo que importa.

-¡¿Para quién?!, maldita sea Inuyasha, me engañaste – la chica no lo soportó y cubrió su cara dejándose llevar por la pena.

-Las apariencias lo son todo en mi mundo, Kag – Inuyasha seguía mostrándose serio -, y tu y yo, nos vemos perfectos, vienes de una familia humilde, somos novios desde la escuela, se que eres una buena mujer y será una maravillosa esposa, tendrás una buena vida junto a mí, si te mantienes en silencio.

-Y si decido compartirte – afirmó ella y el asintió -. Sabes que inuyasha – la chica secó sus lagrimas con furia -, ¡vete a la mierda, tú y tu maldita empresa! – le gritó y salió dando un fuerte portazo.

Fuera de la oficina, Kikyo estaba detrás del escritorio con una sarcástica sonrisa en sus labios – Que tengas buen día, Kagome – le dijo con sorna.

La azabache no dijo nada, solo llamó al ascensor que para su fortuna llego en segundos, bajó hasta la recepción, conteniéndose a sí misma.

-¿Kag, que paso? – preguntó Sango al verla llegar con su cara hinchada y enrojecida.

La azabache tomó sus cosas y miró a su amiga derramando un par de lagrimas – Me largo – le dijo caminando hasta la salida y sin voltear.

Ese día, el corazón de la azabache se fracturó, dándole la oportunidad al destino hacer lo suyo y poner las cosas en el curso correcto.

Hola a todos, vengo con esta idea, a mi parecer, fresca y romanticona con tintes de comedia, espero les guste y me den sus opiniones.

Si son amantes de esta maravillosa pareja, las invito a unirse a nuestro grupo de facebook "Circulo mercenario" donde todas y todos amamos a este morenazo.

Tendré las actualizaciones pronto, ya que son capítulos muy cortitos =)

Bueno como siempre, les pido que si leen mi historia o cualquier otra y les gusta, dejen un comentario y nos apoyen, sus rw son nuestra paga.

Un beso, Fran 3


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

Mientras caminaba por las frías calles, su rabia crecía mas, no entendía como Inuyasha había cambiado tanto, él era amable y honesto, la amaba tanto o más de lo que ella lo amaba a él.

Todo cambió cuando su padre murió y la empresa quedó en manos de él y su medio hermano, Sesshomaru que había decidido quedarse en Tokyo, en las oficinas principales para hacerse cargo de todo ya que contaba con más experiencia, mientras que Inuyasha tomado la sucursal de Narita, que era más pequeña pero no por eso menos importante.

El ego del peliplata había subido a niveles estratosféricos, ya no lo podía reconocer, ese no era su Inuyasha, no era el hombre del cual se enamoró.

Pensativa y derramando algunas lagrimas, chocó con alguien – Lo lamento – dijo sorbiendo su nariz y limpiando su rostro.

-No lo hagas, preciosa – un sujeto frente a ella, acompañado de dos hombre más, la miraban de manera impropia y vulgar.

Kagome retrocedió un poco y trató de dar la vuelta – Un momento – la detuvo uno de los hombres -, ¿estás triste?

-¿Quieres que te subamos el ánimo, preciosura? – preguntó otro pegándose a su cuerpo por su espalda, llevándola un callejo cercano y susurrándole de manera desagradable.

-No me toquen – dijo ella con la poca seguridad que le quedaba.

-Me gustan las fieras – dijo el primer sujeto acercándose al rostro de la chica y pasando su lengua por el rostro de ella.

La azabache se retorció de asco, ellos eran tres, sabía que no podía hacer nada – Déjenme ir, por favor – suplicó comenzando a llorar.

El tipo que la tenia sujeta la acorraló contra la pared – Lo lamentamos pero eso no pasara – se pegó al moldeado cuerpo de la chica y comenzó a apretar uno de sus senos mientras besaba de manera violenta su cuello.

Ella observó como los otros dos miraban y se reían, estaba pérdida, rendida ante la situación cerró sus ojos echándose a llorar.

-¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo? – una gruesa voz masculina resonó en el callejón.

La azabache abrió sus ojos de golpe y el sujeto sobre ella solo levantó un poco su rosto – ¿Y tu quien te crees? – preguntó prepotente.

-Largo de aquí – dijo uno de sus amigos.

El otro se interpuso en el camino del recién llegado – No es tu asunto, amigo.

El moreno lo miro con desprecio – Es mi novia – dijo serio y sin aviso golpeó al sujeto frente a él.

-Maldito – susurró el sujeto que quedaba de pie viendo a su amigo caer al suelo mientras se sujetaba su adolorida mandíbula -. Te metiste con las personas equivocadas – se lanzó al moreno.

El chico esquivó el golpe y soltó una patada feroz en la boca del estomago del maleante – Son ustedes los que se metieron con la persona equivocada.

Kagome seguía presa del repulsivo hombre que al ver a sus secuaces reducidos tomó a la chica como rehén mientras sacaba una pequeña navaja y la presionaba contra el níveo cuello de la azabache – No trates de hacerte el héroe con tu chica – ejerció más presión.

Ella cerró sus ojos dejando caer lágrimas de miedo, no sabía cómo su día podía empeorar tanto en tan poco tiempo.

-Suelta a mi novia… ahora – exigió el moreno.

El sujeto soltó una risa – Tu a mi no me das ordenes, yo… - fue interrumpido por una tapa metálica en su rostro.

El moreno con excelente puntería, le aventó lo primero que encontró a mano y cuando vio la posibilidad de acercarse lo hizo. Jaló a Kagome y la cubrió con su cuerpo, mientras el tipo se ponía de pie.

-Te arrepentirás de… - nuevamente no fue capaz de terminar su frase, ya que ahora el moreno le había clavado su puño en la nariz, tirándolo al suelo.

-Serás tu el que se arrepienta de tocar a mi chica – le dijo con superioridad el moreno, luego volteó a ver a Kagome, le tomó el mentón con delicadeza y la hizo mirarlo - ¿estás bien? - le preguntó mientras ella asentía pero nuevamente derramaba lagrimas.

Preocupado, el chico se quitó su abrigo de cuero y lo paso por los hombros de la azabache que solo llevaba su traje de oficina.

-G-gracias – tartamudeó ella, acurrucándose en la cálida prenda.

-Ven conmigo – le pidió el moreno pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de ella y alejándose del callejón -. Soy Bankotsu, lamento la escena del novio pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor en ese momento.

Ella muy agradecida negó – Soy yo quien debería agradecer – su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar -, si no fuera por ti yo… ellos…

Bankotsu la vio con rabia, no por ella, si no por los malditos que se atrevieron a hacerle daño.

Él la había visto caminar por la acera de enfrente, sola, indefensa y notablemente desprotegida. Le había parecido hermosamente frágil, sin razón alguna su cuerpo caminó a su rescate por inercia y ahora, al tenerla frente al él, algo le decía que no debía dejarla.

-Te llevare a un lugar donde puedas entrar en calor – le informó tomándole una mano y sintiendo la fría pero suave piel de ella.

Kagome solo asintió, luego de lo ocurrido, solo con él se sentía a salvo, sus fuertes brazos, sus cálidas manos, su profunda voz y hermosos ojos azules la hacían guardar la calma.

Caminaron un par de calles y entraron a un conocido y exclusivo club de la ciudad, Shikon.

-Tráeme chocolate caliente y algo para comer – pidió Bankotsu a un sujeto que servía unas mesas cercanas a la entrada.

-Claro, Banky – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa pero sin quitar su mirada sorprendida de la chica bajo el brazo del moreno.

Kagome no notó nada de esto, ella solo se dejaba llevar, sentía un frio inmenso y mucho cansancio, muchas cosas le habían pasado en menos de una hora y aun no procesaba nada.

Bankotsu la llevó a una oficina en el segundo piso del recinto, tenía un enorme escritorio llenos de documentos, una gigantesca pantalla plana empotrada en la pared junto a diversos aparatos tecnológicos en un mueble de color negro, un sofá acogedoramente grande de color negro, las paredes eran de un sobrio color azul oscuro y las decoraciones eran muy modernas y contemporáneas.

Kagome fue directo a sentarse en el mullido sofá y se encogió aun mas en el abrigo que portaba.

Por su parte, Bankostu oprimió unos botones en la pared para activar la calefacción, caminó hasta la azabache y se arrodilló frente a ella tomándole las manos – Pronto entraras en calor – le aseguró mientras frotaba sus manos con las de ellas.

La chica lo vio con más atención, era un sujeto guapo, quizás cercano a los treinta años, de apariencia amable - ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mi?- le preguntó de pronto.

El moreno alzó su ojos y los clavó en los pozos chocolate de ella – No lo sé – reconoció con una sonrisa de medio lado -, te vi tan… indefensa que… no lo sé – negó siendo sincero, cuando unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos -. Pasa – ordenó con un tono serio y frio que le extraño a ella.

La puerta se abrió y el chico que anteriormente había estado en la entrada llegó con lo que le había pedido el moreno – ¡Querida! – dijo un poco escandalizado mientras cerraba la puerta -, ¿estás bien? – preguntó dejando la bandeja que traía en sus manos sobre la mesilla frente al sofá y se sentó junto a Kagome.

-Tuvo algunos problemas, no la molestes – le dijo fríamente Bankotsu mientras se ponía de pie -, debo hacer unas llamadas – informó tomando una de las tazas y dándole una probada -. Procura que coma y entre en calor, dale todo lo que necesite – ordenó.

-Claro – sintió el castaño.

Bankotsu miró ahora a la azabache – Él, es Jackotsu y te cuidara – le dijo con tono totalmente diferente al que empleó con el chico.

Kagome asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa – Gracias, Bankotsu.

El moreno le dio una última mirada a Jackotsu y salió de la oficina.

-Vaya… - susurró algo alegre el castaño, mirando con asombro a la chica -. Querida, dime por favor – tomó las manos de las azabache con actitud emocionada -. ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi hermano?

Bueno primero quiero dedicarle todo el fic a Escarlatta, ya que sin ella mi imaginación no habría funcionado =)

Agradezco a mis queridas hermanas mercenarias:

-Karen Urango Vargas

-Diana Valiña

-Vanne M Limón

-Salazar Rios

-Laury Carrillo

-Dany Jimenez

-J Adriana Ybañez

También a:

-Pineda Garcia Bere

-Alejandra Lagos Sandoval

-Lucy Loxar

-Gise Galvan

-Amairani Chin Moo

Como siempre les pido que si leen y les gusta mi fic o cualquier otro, comenten, sus rw son nuestra paga y fuente de inspiración.

Espero les guste, un besote. Fran 3


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

-Bueno… - titubeó Kagome confundida.

Jackotsu se acercó más a ella – Banky, jamás… jamás a traído a una chica a su oficina – contó con una sonrisa -. ¡Esto es genial, al fin, hermano! – gritó casi hiperventilado de emoción.

Kagome salió de su letargo anterior y abrió mucho los ojos impresionada y… divertida por el castaño – Unos idiotas trataron de… Bankotsu me salvó – optó por decir, ya que aun estaba muy asustada al recordar a los sujetos anteriores.

Jackotsu frunció el ceño – Entiendo, no tienes que hablar de eso si no lo deseas, cariño – le acarició la cabeza como si fuera su hermano -. Mas importante – le soltó las manos y le tendió la taza que aun permanecía frente a ellos -, bebe esto, te hará entrar en calor – se la tendió a la azabache.

Kagome la recibió agradecida, al contacto, fue un poco doloroso el calor pero pasados los segundos, sus fríos dedos lo agradecieron y bebió – Delicioso y… ¿familiar? – cuestionó un poco nostálgica.

-Este chocolate caliente es delicioso – sonrió el chico.

Kagome tomó un poco de aire y se animó a hablar – Jackotsu – lo llamó insegura.

El chico sonrió con naturalidad – Puedes decirme Jack, querida.

Ella asintió – Jack, m-mi ropa está un poco mojada – confesó sintiendo escalofríos en su espalda, ya que cuando la habían acorralado contra la pared, su traje había estado en pleno contacto con el frio y con la pasada nevada había terminado muy empapada.

-Oh, querida – se puso de pie rápidamente -, deberías haber comenzado por eso – caminó hasta la puerta -, iré por algo para que te cambies, mientras tanto quítate la ropa – le pidió abriendo la puerta.

Ella frunció un poco el ceño – Bueno, yo…

-No te preocupes, esta es la oficina de Banky, nadie entra sin permiso de él, a menos que quiera morir – sonrió y se marchó.

La azabache aun seguía confundida, hablaba de Bankotsu como si fuera un ogro, y para ella era todo menos eso, cierto era que cuando se dirigió a Jackotsu había cambiado su tono pero eso era normal entre hombre, suelen hablarse con más seriedad.

Decidida a no tomarle importancia al asunto, se quitó el abrigo que anteriormente Bankotsu le había prestado, era realmente grande para ella y olía delicioso, tanto así que lo acercó a su nariz e inhaló profundo – Tabaco – dijo segura al reconocer el fuerte olor mezclado con una loción, la mezcla era atrayente.

Dejo la prenda con cuidado sobre el sofá y se quitó su húmeda ropa, ya solo con ropa interior y para no esperar desnuda, se calzó nuevamente el abrigo y se abrazó a él como si de una bata se tratara.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejándose ver el moreno – Hola – la saludó con una hermosa sonrisa - ¿estás mejor? – preguntó acercándose al escritorio.

La chica se puso colorada, ahora ya con la cabeza un poco más en calma analizó la situación, estaba sola, con un hombre malditamente atractivo, semidesnuda y recién venia a caer en cuenta de ello – S-sí, ya estoy mucho mejor, muchas gracias por todo – dijo bebiendo de su chocolate.

Bankotsu asintió tomando un par de documentos - ¿Dónde está Jackotsu? – preguntó.

-Querida, espero haber acertado en la talla – dijo el castaño abriendo la puerta escandalosamente -. Oh, Banky – le sonrió al chico.

-¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó el con frialdad.

-Fui a comprar un poco de ropa para Kag, la podre estaba muriendo de frio – informó alzando un par de bolsas.

La chica palideció al ver la lujosa marca estampada en las finas bolsas de papel que el castaño le tendía – Oh, vaya – las cogió con una mano -, te pagare enseguida – miro a su alrededor buscando su bolso.

-No te preocupes – cortó el moreno tendiéndole lo que buscaba.

-Pero son muy caras – se avergonzó un poco al notar que su sostén se dejaba ver un poco.

Bankotsu alejó la vista, volviendo rápidamente a sus documentos – Tómalo como un regalo.

Jackotsu sonrió – Por aquí está el baño – señaló una puerta justo frente a ellos -, puedes cambiarte con calma, querida.

La azabache asintió y fue directamente a encerrarse para poder estar presentable.

Una vez solos, Jackotsu se acercó al moreno - ¿Y bien? – preguntó en tono burlón.

Bankotsu lo miro con una de sus cejas en alto - ¿Y bien, que? – cuestionó cortante.

-Vamos, Banky – bufó el chico -, ¿quién es ella?, nunca la había visto y tú jamás habías traído a una chica aquí.

-No es tu asunto,Jjack – lo cortó él.

-Por favor – suplicó el castaño -, te conozco y esta actitud no es normal en ti, cuéntame.

El moreno lo observó por unos minutos, no era de muchas palabras pero el chico había sido su amigo desde que tenía memoria y sabía que a él no podía ocultarle nada, además no lo dejaría en paz hasta contarle las cosas.

-Vi a la chica en problemas y la ayude, eso es todo – le contó con naturalidad, sentándose en su escritorio, fingiendo prestarle atención a los documentos que tomaba.

-¿Y que la hace tan especial? – volvió a insistir el castaño.

-No lo sé – reconoció con sinceridad el moreno -, ella es… especial.

-¿Amor a primera vista? – preguntó divertido Jackotsu -, esto es genial.

-Déjate de idioteces – le restó importancia el moreno, el no creía en esas payasadas pero en esos momentos no tenía una explicación mejor a la situación.

Kagome salió del baño, vestida con unos vaqueros sencillos negros, un chaleco color ciruela largo y holgado pero que aun así dejaba ver sus notables y bien marcadas curvas.

-¡Qué bien, acerté en la talla! – aplaudió el castaño acercándose a abrazar a la chica.

Bankotsu se quedó mirándola unos segundos, era hermosa, la quería para él y lo iba a conseguir – Jack, déjanos solos – le ordenó al chico.

El castaño miro a la azabache y sonrió con picardía – Claro, nos vemos luego, querida – se despidió con un gesto de mano y salió en silencio.

Kagome se puso muy nerviosa al estar nuevamente sola con el moreno, su mirada la intimidaba pero le daba seguridad al mismo tiempo, no sabía que le pasaba al estar cerca de él – Bueno, yo…

-Me gustas – le soltó de pronto el chico dejándola sin palabras -, no sé cuál es tu situación ahora pero te quiero para mí – le dijo acercándose a ella como si estuviera cazando a su presa.

-Yo… - la chica no podía hilar palabra, sabía que esto no estaba bien, pero solo se limitó a ver como Bankotsu se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

No era correcto, hace solo unas horas había terminado con su novio de años, probablemente no tenía trabajo, unos idiotas habían tratado de abusar de ella y estaba a punto de ser besada por un extraño pero… que había conseguido con hacer las cosas de manera "correcta", ser engañada, humillada, violentada e infeliz, esto debía cambiar.

Tomando una bochada de aire, miró con pasión al moreno y lo atrajo a sus labios tomándolo por el cuello.

Bankotsu se sorprendió un poco ante la reacción de la chica, pero estaba encantado, así que solo le rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes manos y caminó hasta apoyar el frágil cuerpo de la chica contra la pared.

Sus lenguas tenían una lucha a muerte, mientras sus cuerpos hacían estragos, las sensaciones que provocaban el uno en el otro eran fascinantes y nuevas para ambos.

Ya sin aire, se separaron y miraron fijamente - ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa y llena de emoción.

-Lo que queremos – le respondió él, volviendo a besarla.

Esta vez fue él quien tomó la iniciativa, subió una de sus manos por debajo del chaleco de ella y acarició con delicadeza uno de sus senos, sabiendo que debía ser cuidadoso para no asustarla por lo que había pasado hace solo unas horas atrás.

Kagome se encogió un poco cuando sintió el contacto del chico en su seno pero se relajó al notar la considerable diferencia entre las sensaciones – Ahh… - gimió ella cuando él comenzó a juguetear con su pezón.

-Eres deliciosa – dijo él, comenzando a repartir mordiscos por el cuello de ella.

Kagome acomodó su cuerpo hacia atrás y se dejó llevar, ni siquiera con Inuyasha había disfrutado tanto el ser tocada, lentamente ella bajó sus manos hasta los trabajados hombros del chico y sin explicarse como, tomó el dobladillo de la camisa formal que vestía él y la tiró con violencia rompiendo todos los botones a su paso.

Bankotsu sonrió – Me gustas, me gustas mucho – le volvió a decir acariciando el rostro sonrojado de ella.

La azabache jadeando sonrió – También me gustas – reconoció imitándolo.

El moreno moría por hacerla suya, pero algo en él no le permitía tratarla como a una cualquiera, a pesar de haberla conocido hacia nada - ¿Quieres que…? – dejo la pregunta en el aire.

Ella tragó pesado y luego sonrió – Si – susurró de manera provocativa soltándole una sonrisa traviesa.

El chico sonrió de lado dejando ver un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos, estiró un poco su brazo y puso el pestillo en la puerta, luego la tomó por la cintura y la recostó en el sofá con delicadeza – No sé qué me pasa contigo - reconoció al posarse sobre ella con cuidado.

Kagome sonrió con ternura – Ni yo – concordó -, pero no quiero pensarlo ahora.

Dicho esto se volvieron pura pasión, Kagome se deshizo rápidamente de su chaleco mientras que Bankotsu se despojaba de los restos de su camisa. Ambos comenzaron a besarse de manera hambrienta, las manos de él recorrían las curvas de la chica con fiereza hasta que logró quitarle el sostén y dejar sus grandes senos al descubierto, ella llevada por la pasión desabotonó su pantalón y hábilmente se lo quitó junto a sus bragas, él por su parte y sin dejar de besarla, abrió su pantalón de tela y expuso su poderoso miembro dejándolo en la expuesta entrada de ella.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó, nuevamente no pudiendo ser un idiota con ella.

Kagome asintió y con un movimiento de sus caberas se unió a él, el moreno sintió como su pene era apretado por las paredes internas de la chica, se sentía delicioso, nunca antes había tenido sexo con alguna chica teniendo ese tipo de sentimientos, comenzó con movimientos lentos y rítmicos mientras unía su frente a la de ella y cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por la pasión.

La azabache sentía como él llegaba a las profundidades de su ser, era increíble, estaba en el cielo del placer, aferró sus uñas a la espalda del chico y jadeante lo besó.

Con una hábil maniobra, Bankotsu se deshizo de sus pantalones y sin salir de ella, se sentó dejándola sobre él – Eres preciosa – la admiró completa, quedando hechizado con su hermoso rostro, eran tan frágil ante sus ojos que necesitaba hacerla suya, necesitaba que ella sintiera lo mismo que estaba sintiendo él en esos momentos -. Muévete, preciosa – le pidió poniendo sus fuerte manos en las caderas de ella.

Kagome obedeció y comenzó a montarlo de manera salvaje, con cada estocada que daba sentía como él llegaba mas y mas dentro de ella – Ahh, ya no mas, no puedo – dijo comenzando a sentir el calor brotar en su interior.

-Solo déjate ir – le pidió él, tomando el control de la situación y aumentando el ritmo moviendo sus caderas.

-¡Ahh, ahh! – gritó ella sumergida en el placer -, Me vengo, Bankotsu, me vengo.

Él contrajo su cara y se dejo caer en el respaldo del sofá -. También yo, argh… ya no puedo mas – dijo dejándose ir en el interior de la chica.

Kagome llegó al climax junto a él, mientras sentía como su cálida semilla la llenaba y jadeante se recostó sobre su pecho.

-Eso fue…

-Increíble – completó ella.

En ese momento el teléfono de la oficina rompió el íntimo momento que ellos Vivian – Maldición – se quejó el moreno rodeándola con sus brazos.

-P-puedes… contestar – le dijo ella agotada, dándole un rápido pero tierno beso en los labios para luego separar sus sexos, no sin antes dejar escapar un último gemido compartido.

Él chico se puso de pie calzándose rápidamente sus pantalones y tendiéndole a ella su destrozada camisa.

Kagome recibió la prenda agradecida y lo vio caminar hacia su escritorio, admirando los músculos de su morena espalda.

-¿Qué? – preguntó notablemente molesto el moreno, escuchó atento por unos minutos y luego de soltar un largo suspiro habló -. Que la señora Nahomi Higurashi venga a mi oficina en diez minutos – ordenó y cortó la llamada. Aun frustrado, rascó su flequillo y volteó a ver a la azabache -. Lo lamento pero atenderé esto lo más rápido que… - se detuvo al verla mas pálida que antes -. Kagome, ¿estás bien? – se acercó a ella preocupado.

La chica estaba en shock - ¿H-higurashi?

Él frunció el ceño – Sí, Nahomi Higurashi, ¿la conoces? – preguntó confuso.

Ella asintió parpadeando un par de veces – E-es mi madre.

Continuara…

Bueno chicas primero de dedicarle el capitulo a **Escarlatta** y a mi querido **Circulo Mercenario** , nuestro refugio del Bankag 3

Agradezco a los comentarios de …

 **:** Morí de risa con tu comentario y la patada voladora a Inu XD, no te preocupes que ya le darán su merecido y no estás tan alejada. Me alegra que te encante la historia.

 **-Darlen Johana:** Los capítulos son cortitos para poder actualizar con mayor frecuencia y no dejarlas esperando semanas como suele ser mi dinámica de publicación, agradezco que alagues mi redacción =), las cosas entre Banky y Kag se volverán un tanto… locas.

 **-Asia12:** Tratare de actualizar regularmente ya que no será un fic largo, gracias por tu sugerencia, la tome en cuenta =)

Agradezco a las chicas del **Círculo Mercenario…**

 **-Dany Jimenez:** Como siempre Banky al rescate en modo mercenario, es un amor ese hombre, me encanta!

 **-Veronica Ramirez:** Es una idea fresca y sin mucho drama, pero me alegra que te este gustando =)

 **-Salazar Rios:** Su nombre le hace honor, quedo embobado por la azabache 3. Ya vendrá la parte en donde Inutonto aparezca jajajajajaja

 **-Laury Carrillo:** Espero este capítulo te haga tan feliz como el anterior =D

 **-Vanne M Limón:** Ya el tan esperado lemon, debo dejarlo en esas partes, así aumento el suspenso XD

 **-Diana Valiña:** Esa es la gran pregunta, ¿el peor o mejor día?, Banky siempre apareciendo como su salvador así cualquiera se enamora jajajajaja

Agradezco al **Grupo de Fanfic…**

 **-Vicky Romero:** Banky es amor 3 y junto a Kag, mucho mejor.

 **-Alejandra Lagos Sandoval:** Es el mejor, verdad? 3 3 3 3

 **-Lucy Loxar:** Me emocionan mucho tus palabras, el que una lectora me diga que tengo talento para escribir es mi paga más grande, muchas, muchas gracias.

 **-Pineda Garcia Bere:** Me encanta que te encante XD, espero tengas la misma reacción con este capítulo.

 **-Cony Viveros:** La idea de que sean capítulos cortos es precisamente para no dejarlas esperando tanto tiempo, no te preocupes =)

 **-Belen Bustos:** Espero disfrutes este capítulo también.

 **-J Adriana Ybañez:** Claro que seguiré etiquetándote, querida =)

 **-Carolina Reyes:** Agradezco que le des una oportunidad a mi historia =)

A las chicas de facebook les pido por favor que si desean etiqueta me lo escriban en cada comentario, así sabré si continúan pidiendo la etiqueta o ya se hartaron =)

Como siempre las invitó a que si leen esta historia o cualquier otra dejen un comentario con su opinión que es la paga de las que escribimos.

También las amantes de este maravilloso morenazo, están cordialmente invitadas a unirse a nuestra página de facebook **"Círculo Mercenario" 3**

 **Un beso para todas y las leo en el siguiente capítulo, Fran 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

-¿Por qué viene mi mamá a verte? – preguntó ella.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño divertido y caminó lentamente hasta sentarse en la mesita frente a ella – Yo soy un hombre que no cree en el destino – le tomó las manos con delicadeza -, no creo en los finales felices, ni en el amor verdadero, ni en ninguna de esas estupideces.

Ella confundida ladeó su cabeza - ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi madre?

-En que ella, es la última prueba que yo necesitaba para demostrarme que me había estado equivocando toda mi maldita vida – le dio una sonrisa y la besó con mucha ternura.

Kagome no entendía nada de lo que decía, el moreno estaba hilando las cosas sin sentido a su parecer – No entiendo nada – susurró un poco asustada.

-Ya lo harás, preciosa – él se puso de pie y recogió la ropa de la chica -. Ten, vístete para recibir a tu madre – le pidió con una sonrisa.

Ella las tomó y se preparó con rapidez, por su parte Bankotsu llego hasta un mueble enorme que estaba detrás de su escritorio y de él sacó una camisa azul oscuro y se la calzó.

-Bankotsu, yo tengo novio – le dijo ella y luego negó -, bueno tenía hasta esta mañana, esto está mal, no tengo trabajo, sigo a un desconocido y ahora viene mi mamá aquí y no sé por qué – hecho su cabello hacia atrás a modo desesperado.

El moreno se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos para ponerlas sobre su pecho – No me importa quién eras hasta esta mañana, me gustas mucho y quiero que seas mía – pidió con seriedad.

-Pero yo acabo de terminar con mi novio – le recordó ella.

Él asintió – Lo sé y no te presionaré – acarició su rostro y le susurró acercándose a su oído -, pero tampoco te dejare escapar – Bankotsu se alejó de ella con una sonrisa sardónica para abrir la puerta, ya que había sido golpeada suavemente.

-Señor Hiiryu – saludó Nahomi con mucha educación.

-Nahomi – dijo él con tono formal pero ameno -. Pase – se hizo a un lado dejándola entrar.

Cuando la mujer entró lo primero que hizo fue quedar helada – ¿Hija? – preguntó igual de confundida que la azabache.

-Acabo de enterarme que es madre de Kagome – el chico rodeó a las mujeres y se sentó en su escritorio, mientras buscaba algunos documentos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Nahomi acercándose a su hija -. ¿Qué paso con el trabajo?

La chica se sonrojó – Bueno, yo…

-Ella será la nueva administradora – informó Bankotsu mientras ambas mujeres lo miraban con sorpresa -. Kagome comenzara a trabajar aquí al igual que usted.

La azabache lo miraba con una de sus cejas en alto sin comprender -. Pero, ¿qué pasa con Inuyasha?, ¿sabe de esto? – preguntó su madre.

-¿Importa? – cuestionó el chico, teniendo un poco de celos al saber el nombre del sujeto que fue novio de su chica.

-Bank…

-Aquí están sus contratos – la cortó el moreno acercándose a ella y entregándole a cada una, un set de documentos.

Nahomi los recibió aun mirando confundida a su hija, pero la azabache solo tenía su vista fija en el ojiazul tratando de buscar una respuesta silenciosa a lo que estaba haciendo.

Él solo le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo con disimulo – Nosotros discutiremos los detalles luego – bajó la mano que le ofrecía a la chica, al ella no tomarlos -. En cuanto a usted – miró ahora a Nahomi -, la prueba que hizo esta mañana fue esplendida, los comensales están complacidos al igual que yo.

La madre de la azabache se sonrió – Muchas gracias – le dio una pequeña reverencia al chico.

-¿Comensales? – cuestionó Kagome.

-Bueno, hija… - trató de hablar Nahomi -. Es que no quiero ser una carga para ti y mucho menos para Inuyasha, es por eso que…

-Decidiste trabajar… -completó la chica -. Mamá… - dijo ella ahora preocupada -, sabes que jamás serás una carga para mí – no se atrevía a hablar por Inuyasha, ya que luego de lo sucedido, podría esperar cualquier cosa -. ¿Cuándo planeabas contármelo?

-¿Cuándo planeabas contarme tu sobre tu cambio de trabajo? – le preguntó su madre con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo…

-Es admirable que Nahomi quiera realizarse profesionalmente – interrumpió el chico -, mas aun si tiene tanto talento – le sonrió encantadoramente a la mujer.

-Señor Hiiryu, muchas gracias – sonrió Nahomi.

-Puede llamarme Bankotsu, no es problema – ofreció y ella asintió.

Kagome observaba sorprendida la situación, su madre jamás había sido amable con sus novios, ni nombrarle a Inuyasha, nunca aceptó que dejara sus estudios y volviera a casa solo por seguirlo a él.

-Bueno, puede revisar su contrato con calma – le dijo Bankotsu -. Mientras tanto, Kagome y yo discutiremos el suyo.

Kagome seguí sin decir nada, su madre notó algo extraño, así que decidió dejarlos solos – Perfecto, estaré con el joven Jackotsu – le informó a ambos chicos -. Hablaremos luego, hija – besó a la chica en la mejilla y los dejo solos.

Una vez sin nadie que los interrumpiera, Kagome se puso de pie frente al moreno - ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – le preguntó desafiante.

-No tiene trabajo – se encogió de hombros él -, creí que te gustaría estar cerca de tu madre.

Ella se ofuscó mas – No sabes nada de mí, ni de mi madre, ni de nada.

-Pero quiero saberlo – habló el moreno con voz ronca mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba a él.

-N-no… esto esta… – trató de negarse ella.

-Esto solo paso, Kagome – cortó él -, me gustas y te gusto, lo sé, no eres una chica que se acueste con cualquiera, ¿o sí?

Ella ofendida frunció el ceño – Claro que no.

-Entonces, ¿te gusto? – preguntó acercando mas sus rostros.

Ella tragó pesado, haciendo a un lado su cara – E-eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te estoy preguntando.

-Tiene – le dijo él -, esto no es casualidad, Kagome – le tomó con delicadeza el mentón para que ella lo mirara a los ojos -. Nos encontramos por alguna razón y no voy a dejarte ir, a menos que tú me digas que no sientes nada por mí, por muy pequeño que sea.

La azabache sentía sumergir su voluntad en esos preciosos ojos azules, era cierto que el chico era un completo desconocido pero también era cierto que la atracción que sentía por él, jamás la había sentido con nadie en su vida.

-No creo estar lista para… algo – reconoció ella.

-Solo te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad para que me conozcas – le dijo él con una sonrisa hermosa -. No me pidas que olvide lo que paso hace un momento entre nosotros, pero si puedo decirte que empezare como se debe, hare que te enamores de mi, hare que seas mía, solo dame la oportunidad.

Kagome estaba realmente tentada por la oferta del chico - ¿Puedo confiar en ti? – le preguntó temiendo ser engañada y lastimada otra vez.

-Puedo ofrecerte mi vida a cambio de tu confianza – sonrió él y sin poder aguantar más le dio un rápido y tierno beso.

Aun que fue delicado el contacto, ambos cerraron sus ojos y permanecieron así, la conexión entre ellos era única y especial, solo en los cuentos de hadas se podía saber de tales sentimientos entre dos personas y para ambos era nuevo y difícil de creer.

-¿Aceptas darme una oportunidad? – preguntó Bankotsu abriendo sus ojos y quedando nuevamente hechizado con ella.

Todo en Kagome le atraía, su físico era de infarto pero ella, ella era especial, sus ojos al mirarlo, sus manos al tocarlo, la forma en que lo besaba, era pura y amable, todo lo opuesto a él.

La azabache abrió lentamente los ojos y sin explicarse el por qué, se abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo del moreno – No me hagas daño – le pidió inhalando el agradable olor del chico, esa mezcla de tabaco y perfume que la tenia loca.

Él la estrechó un poco más con sus fuertes brazos y enterró su nariz en el cabello de ella – Jamás.

Kagome lo miró hacia arriba separándose un poco – Se que es muy estúpido decir esto ahora pero… ¿podemos ir despacio?

La expresión avergonzada de ella le provocó ternura pero también diversión, esa parte de la también lo tenía totalmente embobado – Claro que sí, todo lo que tu desees.

-Y no aceptare ese trabajo – ella ponía distancia entre ellos alejándose suavemente.

El moreno frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué no?

-Por qué no puedo trabajar para alguien que… estoy conociendo – Kagome se cruzó de brazos un tanto incomoda.

-No mezcles las cosas, además no tienes trabajo y yo realmente necesito un administrador para este lugar – le aseguró el chico metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos con gesto relajado.

-¿No es Jackotsu? – preguntó la chica, recordando al agradable chico.

Bankotsu bufó – Es por eso que necesito a alguien más.

Dos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron y Jackotsu entró sin esperar a ser invitado – Banky, tenemos un problema…

Continuara…

Bueno el capitulo se lo dedicare a **Escarlatta** y a una querida amiga que no daré su nombre por razones personales, tienes todo mi apoyo y a pesar de las distancias físicas creo haber encontrado a una amiga muy especial en ti, los problemas pasaran veras todo se solucionara, pero por favor jamás dejes de ser tu misma, que nadie trate de cambiarte, vive por ti, un beso mi querida amiga (espero sepas que eres tú, mujer de los mil nombres XD)

Agradezco…

Los rw de **…**

 **-veronica ramirez:** Nahomi será muy importante para Banky, esperemos que la relación con su suegrita se de bien =)

 **-Darlen Johana:** No hubo mucha chichi en este capítulo pero ya vendrá mas, tenlo por seguro. Gracias por tus deseos de inspiración.

 **-Escarlatta:** Lamento si no es la idea que tenías en tu cabeza pero así me salió, ojala y te guste. Es un súper agrado ver un rw tan largo, querida, me encanta. También me alaga de sobre manera el que te guste mi redacción y desarrollo de la historia, llevo poco más de un año en esto así que aun sigo siendo relativamente nueva. Siempre que sea una petición de Banky precioso tratare de hacerlo.

 **:** El nombre del fic es súper obvio al leer la historia pero lo deje porque es el mejor. Te aclaro un poco, Inu y Kag son de esa ciudad, es solo que Inu tiene dinero y ya se graduó y quedo con la sucursal de su ciudad natal, Kag dejo sus estudios por seguirlo, eso hizo que volvieran a su ciudad natal (de ambos), la mama de Kag ya vivía en esa ciudad y solo se decidió por un trabajo por razones que en el transcurso del fic se sabrán.

 **-kokorAai:** Me encanta que te encante ajajajajaj XD

 **-Anixz:** Gracias por apoyarme nuevamente =)

 **-Angeel O:** Muchas veces también me pasa que paso de largo a las notas, sobre todo en Razones (tenía que nombrarla XD). No me sigas poniendo cosas contra Inu que luego y lo mato en el fic jajajajajaja. Es amor a primera vista, yo si me encuentro a Banky en la calle y me salva de manera heroica, hasta me caso el mismo día, y eso que yo soy pro-soltería por siempre =) Un beso mi querida amiga.

Agradezco a mi querido **Circulo Mercenario** …

 **-Dany Jimenez:** Muy abandonado tienes Fanfiction, eh? Banky siempre tan apasionado, verdad? Ya verás lo que viene o.o (Ame la fotito de Viktor con derrame nasal)

 **-Gabriela Gomez:** Gracias por leer y pedir etiqueta.

 **-Diana Valiña:** Nahomi será muy importante para Banky, ya verás =) Ya en los próximos capítulos habrán mas hemorragias jajajajaja

 **-Salazar Rios:** Lindo, verdad? Imaginarse a ese morenazo decir "Me gustas", dios! Sabemos que las precauciones no existen cuando hay mucho fuego y pasión y qué bueno que te gustara el lemon.

 **-Luz Lozano:** Es que imaginar esas palabras viniendo desde Banky es destrozador para la cabeza de una mercenaria, que terrible jajajajaaj

 **-Vanne M. Limón:** Claro que siempre recuerdo a mis queridas hermanas mercenarias, gracias por leer.

 **-Sekari San:** Lamento la demora con el capitulo, fue un fin de semana loco, gracias por leer.

 **-Viki Delgadillo:** Gracias por leer, un abrazo.

 **-Laury Carrillo:** Espero haber sacado tu intriga XD Ya vendrán lemon mas explícitos pero no vulgares, espéralos ansiosa =)

 **-J Adriana Ybañes:** Gracias por leer y qué bueno que te guste.

 **-Maria Fernanda Ataman Jon:** Que lindo Banky diciendo eso, verdad? Siéntete libre de expresarte, y sin cortarte y menos si se trata de Banky =)

Agradezco al grupo de **Fanfic de Inu…**

 **-Alejandra Lagos Sandoval:** Bueno la llegada de Nahomi será buena para muchos, mala para otros, ya se irá viendo, gracias por leer.

 **-Vicky Romero:** Ya se vio qué relación tiene esos dos, pero Nahomi no será buena para todos. Ahora, como dejar de nombrar a alguien que me da apoyo, te agradezco a ti, por leerme.

 **-Lucy Loxar:** Tus palabras siempre me dan mucho ánimo, eres muy amable. Sigo siendo relativamente nueva en esto de la escritura, así que estas palabras me llenan el corazón, muchas gracias.

 **-Elisa Guadalupe Torres Bautista:** Gracias por leer XD

 **-Carolina Reyes:** Gracias por leer XD

 **-Cony Viveros:** Gracias por tus halagos, muchas gracias a ti por leer.

 **-Belen Bustos:** Gracias por leer XD

 **-Etefany Gonzalez:** Gracias por leer XD

 **-Teffy Thiago:** Muchas gracias =)

 **-Pineda Garcia Bere:** Esta pareja es lo mas, también me encantan estos dos 3

 **-Reika Kasumi:** Soy una mercenaria de corazón, y como te dije, Banky siempre es mi personaje principal en Inuyasha 3

 **-Cecilia Reyna:** Gracias por tus palabras y por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.

 **-Ali Saldaño:** Obvio, muchas gracias.

Bueno… después de estos muchos agradecimientos, les pido que como siempre si leen y les gusta mi historia o cualquier otra dejen un rw o comentario para darnos el apoyo y la motivación que necesitamos.

Tambine recordarles que si aman tanto como yo a este moreno hermoso, se unan a nuestra querida pagina **"Circulo Mercenario"** , nuestro refugio para amarlo libremente.

Muchos besos a todas. Fran 3


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

-¿Quién demonios te dijo que entraras? – preguntó el moreno molesto por la invasión.

El castaño parpadeó un par de veces intimidado pero aun así habló – Tenemos un problemas, Banky.

Bankotsu, arto de la situación se acercó a él para que le susurrara la gran emergencia, una vez Jackotsu le informó, él cerró sus ojos y rascó su flequillo – Maldita sea – escupió y miró a la azabache -. Kagome, ¿puedes ir con tu madre unos minutos?, enseguida estaré con ustedes – le pidió.

Ella asintió sin intención de preguntar nada pero muy curiosa – Ven, querida – Jackotsu la tomó del brazo -, iremos con Nahomi a comer algo, ya que por lo visto… - él volteó su cabeza hacia la mesa mientras la sacaba de la oficina -, no comiste nada.

Ambos jóvenes pasaron por detrás de la amplia barra y fueron directo a la cocina, en donde la madre de la checa ya estaba con su delantal puesto, dirigiendo a los demás cocineros – Hija – la llamó con cariño mientras se acercaba a ellos.

La azabache estaba maravillada, no había visto tanta vida en los ojos de su madre desde lo de su padre – Te vez feliz – le dijo cuando llegó junto a ella.

Nahomi le sonrió – No puedo estar triste por el resto de mi vida, debo continuar.

-¿Ocurre algo? – cuestionó Jackotsu, mostrando su natural curiosidad.

La madre de la azabache negó – Es solo que luego de la muerte de mi esposo, no me había sentido tan plena.

-Es verdad – el castaño se giró y abrazó a la azabache -, Nahomi ya tuvo tiempo de contarme, lamento mucho la muerte de tu padre, querida.

Kagome no se permitía hablar de eso, aun no estaba preparada – No te preocupes – le palmeó la espalda tratando de no darle vueltas al asunto.

Nahomi notó la incomodidad de su hija - Bueno, ¿qué tal si comemos algo?, ¿quieres un café con leche? – le dijo a su hija y esta aceptó.

Luego de pasar el resto de la mañana en la cocina y ante la prolongada ausencia del moreno, Jackotsu ya conocía toda la historia de la azabache, mientras Nahomi trabajaba con entusiasmo.

-¡Es un maldito bastardo! – gritó indignado.

-Jack, no grites – le pidió ella -, mi madre aun no sabe nada de esto – le explicó, realmente había tenido un confianza increíble en el chico, por lo que no quiso contenerse en nada.

El suspiró tratando de calmarse – Nahomi me dijo que Banky te ofreció ser la administradora.

Ella se puso inmediatamente nerviosa, más que mal, era el trabajo del chico – Si, pero no te preocupes, yo no aceptare.

-¿Y por qué no? – le cuestionó él.

-Jack, no te quitare tu trabajo – le tomó las manos poniéndose seria -, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Él alzó una de sus cejas impresionado unos segundos y luego se carcajeó – Oh, Kag querida – la abrazó -, no te preocupes por mí, odio ser administrador, prefiero ser solo un mesero – ahora se acercó al oído de la chica -, es más fácil conocer chicos lindos.

Ambos se rieron juntos sin dejar de abrazarse - ¿Cambiaron tus gustos? – Bankotsu llegó a espaldas de ellos serio.

Kagome se sonrojó, la ponían nerviosa ese moreno, solo mirar sus ojos era toda una odisea.

-Quizás – le respondió Jackotsu apegándose más a la azabache.

El moreno bufó y tomó de la mano a la chica, sacándola suavemente de los brazos de su amigo – Veo que tu madre se adapto rápido al puesto de jefatura – miró a Nahomi mientras estaba inmersa en sus labores.

Kagome asintió – Gracias por darle a oportunidad.

-Ella se lo ha ganado – le aseguró él -. ¿Pensaste en el trabajo?

Jackotsu le susurró a la azabache – Por favor – suplicó como cachorro.

Ella aun insegura miro a su nuevo amigo y dejo salir el aire – Acepto.

Necesitaba el trabajo, ella no vivia en cuna de plata como Inuyasha y tampoco podía ser una carga para su madre, sumado a que debía buscar un nuevo piso donde quedarse al no poder volver con su infiel ex novio.

-¡Genial! – gritó Jackotsu -, Nahomi, ¿escuchaste?, Kag trabajara con nosotros – se fue dando pequeños saltos hacia la mujer.

-No estás en la primaria, Jackotsu – le llamó la atención el moreno con tono frio.

Kagome aun no entendía los repentinos cambios de actitud del chico, con ella se comportaba totalmente amable, tierno y atento pero en cuanto a los demás, conservaba su actitud profesional y un tanto osca, quizás realmente ella era especial como él se lo había asegurado.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó él al verla perdida en sus pensamientos.

Ella abrió los ojos grandemente al encontrar el rostro del moreno muy cerca de su cara.

Nahomi miraba con disimulo la escena, su hija estaba tomada de la mano y sonrojada frente a su jefe y el chico se mostraba realmente interesado en ella, podía notarlo, era la primera vez que sentía no debía inmiscuirse en las relaciones de su hija, por lo que solo se limitó a mirar y sonreír.

-E-estoy bi-en – aseguró ella tartamudeando.

Él sonrió y se enderezó volviendo a su acostumbrada altura sin soltar la mano de la chica – Es cercano a la una de la tarde – miró su lujoso reloj -, ¿quieres almorzar aquí o en otro lugar? – le preguntó a la azabache.

-No es necesario – negó ella -, tengo cosas que haces así que… - trató de negarse ya que tenía planeado aprovechar ese tiempo para otra cosa.

-Nahomi, ¿le gustaría acompañarnos a celebrar sus nuevos trabajos? – preguntó a la mujer que trataba de calmar la efusividad del castaño.

Los ojos de Jackotsu en ese momento se iluminaron - ¿Puedo ir? – le preguntó a Nahomi.

Ella pestañeó un par de segundos y luego miro al moreno – No hay problema pero te comportas – lo amenazó saliendo de la cocina, de la mano con la azabache.

-Te dije que no podía ir – le susurró ella.

-No te permitiré deprimirte, hoy no – le informó él tomando su saco del traje y calzándolo, con su traje negro se veía malditamente sexy, el sueño de toda mujer.

La chica desvió su mirada, cruzándose de brazos – No iré a deprimirme, debo ir a recoger mis cosas y buscar un piso.

-¿Cómo que buscar un piso? – preguntó Nahomi a sus espaldas.

La azabache palideció, aun no había encontrado la forma de contarle lo de Inuysha y sabiendo el poco aprecio que tenia por su ex novio, sabía que no sería buena su reacción.

-Esperaremos fuera – interrumpió Bankotsu, dándole un beso en la frente a la azabache y retirándose al exterior junto a Jackotsu mientras tomaba su abrigo negro desde la barra.

-¿Qué paso con Inuyasha? – preguntó Nahomi, sentándose en una mesa cercana a ellas, ya que al no haber tanta gente aun podían permitírselo.

La chica la imitó y entristeció su cara – Tenias razón – dijo casi en un susurró -. Nunca me amo, solo me… me utilizo por imagen – contó la chica tratando con asco.

-Hija – su madre tomó sus manos entre las suyas -, solo cuéntame con calma.

-Me humillo, mamá – Kagome soltó finas lagrimas -, me engañó con su secretaria y… y me dijo que tenía necesidades, que si permanecía en silencio tendría una buena vida y…

-Siempre supe que él no era para ti, cielo – dijo Nahomi con tono suave -, pero lamento mucho que pasara todo esto.

La chica asintió - ¿Sabes que es lo que más siento? – le preguntó dándole una débil sonrisa -, me duele que rompiera mi confianza, no por él.

-No entiendo, hija – frunció el ceño la mujer.

-No, mamá, no entiendes, estoy ralamente mal – dijo la chica tomando con más fuerza las manos de su madre -, lamento perder mi trabajo, lamento tener que mudarme, lamento que traicionara mi confianza pero… - dudó unos segundo -, no lamento perderlo a él – soltó finas lagrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas lentamente -, ¿por qué, mamá?, ¿qué me está pasando?

Nahomi escuchó atentamente a su hija, hasta ahora solo se había limitado a darle pequeños concejos sobre su vida, pero este era el momento de su orientación – Tu jamás amaste a Inuyasha – le dijo con tranquilidad.

Kagome frunció el ceño – Claro que lo ame, yo… yo deje todo por el, por amor.

-Por costumbre, hija, ¿qué no lo vez? – se mostró más efusiva Nahomi -. Tú jamás estuviste cómoda con el ritmo de vida de él, Inuyasha era y es un irresponsable que siempre depende del dinero de sus padres.

-Pero yo…

-Tú aun eres joven, tienes mucho que aprender – sonrió su madre acariciándole el rostro - Quizás Bankotsu sea un buen maestro…

La chica sonrió un poco sonrojada – Oh, mamá – cubrió su cara, olvidando por completo a Inuyasha -, no sé qué me pasa con él, es algo que no se explicar, es…

-¿Natural? – completó en pregunta su madre.

-¡Exacto! – aceptó ella efusiva, al por fin encontrar un nombre para el curso de sus emociones -. Es tan natural estar cerca de él, es como si pudiera ser yo misma, es… por dios, ¿qué estoy hablando?, ni siquiera lo conozco, no sé nada de él, estoy enloqueciendo – tomó su frente teniendo un pequeño dolor al pensar tanto las cosas.

Nahomi se rió suavemente – Hija, jamás te había visto cuestionar tanto tus sentimientos, siempre te dejas llevar por los demás – sonrió más tranquila -. Puedes conocer a una persona de toda una vida, y aun así nada te garantiza el tener ese sentimiento por alguien – suspiró un poco mas aliviada -. Solucionaremos las cosas paso a paso, primero volverás conmigo a nuestra casa.

-Mamá, no quiero molestarte – dijo la chica.

-Eres mi hija, jamás serás una molestia - continuó -, le pediré permiso a Bankotsu e iremos por tus cosas cuando terminemos de comer, ya tienes un trabajo, por lo demás, solo puedo aconsejarte que nunca es muy tarde o muy pronto, las personas tenemos derecho a equivocarnos y confundir las cosas pero si no te arriesgas, no sabrás.

La palabras de su madre le daban el valor que ella necesitaba, su madre la apoyaba y eso era todo lo que necesitaba – Gracias, mamá –la chica se puso de pie y se dejo envolver en los brazos de la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo.

-¡Tengo hambre! – escucharon la voz de Jackotsu desde el exterior -. ¡Auuuch, Banky me dolió!

Ambas se carcajearon – Sera mejor que rescatemos a Bankotsu – bromeó su madre -. Jackotsu es muy especial y se nota que Bankotsu no es de mucha paciencia – Kagome asintió.

Una vez fuera un fuerte viento removió los largos cabellos de la azabache – Que frio hace – se abrazó a su misma.

-¿No traes abrigo? – preguntó su madre, notando por primera vez lo poco abrigada que iba la chica.

-Quedo en la empresa – se lamentó la chica -, pero puedo ir y… - fue interrumpida por una prenda que se posaba sobre sus hombros, volteó y vio al moreno tendiéndole un precioso abrigo de cuero negro, muy parecido al de él pero para mujer - ¿De dónde salió esto?

-De la tienda – señaló el moreno con un gesto de su cabeza.

-Pero… - la chica analizó la prenda que obviamente no era de una marca muy común, si no bastante exclusiva -, esto es demasiado, yo no puedo pagarlo.

-Pero yo si – la cortó él, mientras la veía negar y hacer ademan de quitarse el abrigo, él, sin ningún disimulo se acercó a su oído y susurró -. Si te lo quitas, juro que te besare frente a tu madre y no de una manera adecuada para espectadores – se alejó dejándola sonrojada y a medio quitarse la prenda.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y dejo salir el aire – Bien – afirmó pasando sus brazos por el abrigo, el cual le calzó a la perfección -, gracias – le dijo bajó y tomó el brazo de su madre.

-¿Dónde iremos? – preguntó Jackotsu impaciente.

-Que Nahomi y Kagome decidan – ofreció el moreno.

Nahomi se aclaró la garganta – Hay un pequeño local de comida italiana a unas cuadras por esta avenida, ¿le parece bien?

-Me parece perfecto pero no siga tratándome de usted, le pido por favor, use un tomó mas cotidiano – pidió con mucha educación el chico.

-Banky eres tan lindo – Jackotsu trató de acercarse al moreno pero este le lanzó una fiera mirada -. Tu puede comenzar a tratarme con más respeto cuando quieras.

El castaño ignoró su osco tono y solo le sonrió – No seas duro – se volteó a ver a las mujeres -. Bien chicas, ¡vamos! – se fue junto a Nahomi, dejando a Kagome con el moreno.

Tranquilos, siguieron su caminó, sin imaginar que un par de ojos negros los observaban.

-¿Por qué demonios esta con esa mosca muerta? – se cuestionaba furiosa una chica que sacó su lujoso móvil y retrato el momento en el que Bankotsu tomaba una de las manos de Kagome y caminaba con naturalidad con ella sonrojada -. Veamos si luego de los problemas que te traerá la chica, seguirás con ella – la baja risa que la chica soltó fue maliciosa y cizañera -. En cuanto a ti, Kagome – los siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron en la esquina más cercana -, ya me quede con Inuyasha, no me arrebataras a Bankotsu, no a él - las cosas no serian tan tranquilas como la azabache se lo esperaba y ella se encargaría de eso – Yo nunca pierdo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno, como los demás, este capítulo va dedicado a **Escarlatta 3**

Agradezco a los rw de **…**

 **-fran. sanchez:** Obviamente se irán enredando muchísimo, las coincidencias no existen en este fic todos están conectados más de lo que piensan, soy tan mala ajajjaja pero espero les guste mu retorcida forma de llevar las cosas.

 **-Angeel O:** Los clichés son los mejores, esos son los que nos gustan jajajaja asi que tu deseo se hará realidad porque yo también lo quiero, celos, muchos celos jajajaja Amiga, gracias por los concejos del nombre, la verdad es que como te dije no tenía idea porque desaparecía y cuando lo revisaba publicado me estresaba al igual que wattpad a ti jajajajaja, un beso mi preciosa.

 **-kokorAai:** Muchas veces es complicadísimo sacar tiempo y eso afecta a la inspiración porque te corta totalmente la idea que tenias de la historia, pero espero puedas continuar.

Agradezco a mis queridas hermanas de **Círculo Mercenario…**

 **-Salazar Rios:** Alias una potencial acosadora jajajaja puedes preguntar por la actu no hay problema, todas somos unas acosadoras en potencia 3, te espero en ff

 **-Gabriela Gomez:** Gracias por el apoyo =)

 **-Diana Valiña:** Seguirán sin saber quién es el problema, o ya la conocen(?, es una mujer(? que mala soy jajajajaj

 **-Maria Fernanda Ataman Jon:** Banky precioso será todo eso, pero solo con Kag como ya se está notando, amo eso de él 3

 **-Dany Jimenez:** Ya lo tenemos conversado, soy tu eterna acosadora o.o

 **-Luz Lozano:** Muy tierno, verdad? Me encanto darle esa personalidad diferente y mas demostrativo, pero solo con Kag 3 3 3

Agradezco a las chicas del **Grupo de Fanfic…**

 **-Lucy Loxar:** Muchas veces por inmadurez se confunde el amor a costumbre, rutina, comodidad, llámalo como quieras. A pesar de ser un fic de rápida redacción y flujo de historia, quiero transmitir eso, la diferencia entre los sentimientos reales y las ilusiones de niños, atte La Tía Fran XD

 **-Vicky Romero:** Bueno querida, ya te dije mucho. Solo recordarte que el ser tu misma te llevara lejos 3

 **-Carolina Reyes:** Gracias por leer =)

 **-Belen Bustos:** Gracias por leer =)

 **-Teffy Thiago:** Y aun faltan cosilla por aquí, gracias por leer =)

 **-Ali Saldaño:** Que linda por tus palabras, como siempre les digo, sus comentarios son la paga para las escritoras, de verdad me llena de emoción que alaben asi me forma de escribir, muchas gracias.

 **-Adriana Hoyos:** Gracias por leer =)

 **-Alejandra Lagos Sandoval:** Esa mezcla tan extrema en Banky me fascina =) Gracias por leer

Como siempre les pido que si leen mi fic o cualquier otro dejen un rw, sus comentarios son la paga y fuente de motivación para las escritoras.

También decirles a las amantes de Banky precioso que están invitadísimas a nuestro hermoso grupo **"Circulo Mercenario"**.

Muchos besos, Fran 3


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

-¿Qué demonios significa esto? – se preguntó en voz alta el peliplata, luego de abrir una foto adjunta que le enviaron -. Maldita sea – escupió, saliendo furioso de su oficina.

-Amigo – un chico de pequeña coleta lo llamó pero fue ignorado - ¿Inuyasha? – lo llamó este nuevamente.

El de ojos ámbar iba totalmente cegado se dirigió al elevador, pero volteó cuando su hombro fue tocado – Déjame en paz, Miroku – se removió bruscamente, entrando en el elevador.

Su amigo lo siguió - ¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Qué, que ocurrió? – le cuestionó lleno de ira, sacó su móvil y puso frente a su cara, de manera abrupta, la foto que antes vio.

-¿Esa es, Kagome? – sorprendido el ojiazul lo miró impactado -. ¿Qué hace con ese sujeto de la mano?

Inuyasha guardó su móvil y arregló su corbata – Eso es justamente lo que averiguare.

-o-

Mientras tanto, en un pequeño local cercano a la empresa Taisho, Jackotsu salía del brazo junto a Nahomi – Estuvo delicioso – se sobó el estomago de manera exagerada.

La mujer rió bajo, le parecía totalmente vigorizante y divertido el jovial castaño.

Detrás de ellos, la pareja de azabaches venia caminando lentamente, Bankotsu estaba un poco molesto ya que Jackotsu no se comportó en ningún momento – No tiene modales – se quejó.

La chica sonrió junto a él – Eres bastante gruñón – soltó sin notarlo.

El moreno la vio de lado – ¿Ya me criticas? – dijo serio pero notablemente divertido.

-No todo puede ser perfecto – le debatió ella.

Bankotsu se carcajeó con voz ronca – Tu eres perfecta para mí – dijo sin mirarla, lo menos que quería era incomodarla, el poco tiempo que llevaba observándola, noto que se veía más relajada cuando no la presionaba.

Nahomi volteó y miró un poco avergonzada al moreno – Agradezco mucho la invitación – le dio una pequeña reverencia -, pero tengo un favor que pedirle… pedirte – se corrigió.

El chico asintió - ¿Qué desea? – dijo volviendo a su tono educado.

La mujer miró a su hija y luego al moreno – Necesito tomarme el resto del día, se que es muy imprudente considerando que recién es mi contratación pero el antiguo chef podrá terminar el día – solucionó ella.

Bankotsu rascó su mentón con gesto pensativo – No veo el problema – se encogió de hombros.

-Muchas gracias – respiró aliviada Nahomi -. Kagome, ¿nos vamos? – le tendió la mano a su hija y esta la tomó.

-Yo las llevare – informó el moreno, la azabache estuvo a punto de negarse pero no tenía dinero para el taxi, solo sus llaves y móvil,ademas el departamento de Inuyasha estaba bastante retirado del centro.

-De acuerdo – dijo la chica segura.

El moreno sonrió y Jackotsu trató de interrumpir – Tu cubrirás el puesto de Kagome hasta que mañana llegue a trabajar, así podrás enseñarle lo que necesita saber – cortó Bankotsu.

-Pero, Banky… - se quejó caprichoso Jackotsu.

-Vuelve al trabajo – sentenció el moreno.

Kagome lo miró con ternura, le tenía mucho aprecio al castaño por lo que sacó su móvil y se lo tendió - ¿Me darías tu numero?, podríamos venir juntos mañana – ofreció.

El chico sonrió radiantemente - Claro, querida – tomó el aparato y guardó su contacto -. Puedes llamarme por la noche y así nos coordinamos.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana – se despidió con la mano.

-Nos vemos, Jack – se despidió Nahomi.

El castaño besó a ambas en la mejilla – Que alegría que dos mujeres tan hermosas y agradables lleguen a trabajar con nosotros – se alejó y despidió con la mano -. ¡Nos vemos, adiós Banky querido!

El moreno rodó los ojos y fingió no conocerlo, ambas mujeres rieron mientras que con sus manos despedían al escandaloso chico.

-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó el chico, a lo que ambas asintieron.

-o-

-¡Maldita sea! – gritó Inuyasha golpeando el volante de su ostentoso sedan rojo.

-Inuyasha, cálmate – trató de tranquilizar Miroku -, esto debe tener una explicación.

El peliplata bufó – Para mí todo está claro – puso en marcha su auto y siguió muy despacio a la azabache que entraba en un aparcamiento privado.

Un par de minutos después un hermoso y elegante sedan negro salía del recinto, cuando de este se bajó la ventanilla del piloto, el chico pudo ver al moreno y a Kagome dentro él – Zorra… - siseó furioso.

Por su parte Miroku decidió guardar silencio, siempre era su mejor aliado cuando el mal genio le ganaba la jugada a su voluble amigo, todo debía tener una explicación.

-Esto no se quedara así – volvió a poner en marcha su vehículo, para así poder enfrentar a la chica junto a su amante.

Mientras tanto, Kagome estaba ensimismada con los nevados paisajes de Nigata, amaba su ciudad natal pero nunca pensó en volver a ella, menos después de la vida que había planeado junto a Inuyasha y ahora por confiar ciegamente en él y postergar su carrera, estaba perdida.

La tibia mano del moreno apretó una de las suyas, ella miró su regazo y luego a él, no entendía porque pero esta vez no rehuyó de su apoyo, lo necesita, lo deseaba.

Nahomi por su parte, miraba las actitudes de los chicos en los asientos delanteros, una sonrisa huyó de sus labios cuando vio que el chico no quitó su mano durante todo el trayecto.

-Es aquí – anunció la azabache luego de veinte minutos de recorrido.

Bankotsu aparcó en una zona residencial y exclusiva a las afueras de la ciudad, las casas contaban con bastos terrenos, enormes mansiones que se alzaban a distancias excesivas unas de las otras.

-Hija, ¿estás lista? – preguntó Nahomi, apoyando su cuerpo hacia adelante, tratando de ver el rostro de su hija.

La azabache no soltó la mano del moreno, es más, a cada momento la apretaba un poco más, un presentimiento de angustia se apoderó de ella, presentía que algo muy pero muy malo ocurriría.

-Sí, estoy lista – dijo ahora con un poco mas de seguridad, volteó a ver al chico y le sonrió -. Te lo agradezco mucho – trató de soltar sus manos pero él la retuvo.

-Las estaré esperando aquí, si no te molesta – dijo serio.

-No es necesario, ya has hecho suficiente – se negó Kagome.

-Claro que sí, es una zona muy retirada – apagó el motor del auto mientras soltaba suavemente la delicada mano de ella y salía.

-Mamá… - habló dudosa Kagome mirando por el retrovisor.

Nahomi se encogió de hombros – No veo el problema – sonrió ella.

En ese momento el moreno llegaba a la puerta de la mujer – Nahomia – le ofreció la mano caballerosamente para ayudarla a salir.

Ella no acostumbrada a tales gestos, se sorprendió pero terminó por aceptarlo y salió.

Luego hizo lo mismo con la azabache – Gracias – dijo ella sonrojaba y saliendo al frio exterior.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – la voz de Inuyasha llego desde el vehículo detrás de ellos.

Kagome lo vio furioso y por un acto reflejo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, jamás había sido maltratada físicamente por el chico pero la violencia psicológica siempre estuvo presente en la relación.

-¡Kagome! – volvió a gritar el peliplata.

Bankotsu, sorprendido y molesto por la reacción de Kagome, tomó a Nahomi por el brazo y la atrajo junto a la chica para luego ponerse frente a ambas.

-Manténganse atrás – pidió bajó, tomando una actitud desafiante.

Inuyasha fijo sus furiosos ojos ámbar en el moreno y lo recorrió de pies a cabeza - ¿Quién eres tú, maldito? – lo increpó.

Miroku trató de alcanzarlo pero fue demasiado tarde, su amigo ya estaba a solo centímetros del rostro del moreno.

-Bankotsu Hiiryu – dijo cortante el moreno.

-Jamás te había visto – escupió Inuyasha -, hazte a un lado – trató de empujar al chico pero este le desvió las manos muy hábilmente.

-Me temo que eso no será posible – Bankotsu seguía manteniendo su fría postura, ya que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de controlar su genio -. Kagome – le habló a la chica sin voltear -, ve por tus cosas, las estaré esperando aquí.

-¿Sus cosas? – cuestionó Inuyasha tratando de hacer contacto visual -. ¿Me vas a dejar?, ¿tú a mi?, ¿acaso te volviste loca?

Las incoherencias que salían de la boca del peliplata impresionaban a Miroku y enfurecían al moreno.

-Kagome, será mejor que le hagas caso a tu amigo – le dijo el de cabello corto, la chica no era la más cercana a él pero reconocía que era una buena persona, incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien, mucho menos engañarlo, todo debía tener una explicación.

-¿De qué lado estas? – Inuyasha volteó a verlo.

Bankotsu aprovechó el momento y se giró hacia las mujeres – No se preocupen, todo estará bien – les aseguró -. Nahomi, llévela adentro.

La mujer asintió pero la azabache no podía mover sus pies, no tenía miedo por el peliplata si no por el moreno - ¿Estarás bien? – le preguntó fijando sus grandes ojos en él.

El ojiazul sonrió de lado y se acercó a ella besándole la frente, un acto que él repetía y que ella lo sentía tan intimo y protector que le encantaba – Claro que si preciosa, solo ve.

Inuyasha alcanzó a ver como la azabache se dejaba tocar por el moreno, para él, ella estaba traicionándolo en su máxima expresión, solo él tenía necesidades y prioridades en la relación, Kagome era una mujer y podía soportarlo.

La chica se fue junto a su madre y el peliplata trató de pasar pero Bankotsu se giró rápidamente y le golpe la boca del estomago, tomándole la espalda con la otra mano para evitar que cayera.

Cuando pudo girarse y comprobar que ni Kagome ni Nahomi estaban cerca, lo empujó con violencia dejándolo caer sobre Miroku.

-Nunca más te acerque a ella – le advirtió el moreno.

Inuyasha recuperaba el aliento – T-tu no p-puedes… darme ordenes.

-No, pero puedo alejarla de ti – le aseguró -. Kagome saldrá de la maldita casa, subirá a mi auto y tú te mantendrás lejos de ella y de su madre, ¿está claro? – le preguntó poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos de manera despreocupada, aun que su presencia amenazante no amainó en ningún momento.

El peliplata soltó una carcajada – Kagome es una don nadie, ella volverá a mí, no le queda nada, solo sirve para verse bien junto a mi – dijo recuperando su compostura con dificultad.

Ahora fue el moreno quien se carcajeó – Ella vale mas de lo que tu jamas te podras llegar a enterar pero no estoy interesado en que lo averigues – se encojió de hombros -. Ya estas advertido, dejala en paz.

La azabache y su madre salian de la casa justo en ese momento, ambas con una maleta fueron directo al auto del moreno sin voltear a ver a Inuyasha, lo que obviamente le molesto.

Bankotsu apretó uno de los botós del llavero de sus llaves y el maletero del vehiculo se abrió.

-¿Desde hace cuanto te acuestas con ella? – preguntó Inuyasha.

Kagome volteó a verlo mientras su madre guardaba las maletas, ella sabía que esto era solo el comienzo y lo mínimo que podía hablar el chico.

-¿De que estás hablando?, yo… - no pudo seguir rebatiendo ya que, eso ya había ocurrido, aun que no con la frecuencia que él creía.

-Eres una cualquiera, zor… - el moreno no se pudo contener y lo golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo en la mandíbula.

-Te lo advertí, no puedes negármelo – se acercó más a él para volver a golpearlo antes de que se estabilizara.

-No – pidió la azabache llegando junto a él -. No lo escuches y vámonos de aquí, por favor – le pidió.

Él dejo salir el aire y asintió – Como tú digas, preciosa.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el carro - ¡Tú no te puedes ir, Kagome! – gritó Inuyasha furioso -. ¡No puedes hacerme esto, él no es mejor que yo!

Kagome subió con la ayuda del moreno y este fue una última vez donde el peliplata – Grita, patalea, persíguela, acósala, yo siempre estaré junto a ella protegiéndola y cada vez que la hieras u ofendas, ten presente que estoy dispuesto a matarte – le palmeó el hombro de manera brusca y subió a su vehículo y se marchó.

-No te preocupes, cariño – trató de animar Nahomi -, todo mejorara.

Bankotsu, como en el anterior viaje, volvió a tomar la mano de la chica – Tu madre tiene razón, saldrás adelante, estoy seguro de eso.

-Gracias – sonrió ella y estrechó más la mano del chico.

Sin poder ponerle frenos a su corazón o a sus emociones, las cosas comenzaban a tomar curso, celos, pasión, amistad, venganza y codicia era lo que se estaba tejiendo en torno a la azabache, sola nunca podría salir de eso pero ¿podrán Bankotsu ser su apoyo y lograrla conquistar?, ¿o será arrastrada por la corriente y cumplirá con lo que esperan para ella?

Continuara…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Primero, como siempre, este fic está dedicado a **Escarlatta** , sin ella esto no hubiera nacido jamas.

 **Agradezco a las chicas de FanFiction…**

 **-kokorAai:** Esto no ha terminado, Inuyasha solo está comenzando con su descarga de enojo, así que espera lo siguiente o.o

 **-Escarlatta:** También me encanta cuando las cosas se complican, bueno se que le he cambiado mucho a la idea original pero me alegra que te este gustando, si tienes alguna sugerencia u observación, siéntete totalmente libre de hacerla =)

 **-Angeel O:** Esa zorra nunca es lo que parece, siempre tiene algo que esconder y que ocupa cuando menos se lo esperan, obviamente no es una desconocida para nadie o.o dije suficiente jajajajaja, te adoro.

 **-fran. sanchez:** Kikyo será mala pero siempre actuando desde las sombras, es una maldita =(

 **-Yamaika Higurashi:** Me alaga mucho que me pongas, aun que sea un poquito al nivel de Ai, ella fue mi maestra en escribir y es la mejor todos lo sabemos =) En cuanto a la historia, bueno Kikyo es la que odio así que será la mala, pero ya versa que tu odio se compartirá XD gracias por pasarte con tu cuenta.

 **-Asia12:** Bueno, no he tenido mucho tiempo, al menos no el que esperaba pero planeo llevarlo así de rápido, ya que los capítulos son cortitos, gracias por el apoyo.

 **-veronica ramirez:** Es un dulce, Banky, quería que fuera más tierno y amoroso, un chico frio y soberbio también puede tener su lado débil en alguien. Nahomi es madre y sabe lo que es bueno para su hija y Kikyo, bueno Kikyo es una zorra y asi se queda jajajajaja

 **Agradezco a las chicas del "Circulo Mercenario"…**

 **-Salazar Rios.**

 **-Gabriela Gomez**

 **-Vanne M Limón**

 **-Carolina Reyes**

 **-Laury Carrillo**

 **-Dany Jimenez**

 **-Alezitha Gongora Euan**

 **Agradezco a las chicas de grupo "Fanfic de Inu"…**

 **-Alejandra Lagos Sandoval**

 **-Luz Lozano**

 **-Lucy Loxar**

 **-Adriana Hoyos**

 **-Carolina Reyes**

 **-Ali Saldaño**

 **-Belen Bustos**

 **-Pineda Garcia Bere**

 **-Teffy Thiago**

A todas muchas gracias, me costó un poco este capítulo por temas de tiempo pero ya salió y espero les guste mucho.

Como siempre les recuerdo que si leen mi fic o cualquier otro dejen un rw, sus comentarios son nuestra paga y la mayor fuente de inspiración

Si aman a Banky, están totalmente invitadas a unirse al nuestro maravilloso grupo **"Circulo Mercenario"**

Muchos besos a todas. Fran 3


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

-Muchas gracias, Bankotsu – le dijo Nahomi dejando pasar al moreno con las maletas de su hija hasta el interior de su casa.

El hogar de infancia de Kagome, era una modesta casita en el límite norte la ciudad el cual era un sector de clase media, las casa eran a la medida de familias pequeñas, contaban con un solo piso, dos cuartos, dos baños y un espacio compartido para cocina, comedor y sala. Pero lo que más amaba Kagome, era su pórtico, amaba como no había cambiado, las mismas sillas de exterior, las mismas plantas adornando el lugar y por supuesto, su mecedora doble, era su infancia y adolescencia volviendo a sus recuerdos.

La azabache se quedó parada frente a la puerta principal, no había estado en la casa de su madre por un largo tiempo, ya que a pesar de vivir en la misma ciudad desde hace ya meses, solo se vieron un par de veces para tomar un café y llamada telefónicos.

Su atención fue llamada al fijar la vista en las escaleras de la entrada, un jarrón de vidrio con una bonita pintura de un bosque despertó sus emociones y las lagrimas saltaron de sus ojos – Papá… - susurró triste.

El moreno sin saber que hacer solo miro a la mujer junto a él – Mi esposo murió un día antes de que ella volviera a Narita, no ha venido desde el funeral y ese día… no fue capaz de entrar – le explicó.

Bankostu volvió a mirar a la chica que secaba sus lagrimas, aun arrodillada frente a preciado objeto, tenía mucho que conocer de ella, muchas cosas importantes y duras, de las cuales él quería volverse su apoyo incondicional.

-¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotras? – preguntó Nahomi de la nada.

El chico paso su vista de Nahomi a Kagome rápidamente, ella lo miro con sus ojos rojos e hinchados – Si tienes tiempo, estaría bien – limpió su rostro con gesto torpe y conteniéndose a sí misma.

-Seria un placer – asintió él.

-Perfecto entonces – la mujer miro al cielo frunciendo el ceño -. Sera mejor que aparques el carro en la cochera – señaló el pequeño cobertizo a un costado de la casa -, nevara y no querrás quedar atrapase – le palmeó el hombro y se marchó.

Bankotsu miró al cielo sin notar alguna señal de que la pequeña nevazón que había caído por la tarde, empeorara pero no le discutiría a la mujer, ya que no perdía nada con prevenir.

Kagome se quedo parada unos segundos mientras observaba al moreno con el ceño fruncido, le parecía bastante lindo cuando cambiaba tan drásticamente de expresión y se relajaba al estar con ella.

Luego de la cena, en donde todos ayudaron un poco, ya eran las ocho de la noche, sin notarlo habían pasado gran parte de la tarde charlando y conociéndose.

Nahomi estaba encantada con el moreno, lamentablemente a muy temprana edad había quedado huérfano, criado por su abuelo que había tenido suerte con un pequeño negocio y que el moreno supo aprovechar teniendo actualmente, una cantidad considerable de bares y restaurant, nadie le había regalado nada y eso a ella le fascinaba e inevitablemente lo comparaba con Inuyasha y más le agradaba al no encontrar nada similar entre ellos.

-Bueno, chicos – habló ella al terminar de recoger los trates sucios -. Me daré un baño y luego iré a dormir, mañana será un dia emocionante, ¿verdad?

Kagome asintió mientras comenzaba a lavaba los trastes y el moreno solo se acercó con un trapo para ayudarla a secar.

-Buenas noches, muchachos – Nahomi les hizo un gesto con la mano y los dejo solos.

-Se ve muy feliz tu madre – afirmó el moreno comenzando a secar.

Kagome hábilmente lavaba y enjuagaba, siempre se le dieron bien las tareas del hogar – Ella siempre ha sido así, es solo que… - dudó un poco antes de encontrar las palabras adecuadas -, muchas cosas han sucedido – sonrió débilmente.

Un silencio muy cómodo se estableció entre ellos, sincronizados, terminaron rápidamente la tarea que realizaban, Bankotsu miro su reloj de mano que marchaba las ocho menos quince – Ya debería irme – informó desdoblando las mangas de su camisa.

Al moreno nunca le había resultado fácil la tarea de abotonarse los puños por sí mismo, siempre era una dura pelea que eventualmente lograba ganar, Kagome lo vio medio batallar – Déjame ayudarte – secó sus manos, le tomó las mangas y comenzó su labor.

Bankotsu la miró desde su altura, sus largas pestañas que se batían cada vez que la chica pestañeaba hacían un hermoso contraste con su blanca y cremosa piel y los perfectos labios rosas que tenían un delicioso sabor para él, lo tentaban.

Conteniéndose, se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada – Gracias – le dijo cuando ella termino, caminó hasta la sala, se puso su saco y tomó su abrigo -. Gracias por lo de hoy – comenzó a despedirse.

-¿Tienes que irte ya? – preguntó ella, el chico alzó una de sus cejas sorprendido -. B-bueno, está nevando y… - respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse y habló - podríamos tomar una taza de café mientras admiramos la nieve por un rato, ¿si quiere?

-Puedo quedarme todo el tiempo que tú me pidas – le aseguró él con una sonrisa.

La azabache, roja como un tomate, jugueteó nerviosa con sus manos - ¿C-como te gusta el café? – Preguntó agachando su mirada-

Bankotsu le tomó el mentón para que lo mirara - ¿Qué te parece si lo preparo yo? - Kagome sin poder decir nada solo asintió -. ¿Tienes alguna forma favorita de beberlo? – ella negó -, bueno, en ese caso – acarició sus mejillas y rozó con el pulgar sus labios -. Déjame sorprenderte – le besó la frente y volvió a la cocina.

Kagome puso sus dedos en fu frente _"Es tan lindo"_ pensó embobada y fue a recargarse en una pared cercana para mirar al chico.

Hábilmente, Bankotsu fue capaz de encontrar lo necesario, una de las cosas de las cuales disfrutaba era de un buen café, así que confiaba en sus habilidades. Mientras el café se calentaba, tomó un poco de canela del especiero y la colocó en una pequeña olla en donde se calentaba un poco de leche, una vez listos los líquidos, los sirvió.

-¿Café con leche? – cuestionó divertida, no era nada especial.

Él asintió – Pero… - metió la mano en el bolsillo interno de su sacó y saco dos pequeños envoltorios de chocolate -, esto los hace especial – puso uno en cada taza y le tendio una a ella -. Ten.

Ella sopló un poco y luego dio un pequeño sorbo, estaba delicioso, efectivamente era un simple café con leche pero al no estar completamente caliente, el chocolate se derretía lentamente y le daba un sabor exquisito – Esto es delicioso – aceptó dando ahora un sorbo más largo -. ¿Quieres ir fuera?, me gustaría ver la nieve.

-Claro – aceptó el y juntos fueron al pórtico.

La azabache decidió sentarse en la mecedora doble y él la imitó - ¿Tienes frio? – preguntó bebiendo de su café.

Ella negó encogiéndose un poco en el asiento – Amaba este clima, la nieve es hermosa.

-Estoy viendo algo mejor – susurró Bankotsu mirándola.

Ella se sonrojó – Me pones nerviosa – declaró huyendo de sus poderosos ojos azules.

-Seria problemático que no – se carcajeó con voz ronca.

Eso la hizo sonreír, la sonrisa del chico era hermosa, sus blancos dientes hacían un bonito contraste con su piel y la tenue luz ayudaba a la atmosfera romántica.

-¿Fue muy difícil vivir sin tus padres? – soltó de pronto ella -. Lo lamento, eso fue muy desconsiderado.

-Viví una buena infancia – comenzó a contar él -, estuve con mis padres hasta los doce años, los perdí el día de mi ingreso a secundaria en un accidente vehicular.

-Lo siento mucho – ella tomó la mano de él por reflejo.

Bankotsu aceptó el gesto y la estrechó un poco mas – Mi abuelo no aceptaba a mi padre, fue muy complicado en un principio, decía que lo veía en mi, así que ya te imaginaras el resto – se encogió de hombros -. Con el pasar del tiempo fue aceptándome, solo éramos lo dos así que nos unimos mucho. Cuando murió en mi último año de preparatoria me heredó su pequeño hotel y así comencé a expandirlo hasta llegar a lo que tengo hoy, como les conté durante la cena.

Ella nunca pensó que había pasado por tanto, cuando lo veía solo encantaba a un hombre seguro de sí mismo, fuerte, confiable, amable y tierno, aun que con momentos de seriedad y hostilidad pero ahora comprendía el por qué.

-Yo viví toda mi vida en este lugar – miró a su alrededor la azabache deteniéndose en el jarro de su padre -. Papá era escultor en vidrio, tenía un pequeño taller en el centro que mamá tuvo que vender.

-Debe haber sido un buen hombre – atinó a decir el moreno.

-El mejor que he conocido – asintió la chica -, aun que muy descuidado con su salud, cuando estaba en ultimo año de preparatoria tuvo tres ataques al corazón, su exigente juventud le pasaba la cuenta y él nunca se controló, decía que la vida aun le tenía muchas cosas por entregar – una triste sonrisa se dibujo en su cara -. No pude estar con él en sus últimos días, jamás me lo voy a perdonar – negó soltando cálidas lagrimas por sus mejillas.

Bankotsu soltó su mano, dejó ambas tazas en el suelo y la abrazó mientras le acariciaba el cabello – Estoy seguro que aun que tú no estuvieras, sabía perfectamente cuanto lo amabas y estaría muy triste de verte así.

Ella hipeó un poco y lo rodeó con sus débiles brazos por el cuello – Solo quería decirle cuanto lo amaba – sollozó dejando brotar sus tristes sentimientos -, lo extraño tanto, tanto.

Largos minutos pasaron y ellos seguían abrazados, Bankotsu había recostado su cuerpo en el respaldo dejándola levemente sobre él, mientras la consolaba y consentía.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo totalmente diferente a nuestra conversación? – preguntó el chico cuando la sintió calmada -. ¿Cómo terminaste con un tipo como Inuyasha?

La azabache tomó aire y lo dejo salir pesadamente sin moverse de su lugar - Siempre fue mi novio, desde la secundaria – la chica limpió su rostro -, siempre fue un poco… consentido, pero el dinero no empeoró – frunció el ceño recordando muchas cosas con el peliplata -. Solo las apariencias, los lujos y el impresionar a los demás eran importantes para él.

-¿Lo eran para ti? – Bankotsu la estrechó mas contra su cuerpo al sentirla tiritar un poco.

Ella agradecida por su calor negó – Siempre fueron una molestia pero lo hacía para evitar que Inuyasha me… - se cortó ella de manera incomoda.

El moreno buscó la mirada de la chica, mostrándole unos ojos eran más oscuros que antes y muy serios - ¿Te ha golpeado?

Kagome negó inmediatamente – Nunca, pero si es muy violento e hiriente al hablar y discutir, yo solo quería evitar esas discusiones, es por eso que jamás trate de contrariarlo, además él me cuidaba – dijo insegura de sus propias palabras.

Bankotsu prefirió no decir nada, él tenía una opinión clara de la situación pero no era el momento de decírselo - ¿Te arrepientes de lo que paso entre nosotros hoy? – conservó su seriedad al preguntar.

Ella miró la abundante nieve que ya comenzaba a caer – No, solo lamento como sucedió – se sonrojó al recordar el pasional encuentro entre ellos -. Esto es muy extraño, las cosas no deberían suceder así de rápido – negó con una débil sonrisa.

-Las cosas pasan como tú quieras, preciosa – afirmó el moreno -. Yo vi algo en ti desde el primer momento, no sé explicarlo pero es algo…

-Natural – la azabache lo vio a los ojos y puso su pequeña mano sobre su rostro -. También lo siento así pero quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez, sé que es muy estúpido.

Él apoyó su frente contra la de ella sin dejar de mirarla – No lo es, quiero conocerte y que tú me conozcas pero – sus azules ojos se fijaron en los labios de ella -, hay cosas que no puedo evitar hacer – sin decir más cerró sus ojos y junto sus labios con los de ella, sin hacer ningún movimiento mas.

El tierno beso fue recibido favorablemente por la azabache que también cerró sus ojos y rodeó el cuello de él. Bankostu al sentirse aceptado, abrió muy lentamente su boca y jugueteó con la lengua de la chica, el beso nunca aumento de intensidad pero no por eso se trasmitía menos pasión, ambos se deseaban y era evidente pero también ambos deseaban confiar el uno en el otro.

Largo minutos besándose, los pelinegros se separaron con suavidad, ella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, mientras él la observaba lleno de devoción, nunca en su vida una mujer le había robado el corazón.

-Te demostrare que puedes confiar en mí, yo te protegeré y te demostrare lo que es ser amada – como si ella fuera a quebrarse, él removió unos cabellos que caían por su rostro y los acomodó detrás de su oreja -, solo dame la oportunidad.

Kagome aun no abría sus ojos, estaba muy asustada pero algo le decía que debía confiar – Tengo miedo – reconoció.

Pudiendo ver su sincera inseguridad, el chico le acarició el rostro – Lo sé, también yo, nunca había ofrecido tanto a una mujer, siempre tomo lo que quiero sin esperar a que se me dé pero tu… tu eres diferente, eres única en el mundo, Kagome.

Esas palabras llegaron directo al corazón de la chica que quria salir salía de su pecho por la emoción – Solo tomémoslo con calma y veamos que sucede, ¿te parece bien?

-Siempre que me dejes tener estos momentos, puedo hacer lo que tú me pidas – asintió Bankostu regalándole la sonrisa más bella que la azabache jamás había visto en su vida.

Esta vez fue Kagome quien junto sus labios, aun que solo en un cortó pero dulce roce – Sera mejor que vuelvas a casa, mañana será un gran día, jefe – bromeó tímidamente.

-Es verdad – asintió él y se puso de pie con ella en brazos -, hora de dormir – caminó hasta la puerta de entrada -. Duerme bien, preciosa – la bajó con mucha delicadeza y besó su frente para luego marcharse.

Kagome esperó el silencio en la puerta de entrada hasta que vio el lujoso auto perderse por las calles de su barrio, una vez sola se recargó en la pared y sonrió poniendo las manos en su pecho.

Las sensaciones, deseos y sentimientos junto al moreno eran nuevos y hermosos, solo un día basto para hacerla replantearse toda su relación con Inuyasha, no quería ni imaginar qué pasaría con su cabeza y su corazón en el transcurso de los días junto a Bankotsu, solo esperaba que nada resultara mal y pudiera darse una nueva oportunidad.

CONTINUARA…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno chicas como todos los capítulos, se lo dedico a **Escarlatta.** Pero en esta ocasión también a **fran. sanchez** , querida tus comentarios siempre me sacan una carcajada XD, gracias

Agradezco a las chicas de **FanFiction…**

 **-fran. sanchez:** Tú y tus golpes ninja jajajajaj juro que me da una alegría tremenda ver tus comentarios y los leo una y mil veces, me encantan. Volviendo al fic, bueno conozco a Hombres y mujeres que por tener un poco mas de dinero, creen que se les está permitido todo, incluso ser los idiotas más grandes de este mundo, Inu solo personifica eso, ya verás que lo seguirás odiando y deseando más golpes ninjas para él, te mando un beso enorme =D

 **-Yumaika Higurashi:** primero, gracias por los rw capitulo a capitulo que me dejaste ne le otro fic, muchas creen que por que el fic se termino ya no se ven los rw, yo lo hago siempre que puedo, por lo demás esa historia tendrá continuación así que no te preocupes ;)

Y volviendo a este fic, bueno las cosas con Inu obviamente no se quedaran aquí, seguirán pero no solo con él, ya verás.

 **-kokorAai:** Inu es un hijo de papi consentido, ósea, es un idiota jajajaja Si te gusta cómo va Banky hasta ahora, espero amaras este capítulo =)

 **-Darlen Johana:** Muchas gracias, dudo mucho al avanzar esperando que no sea muy predecible o curso, me alegra que te guste.

 **-Escarlatta:** Aun queda por ver a Inu, es un maldito pero ya le tocara otra vez su merecido, no te apures =) En el próximo capitulo veremos su trabajo en el diario =)

Agradezco a mis hermanas del **Circulo Mercenario…**

 **-Gabriela Gomez**

 **-Alezitha Gongora Euan**

 **-Maria Fernanda Ataman Jon**

 **-Laury Carrillo**

 **-Dany Jimenez**

 **-Luz Lozano**

 **-Vanne M. Limon**

Agradezco a las chicas de **Fanfic de Inuyasha…**

 **-Teffy Thiago**

 **-Teresitha Vazquez**

 **-Lucy Loxar**

 **-Pineda Garcia Bere**

 **-Belen Bustos**

 **-Adriana Hoyos**

 **-Carolina Reyes**

 **-Cecilia Reyna**

 **-Elisa Guadalupe Torres Bautista**

 **-Alejandra Lagos Sandoval**

 **-Ivonne Barraza**

 **-Elizabeth Palomares**

Bueno chicas, como siempre recordarles que si leen mi fic o cualquier otro dejen su rw con opiniones, sugerencias, críticas (constructivas) o lo que ustedes quieran, recuerden que sus rw son nuestra paga.

También a las amantes de esta maravillosa pareja, si desean pueden unirse a nuestro grupo "Circulo Mercenario"

Espero este cursi capitulo les guste, ya el otro vendrá un poco de cosillas, un beso a todas, las amo. **Fran 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

Esa noche Kagome durmió como nunca en mucho tiempo, la tranquilidad de su habitación, saber que su madre estaba junto a ella y la llegada a su vida del moreno, le deban la esperanza de que su vida volviera a pertenecerle y sería feliz.

A la mañana siguiente, ambas mujeres despertaron sobre las seis de la mañana, el horario de entrada de Nahomi era hasta las ocho por lo que tenían tiempo de sobra para prepararse con calma.

Kagome no estaba segura en qué consistía precisamente su trabajo pero iría preparada para ayudar en lo que fuera, decidió vestir de la manera más cómoda posible pero sin perder formalidad. Unos ajustados pantalones negros, un chaleco azul holgado pero que dejaba ver sus prominentes curvas y unas botas a la rodilla sin tacos eran perfectos.

Mientras terminaban su desayuno, la madre de la azabache se acercó a la ventana al escuchar el motor de un auto fuera de casa - ¿Qué extraño? – susurró corriendo la cortina blanca.

Kagome salía de la cocina luego de lavar los trastes - ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó acercándose.

-Acaba de aparcar un auto rojo aquí fuera – informó Nahomi -, ¿será Inuyasha?

La chica negó – No suena como su auto – dijo un poco irónica.

Desde el vehículo un hombre cubierto con una chamarra con capucha bajó y corrió a la puerta de las mujeres para luego tocar el timbre.

-Yo iré – dijo seria Kagome.

Abrió la puerta solo un poco, con precaución - ¿Sí? – preguntó dudosa, sin ver el rostro de la persona.

-Oh, querida – Jackotsu descubrió de pronto su cabeza y frotó sus manos -, esta helando aquí afuera, ¿te importaría si entro?

Sorprendida la azabache abrió - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – se hizo a un lado y dejo entrara al castaño.

Jackotsu se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó – Banky me dijo como llegar – le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla -, tuvo que solucionar algunas cosas, así que no podía venir por ustedes.

-Yo no se lo pedí – negó Kagome.

El castaño rodó los ojos – ¿Y tu creíste que el dejaría que Nahomi y tu fueran solas al trabajo?, por favor, es de Bankotsu y de ti, de quien hablamos.

-¡Jackotsu, querido! – Nahomi llego al recibidor y abrazó al chico -. Por dios, estas muy frio, ¿ha desayunado?

Él negó – Banky me despertó muy temprano, no me dio tiempo – hizo un puchero exagerado.

-Oh, pobre – la mujer tomo las manos de él y lo condujo a la sala -, ven que te sirvo algo de inmediato.

Kagome tomó su móvil y recordó que no tenía el numero del moreno – Jack – llamó al chico, mientras entraba a la sala -, ¿me podrías dar el numero de Bankotsu?

-Claro, querida – tomó el móvil y tecleó con agilidad para luego devolvérselo -. Creo que aun no llega a su reunión, así que tienes tiempo de hablar con él.

Ella asintió, marcó para llamar y salió al recibidor para poder hablar con más calma, tomó su abrigo nuevo calzándoselo y salió al pórtico.

-¿Diga? – el chico respondió con tono cortante.

Ella se puso nerviosa por el tono – S-soy Kagome.

-Hola preciosa – el moreno cambio inmediatamente su tono a uno más dulce y tranquilo -, ¿esta Jackotsu contigo?

-Sí, sobre eso… te agradezco mucho que lo enviaras pero no era necesario – dijo sentándose en la mecedora.

-Algunas calles están cerradas por la nevada de anoche, el transporte público está lleno de desvíos y hubiera sido complicado que llegaran al centro – debatió él.

Ella suspiró – Mucha gente tiene que movilizarse de esa forma, no siempre podrá venir por nosotras.

-Ira solo cuando yo no pueda hacerlo – puntualizó él.

-Pero…

-No quiero que estés incomoda, lleva tiempo adaptarse a las cosas y el autobús debe ser tu menor preocupación en este momento, solo déjame ayudarte, ¿quieres? – la voz suave de él la envolvía, sin poder rebatir -. Cerrando ese tema, ¿pudiste descansar?

-Sí, pase una muy buena noche – le contestó ella, agradándole lo cotidiano de la conversación -. ¿Tú dormiste bien? – se golpeó la frente, sintiéndose estúpida por la pregunta trillada, él no tenía motivos para dormir mal, era ella la de los problemas.

-No me quejo – dijo despreocupado.

-Eso es bueno – sonrió ella.

-Bueno preciosa, debo marcharme – se comenzó a despedir él -. Jackotsu te ayudara con tu trabajo, el contrato esta sobre mi escritorio, léelo con calma y fírmalo cuando quieras, yo estaré de vuelta tan pronto termine aquí.

Kagome sentía como si fueran una pareja real, al tener ese tipo de conversación por lo que se atrevió a decir algo que sabia la comprometía pero no le importo – Te estaré esperando, Bank, cuídate mucho – sonrió y cortó la llamada.

Emocionada como una quinceañera llevo su móvil a su pecho y sonriente volvió a entrar a casa.

-o-

En la constructora Taisho…

-Inuyasha, debes relajarte un poco, amigo – Miroku trató de tranquilizar al inquieto peliplata.

El chico se paseaba de un lado a otro por su oficina como león enjaulado – Ella me estaba engañando – dijo tronando sus dedos -, la muy perra me estaba engañando.

El ojiazul frunció el ceño – Fuiste tú el que comenzó con sus indiscreciones primero – puntualizó.

-¿Y eso qué? – se volteó Inuyasha encarándolo -. Sabemos que lo de Kikyo no es nada serio, solo es una aventura mas y ya está – hizo ademan con sus brazos -. Kagome sabe que ella será mi mujer, no se cual es su maldito problema.

-Creo que a las señoritas no les gusta ser plato de segunda mesa de nadie – habló Miroku despreocupado -, el que tu asumieras que Kagome sería un simple adorno fue un gran error.

-Por favor, Miroku – el peliplata fue hasta su silla y se dejo caer -. Kagome es perfecta para ser mi esposa, es sumisa, complaciente y pobre. La mujer perfecta para alguien como yo que le puede ofrecer lo que jamás tendrá en su triste vida.

-Quizás debas dejarla ir, no es una mala chica – Miroku apoyó sus manos sobre el lujoso escritorio y lo miro acusadoramente.

-Perdí mucho tiempo puliéndola, no puedo dejarla, ella es mía – la mirada de Inuyasha se volvió fría y calculadora -. Debo averiguar quién es ese sujeto, el maldito se atrevió a humillarme y amenazarme, sin mencionar que quiere lo que es mío.

-No asumas lo que aun no compruebas – negó Miroku -, puede ser solo su amigo.

-Ella no tiene amigo, solo me tiene a mí y así se debe quedar.

-o-

Cercano al medio día, Kagome ya estaba acoplada a sus funciones. Como bien decía su contrato debía cumplir como administradora, cerciorándose que todas las cosas funcionaran, que cada persona cumpliera con su trabajo y que los clientes se fueran satisfechos con el servicio.

-Querida, el odioso tipo de la mesa ocho esta quejándose de la sopa – Jackotsu miraba con odio al hombre de mediana edad que estaba con el ceño fruncido en una de las mesas del fondo.

Ella arregló su chaleco para darse seguridad – Iré a hablar con él – caminó hasta el tipo y le dio una cordial sonrisa -. Buenas tardes, señor – se presentó educadamente -. Soy Kagome Higurashi, la administradora, ¿tiene algún inconveniente?

-¿Inconveniente? – repitió el hombre muy molesto -, tengo un maldito problema – apuntó la sopa frente a él -. Esta porquería esta fría.

La azabache pestañeó un par de veces, notablemente incomoda por su actitud -. Bueno, si desea podemos calentarla o…

-¡Quiero hablar con el maldito dueño! – gritó poniéndose de pie, intimidando a la chica aun mas -. No es posible que la incompetente persona a la cual le pagan por esto, lo haga mal, es inaceptable.

-Le pido respeto para los trabajadores y para mi, esa no es forma de expresarse – la chica se molesto mucho por el comentario, sobre todo al ser su madre la responsable de la cocina.

-¿Acaso ellos mostraron respeto por darme esta sopa mediocre? – parecía increíble que alguien pudiera enojarse tanto por una simple sopa, pero así lo era, el sujeto estaba casi colérico -. ¡Quiero hablar con el maldito dueño, no con una niña que juega a ser competente!

-Me llamaba – Bankotsu entró unos minutos antes al local sin interferir, quería ver la situación con calma antes de mandar al diablo al hombre.

-¿Y tu quien eres? – preguntó el sujeto.

El moreno se acercó a la mesa con una sonrisa ladina y extendió su mano – El maldito dueño de este restorán – se presentó sarcástico.

-¡Al fin, alguien de importancia para hablar! – miró a la azabache de manera despectiva y se volteó hacia el chico -. Esta porquería de sopa esta fría, no entiendo como tienen a gente tan incompetente e ineficiente trabajando en es… - sus insultos fueron cortados al sentir un liquido corriendo desde su cabeza hacia su ropa -. ¡Maldición, esto quema! – gritó tomando la servilleta y secándose su rostro.

-¿Creí que estaba fría? – cuestionó Bankotsu dejando el plato ahora vacio sobre la mesa.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a un cliente? – el hombre miraba con odio al chico.

-Preciosa, puedes llamar a Nahomi aquí, por favor – Bankotsu se volteó a ver a la azabache impresionada a su espalda.

-C-claro – tartamudeó ella dando la vuelta hacia la cocina, ella estaba muy enojada por la actitud del cliente pero jamás habría pensado en reaccionar de la forma en que Bankotsu lo hizo, aun que se sentía protegida.

Una vez solos, el moreno tomó al hombre por el cuello – En unos segundos vendrá la encargada de supervisar la comida, te disculparas con ella y con Kagome – le informó.

-¿Qué te pasa?, estás loco – el hombre trató de zafarse pero le fue imposible.

-Solo te estoy pidiendo que te disculpes por ser una maldita basura con ellas, por sobre todo con mi chica, ¿te queda claro o debo ser mas educativo? – la sonrisa de Bankotsu fue macabra, por lo que el hombre solo asintió con miedo -. Que buen hombre – lo soltó y arregló su arruinado y húmedo traje.

Segundos después, Kagome salía junto a Nahomi y se dirigían hacia ellos. Nahomi muy apenada habló primero – Lamento mucho que la comida no sea de su agradó, quizás…

-N-no, no se preocupe – el sujeto batió sus manos muy nervioso mientras sonreía -. Solo tuve una mala mañana, le pido disculpas por ser un maleducado, y a usted también, señorita – hizo una rígida reverencia ante Kagome -, perdone mis malos modales, se lo suplico.

La azabache negó – Por favor, no se disculpe – ella le sonrió -, todos tenemos un mal día alguna vez.

-Muchas gracias – asintió el sujeto -. Bueno – sacó dinero de su bolsillo y lo dejo sobre la mesa -, si me disculpan me retiro, y otra vez, perdón por las molestia.

Cuando fue a marcharse, el moreno lo tomó por el hombro – Lo acompaño hasta la puerta – dijo serio y una vez fuera lo miro amenazante -. No quiero volver a verte por aquí nunca más, ¿está claro? – el aludido solo asintió efusivo y nervioso -. Perfecto, ahora largo – movió su cabeza con gesto fresco.

Rapidamnete el sujeto se fue sin mirar atrás. - ¿Qué paso con eso de que, el cliente siempre tiene la razón"? – Jackostu habló a espaldas del moreno.

Bankotsu guardó las manos en sus bolsillo y trató de entrar – Tu lo has dicho, clientes, no basuras.

-De verdad te gusta, ¿eh? – dijo divertido el castaño haciendo que el moreno le tomara atención.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme? – preguntó desafiante.

El chico negó – Solo tengo curiosidad de cómo arreglaras las cosas con "ese" problemita de cabello lacio, antes de que Kag lo note.

Bankotsu bufó – Eso no es relevante – dijo desinteresado.

-¿De verdad? – Jackotsu alzó sus cejas -. Parece bastante loca la chica, miles de veces te dije que este momento llegaría y te enredarías con alguna maniática desquiciada.

-No te metas en mis asuntos, Jack – amenazó el moreno.

-Kagome, es una buena chica – dijo ahora serio -, no merece sufrir más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

-Eso lo tengo muy claro, no es necesario que me lo digas – el moreno sacó un paquete de cigarrillo, tomó uno y prendió con una profunda calada.

Jackotsu lo miró con una ceja en alto – No sabes cuánto tiempo espere verte así – soltó una risita.

-No sé de qué me hablas – se desentendió el chico, dejando salir el humo de sus pulmones.

-No sé si enamorado… pero si, embobado por una chica, oh dios mío, esto es muy divertido – frotó sus manos el castaño -. Solo espero puedas controlar tu genio y no asustarla, se ve que no es como tus antiguas novias.

-Yo no tengo novias, Jack – lo cortó Bankotsu mirándolo de lado y aclarando un punto importantísimo en su vida.

-Y ese es mi punto – volvió a reír el chico -. Las cosas se pondrán interesantísimas, mi querido Banky – se volteó y entró al local con una amplia y divertida sonrisa.

El moreno se quedó mirando la nieve acumulada, Jackotsu tenía razón, ¿qué era tener una relación?, él jamás se lo había permitido ni tampoco le había llamado la atención, las mujeres eran solo un delicioso pasatiempo del cual Bankotsu disfrutaba a cabalidad, sin limitaciones ni restricciones, pero ¿cómo afectaría su pasado en su nuevo camino?, ¿era un capricho o algo mas?, no tenia respuestas para tales incógnitas en su vida, solo sabía que Kagome era más que todo eso y no pretendía perderla.

CONTINUARA…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Capítulo dedicado a **Escarlatta =)**

Agradezco a las chicas de **Fanfiction. Net…**

 **-kokorAai.**

 **-fran. sanchez:** Espero quedara mas menos insinuado el cómo era nuestro Banky precioso, no digo que esté actuando pero si esta "controlando" su personalidad frente a Kag o.o

 **-Yumaika Higurashi.**

Agradezco a las chicas del **"Círculo Mercenario"…**

 **-Salazar Rios**

 **-Alezitha Gongora Euan**

 **-Luz Lozano**

 **-Laury Carrillo**

 **-Maria Fernanda Ataman Jon**

 **-Vanne M. Limon**

Agradezco a las chicas de fb **"Fanfic de Inu"…**

 **-Lucy Loxar**

 **-Elizabeth Palomares**

 **-Adriana Hoyos**

 **-Alejandra lagos Sandoval**

 **-Carolina Reyes**

 **-Sheren Alvarado**

 **-Ali Saldaño**

 **-Karla Morales Garcia**

 **-Arely Cortess**

 **-Pineda Garcia Bere**

 **-Triss Rauda**

Próximo capitulo aparecerá una chica (o chicas?) del pasado de Banky o.o, y quizás Kag se dé cuenta que tiene mucho en común con Banky, en cuanto a su personalidad =)

Como siempre pedirles que si leen mi fic o cualquier otro que dejen un comentario con su opiniones, sugerencias, peticiones, quejas, reclamos o lo que sea, sus palabras son nuestra fuente de inspiración más efectiva.

Por último, a las chicas y chicos amantes del bankag, están cordialmente invitadas a unirse a nuestro grupo de FB, "Circulo Mercenario"

Muchos besos, Fran 3


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX**

Las semanas pasaron y Kagome lentamente se adaptaba a su trabajo y a las notables e incontables atenciones especiales que Bankotsu tenía con ella, los trabajadores la veían con respeto pero la chica supo ganar su confianza, por lo que era recibida como a uno más, excepto cuando el jefe estaba cerca.

No había tenido noticias de Inuyasha en ese casi ya mes, lo que le parecía extraño pero agradecía. Cada vez se sentía más a gusto con el moreno, no habían vuelto a tener un encuentro tan pasional, ni siquiera él la había vuelto a besar pero siempre estaba atento a cualquier cosa que ella necesitara, antes de que lo notara.

Todos los días pasaba por ella y su madre a la casa, Nahomi lo invitaba a desayunar y luego los tres llegaban al club/restorán, aun que muy pocas veces el permanecía por allí, ya que las reuniones habían aumentado por su inminente expansión a mas puntos de la ciudad.

Ese día viernes, ya cercano a las siete de la tarde, Kagome miro por última vez los registros de suministros faltantes que su madre le había entregado, había sido una semana exitosa y todo estaba casi vacio. Luego de firmarlos, apoyó sus codos en el mesón y dejo salir el aire cansada.

-Querida, ¿cerramos? – preguntó Jackotsu recargándose en el mesón.

La chica estiró sus brazos – Si, el cambio de turno al club será más temprano hoy – sonrió cansadamente.

El chico asintió y fue a dar la instrucción a los trabajadores para que se marcharan. Mientras ella cerraba la caja, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, entrando una chica alta, rubia, vestida con un provocativo vestido rojo corto, unas botas negras altas y un ligero abrigo negro que dejaba ver su hombro desnudo.

La rubia se acercó a Kagome con garbó y la miro con superioridad - ¿Esta Bank? – preguntó descortésmente.

La azabache alzó una de sus cejas un poco molesta _"¿Bank?"_ se preguntó internamente – Él no se encuentra – ella se puso de pie y rodeó el mesón para pararse frente a la altiva rubia -, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? – sonrió la azabache con fingida educación.

La rubia curvó sus labios de manera burlona – Tu en nada, pequeña – miró a su alrededor y localizó al castaño -. ¡Jackotsu! – lo llamó escandalosamente -, ¿me puedes decir dónde demonios se metió Bank?.

El chico frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a las mujeres - ¿Y tú eres…?

La chica rodó los ojos – Tanya, ¿quién más? – dijo molesta -. Llegue ayer a la ciudad y no consigo comunicarme con él.

Jackotsu rememoró un poco y lo recordó _"La azafata"_ despertó su mente, miró nervioso a Kagome y sonrió – Oh, sí claro, ven conmigo – trató de tomar a la chica por el brazo para llevarla a la oficina del moreno.

-¡No! – se removió bruscamente Tanya -, quiero que lo llamas en este momento – exigió.

-¡Hola! – saludó una chica de cabello rojo que entraba en ese momento al restorán.

Kagome la vio sonriente – Hola, Ayame – se acercó a la jefa de garzones del bar -, ¿ya estas mejor?, nos preocupamos mucho hoy cuando nos contaron que te desmayaste – la tomó de las manos preocupada.

La pelirroja se sonrojó – Bueno… - rascó nerviosa su cuello.

-¿Qué es? – insistió Kagome.

Ayame tomó aire y lo dejo salir – Estoy embarazada – anunció con una gran sonrisa.

La azabache abrió sus ojos emocionada – Eso es maravilloso – la abrazó con entusiasmo -, Kouga debe estar muy feliz.

La chica sonrió mientras asentía – Hubieras visto lo que le costó dejarme venir sola hoy al trabajo.

Ambas rieron – Lo imagino, ¿Bankotsu lo traerá verdad? – preguntó la azabache, despertando el interés de Tanya que aun se negaba a acompañar al castaño.

-Eso creo, aun que no estoy segura de a qué hora – aseguró Ayame.

-Ya veo, bueno puedes ir a prepararte y comenzar a organizar a la gente, pero si comienzas a sentir algún malestar paras de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo? – Kagome la miró con seriedad.

La pelirroja asintió aun con una sonrisa – No te preocupes, Kouga se encargara de que nada malo nos ocurra – acarició tiernamente su inexistente vientre.

Kagome sonrió y la dejo comenzar con su trabajo.

Se había hecho muy amiga de Ayame y Kouga, el administrador del bar, el cual era un buen amigo del moreno.

Ahora recordando a Bankotsu, su mirada viajó a la rubia que aun seguí discutiendo con Jackotsu.

-Ya escuchaste lo que dijeron – repetía por encima vez Jackotsu -, no tenemos idea de a qué hora puede llegar.

-No me importa – dijo Tanya sentándose en uno de los taburetes de a barra -, aquí me quedo a esperarlo.

El chico miro suplicante a Kagome, y ella suspiró resignada.

-¿Tanya, verdad? – le preguntó acercándose a ella -. Veras, los trabajadores comenzaran a hacer los preparativos para el bar y… - miro el reloj de muralla -, solo tienen una hora para que esto quede listo, si gustas puedes esperar a Bankotsu en su oficina – ofreció.

La rubia sonrió con malicia, sacando un cigarrillo de su abrigo – Yo no me moveré de aquí – lo prendió y lanzó el humo en la cara de la azabache -. A menos que el mismo Bankotsu me venga a sacar.

Kagome respiró un par de veces tratando de controlarse, ya de entrada la chica le había parecido vulgar y le desagradaba pero esto era el colmó – No puedes fumar aquí, por favor hazlo…

-¡Ya deja de molestar y ve a ganar el sueldo que te pagan, niña! – le gritó histérica la rubia -. Que fastidio de mujer – negó aun con su cigarrillo en la boca.

La azabache entrecerró los ojos y fue su límite – Largo – le dijo cortante.

Jackotsu se sorprendió por el tonó terriblemente parecido al de su amigo moreno pero no hizo nada, solo observo.

-¿Qué me dijiste? – Tanya se puso de pie y la encaró.

Kagome la mira hacia arriba por la ridícula diferencia de estaturas – He dicho, largo – le repitió con el mismo tono -. Soy la administradora hasta que llegue mi remplazo, estas estorbando en nuestro trabajo, así que fuera.

La rubia soltó una burlona sonrisa – No puedo creer como estas chiquillas son valientes y atrevidas – bajó un poco su rostro para dejarlo frente al de Kagome -. Yo no me iré hasta que…

-¡Ya está! – la azabache tomó a la rubia de un brazo y la llevo fuera -. Si tanto quieres esperar a Bankotsu, lo haces fuera – dijo finalmente, entró y cerró con pestillo.

Por los ventanales se veía como Tanya estaba indignada y sin poder explicarse la situación, se machó.

Kagome no dejo de mirarla hasta que la perdió de vista, a su espalda, los trabajadores que acomodaban el lugar la miraban sorprendidos por el radical cambio en la tranquila chica.

Jackotsu se acercó a ella y cruzándose de brazos, sonrió – Eso estuvo perfecto, querida.

Ella volteó a verlo aun molesta - ¿Quién era y que quería con Bankotsu? – preguntó alzando una de sus cejas y poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

El chico abrió su boca sin poder hilar palabra coherente – Bueno… ella… ellos…

La azabache sonrió de lado y bufó – Espera, sabes que – alzó sus manos un poco y negó tranquilamente -. No me incumbe – se encogió de hombros -, hombres y sus malditos líos con mujeres – furiosa se acercó al mesón para tomar sus cosas.

-¿Hija, ya nos vamos? – Nahomi que recién salía de la cocina, sin enterarse de nada.

La chica se puso su abrigo sin mirarla y notablemente molesta – Ve a casa primero, iré a dar una vuelta – le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y caminó a la salida.

-Querida, Bank llegara pronto para…

-Para que solucione sus problemas con "Tanya" – ironizó ella mientras lo miraba de manera acusadora, al considerarlo cómplice de sus líos -. Por favor, dile que mantenga sus problemitas personales lejos de aquí, entorpecen nuestro trabajo – dicho esto se marchó.

La madre de la chica se acercó lentamente a Jackotsu que aun permanecía en shock - ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó desconcertada.

-Bueno… - el castaño le contó rápidamente la situación, sabiendo que era totalmente comprensible su reacción.

-Oh, ya veo – Nahomi mordisqueó nerviosa sus uñas.

-¿Estará bien? – preguntó Jackotsu.

La mujer se encogió de hombros – No la veía así de molesta desde hace muchos años – lo miro preocupada -, creo que sería buena idea que Bankotsu sepa de esto ahora.

El castaño asintió nervioso y sacó su móvil, esperaba ubicar rápido a su amigo y así evitar que la azabache se molestara todavía más.

-o-

Media hora después, Kagome estaba bajando de un taxi en el sector residencial del centro de la ciudad, en donde las casas eran modestas pero bien ubicadas.

Caminó unas calles y se acercó a tocar el timbre de una pequeña casa color blanco desgastado de un solo piso.

Unos segundos más tarde, su amiga Sango abrió la puerta, envuelta en una bata de dormir – ¡Amiga, que alegría! – se lanzó a abrazar a la azabache.

Kagome se dejo envolver y correspondió el gesto – Te he extrañado mucho – dijo sinceramente.

Sango la alejó de golpe y la miro con el ceño fruncido – Bueno, déjame decirte que no se nota, ¿dónde diablos te has metido?, Inuyasha parece furioso todo el tiempo y las cosas van de mal en peor.

-¿A qué te refieres de mal en peor? – la azabache preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Su amiga suspiró profundamente – Sera mejor que entremos, está haciendo frio y esto va para largo.

Luego de larga horas, Sango pudo contarle a Kagome que la empresa estaba pasando por un pésimo momento, el peliplata había dejado de lado sus responsabilidades al estar siempre fuera de la empresa, y en las contadas ocasiones que iba no hacía más que pasársela encerrado en su oficina con Kikyo, aparentemente su nueva amante oficial.

-No lo puedo creer – la azabache recargó su espalda en el mullido sillón mientras bebía de la copa de vino que Sango le había ofrecido -. Así que ya es oficial entre ellos – susurró sorprendida.

Su amiga negó sirviendo mas licor para ambas – No es oficial, la muy descarada se abanica cuando no está Inuyasha en la empresa pero cuando el llega siempre trata de mantenerla en un bajo perfil.

-Eso es aún peor, ya es un hombre libre, puede estar con ella si tanto lo desea – Kagome llevó sus piernas hacia arriba para sentarse sobre ellas -. No es justo que le haga eso.

Sango soltó una risita divertida – Veo que realmente las cosas entre tu y él se acabaron definitivamente, ¿verdad?

La azabache sonrió con un poco de tristeza – Las cosas entre nosotros acabaron mucho antes de que me enterara que me era infiel – nostalgia era lo único que sentía ahora por el peliplata -. Inuyasha cambio muchísimo al igual que yo – estiró sus brazos con pereza -, me he perdido a mí misma, siento que lentamente estoy recuperando mi verdadera personalidad.

-Eso es verdad – Sango se terminó nuevamente su copa de vino -, antes eras mucho mas espontanea y sincera con tus emociones – una carcajada salió sin poder contenerla -. Recuerdas cuando estábamos en último año de preparatoria y esa chica, como se llamaba… Ayura, ¿creo? - Kagome rió junto a ella y asintió -. La chica logró robarle un beso a Inuyasha, ¿y tú qué hiciste?, ponerla en su lugar como cualquier novia celosa – se carcajeó aun más fuerte.

-Ni me lo recuerdes – negó la azabache -, no estoy orgullosa de eso, siempre me reproche el actuar de manera tan impulsiva, pero nada como lo de hoy – volvió a recargar su espalda en el sillón, ahora dejando caer su cabeza.

-¿Aque te refieres con hoy? – Sango secó una lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

La azabache la miro entrecerrando los ojos – Puedo contarte lo que sea, ¿verdad? – preguntó entre enigmática y traviesa.

-Claro que si – asintió entusiasmada su amiga.

-Bueno… conocí a alguien – reconoció la azabache.

-¡¿Qué?! – la castaña casi rompió todos los cristales de la sala con su gritó -, ¿Cómo?, ¿dónde?, ¿lo conozco?, oh por dios, ¿lo conoce Inuyasha?

-Cálmate – pidió la azabache acercándose más a ella -. Lo conocí luego de descubrir que Inuyasha me engañaba – sabia que la chica era su amiga pero sería mejor guardar ciertos detalle para ella -, por las casualidades de la vida, resulto ser el jefe de mi mamá, y me ayudo con un trabajo nuevo, es muy amable y apuesto y si, conoce a Inuyasha, él me acompaño a buscar mis cosas junto a mamá.

-¡Oh por el amor a dios…! – Sango estaba totalmente emocionada.

-Aun hay mas – la frenó Kagome -. Hoy llego una mujer, una tal Tanya – dijo el nombre con cierto recelo -, una rubia, alta y desesperante chica. Se puso a preguntar por él como loca, trate de calmarla pero fue inútil, así que…

-La pusiste en su lugar – aplaudió Sango -. Esa es mi amiga.

-Peor – la azabache negó un tanto divertida -, la tome del brazo y la deje fuera, ya me tenia arte con sus quejas, estamos en el trabajo y ella llega y hace su espectáculo de no sé qué diablos, ¡ahhh! – cubrió su rostro.

-Pero eso es mucho mejor – la castaña reía mientras tocaba el hombro de su amiga para darle ánimos -, es normal que reacciones de esa forma si una loca llega a preguntar por tu chico.

-No es mi chico – la corrigió Kagome -, es mi jefe.

Sango rodó los ojos – Esos son solo detalles, te gusta y eso es lo que importa.

Kagome descubrió su rostro y luego de unos segundo miro a su amiga - ¿Cómo van las cosas con Miroku? – preguntó de repente.

Esta vez fue Sango quien se fundió en el sillón -. Esa es una buena pregunta, desde lo que paso contigo e Inuyasha, hemos estado muy distanciados, solo nos vemos en la oficina y se pasa el día con él.

-Son mejores amigo – habló Kagome con tono conciliador.

-Lo sé – la castaña se encogió de hombros -, además aun no somos nada así que no debo preocuparme por eso.

-Ya tampoco es para que te lo tomes así, tonta – le dio un pequeño empujoncito para subir su ánimo.

Luego de algunos chistes y carcajadas, ambas cayeron en cuenta de la hora.

-Buaaa… ya es muy tarde – aclaró Sango -. ¿Te quedas? – preguntó mientras tomaba las copas vacías para llevarlas a la cocina.

La azabache comenzó a buscar su móvil en su bolsa – No, mamá debe estar esperándome y… - se calló al comprobar la cantidad de llamadas pérdidas -. Maldición…

-¿Ocurre algo? – la castaña volvió a sentarse preocupada por la expresión pálida de su amiga.

-Tengo miles de llamadas de mamá y de…

-¡Oh, por dios!, ¿de el? – su amiga parecía una verdadera adolecente.

Kagome solo asintió y decidió llamar a su madre, ya mañana hablaría con el moreno – Contesta, contesta… - pidió sin tener respuesta.

Algunos segundos después, su madre contesto – Kagome, ¿dónde estás? – preguntó molesta.

La azabache rascó su cuello nerviosa – Mamá, lo lamento, estoy con Sango en su casa, se nos paso la hora y mi móvil estaba guardado, realmente lo siento.

-No puedes darme estos sustos, hija – la regañó Nahomi.

-Lo lamento, iré enseguida a casa – le informó la azabache, si tomaba un taxi estaría en diez minutos máximo.

-NO – dijo cortante Nahomi -, quédate donde estas, iremos por ti – ordenó cortando la llamada.

La azabache frunció el ceño y alejó su móvil para mirarlo confundida - ¿Iremos?

-¿Qué paso? – preguntó Sango.

-Mi madre me pidió que espere aquí, me dijo "iremos por ti" – los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de manera desmedida -. No puede ser, ¿crees que…?

-¡Siiii! – gritó la castaña, levantándose del sillón y dando saltitos -, conoceré a tu novio.

-¡Que no es mi novio! – negaba la azabache.

Cinco minutos después de la llamada, un auto aparcó a las afueras de la casa de Sango, ambas chicas se asomaron lo mas disimulado que pudieron y Kagome confirmó que era el auto de Bankotsu.

-Demonios – dijo bajo cuando lo vio bajar con el rostro serio.

-Wuaw, Kag – Sango no se alejaba de la ventana -, es muy… sexy – la azabache la sacó con rapidez, tirándola de un brazo -, ¿es mayor?

Kagome asintió - ¿Qué hago?, no sé qué decir, no sé ni siquiera por que está aquí.

El timbre sonó y ambas se miraron, Sango fue a abrir la puerta mientras Kagome arreglaba sus ropas.

Escuchó como el moreno se presentaba educadamente y su amiga lo invitaba a pasar, nerviosa, solo atinó a sentarse en el sillón nuevamente.

En ese momento, Bankotsu se dejo ver en el umbral de la sala – Hola – le dijo serio.

Ella respingó un poco y asintió – Hola – respondió el saludo con voz débil.

Sango llegaba detrás de Bankotsu y nerviosa por la escena tan incómoda, decidió intervenir – ¿Te gustaría algo de tomar? – le preguntó al moreno.

-Muchas gracias, pero ya es tarde y debo llevar a Kagome a casa – dijo educadamente sin despegar sus penetrantes ojos de la azabache.

Sintiéndose como una adolecente regañada, Kagome tomó sus cosas y asintió – Es verdad – caminó hasta su amiga, sin mirar directamente al moreno, y la abrazó -. Prometo llamarte mañana – le susurró.

-Definitivamente – respondió la castaña.

Luego de las despedida, Kagome subió al auto y no dijo ninguna palabra, por su parte Bankotsu hizo lo mismo, condujo en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de ella.

-Muchas gracias – dijo la chica, tratando de salir pero los cerrojos automáticos se cerraron de pronto.

-¿No tienes nada que decirme? – preguntó el chico.

Ella pestañeó un par de veces y volvió a acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto – Lamento mucho como trate a tu novia, no se volverá a repetir – cada palabra que decía quemaba en su garganta y tenía unas ganas terribles de llorar, pero supo contenerse.

Él giró su cabeza con una ceja en alto - ¿Novia?, ¿quién te dijo eso?

-Pfff… - bufó la chica -. No fue difícil darme cuenta – se cruzó de brazos molesta.

Una ligera curva se dejo ver en los labios del chico -. Kagome, ella…

-No me interesa, solo quiero ir a dormir – trató de forzar la puerta para abrirla sin tener éxito -, ¿me puedes dejar salir?

Él negó – Primero debes escucharme – le dijo.

-Yo no debo hacer nada, ya estoy harta de las malditas mentiras – habló furiosa, acomodándose para mirarlo de frente -. Tu y yo no tenemos nada, así que no me debes ninguna explicación no te preocupes, puedes estar tranquilo, ahora déjame salir.

-Kagome… - el moreno trató de hablar nuevamente pero al ver lo vidriosos ojos de ella desistió.

Los seguros automáticos saltaron y Kagome salió como un rayo para ocultarse en su hogar.

Una vez dentro y con el sonido de carro alejándose, se dejo caer con la espalda pegada a la pared y finas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas – N-no puede ser… - dijo con voz entre cortada -. Esto no puede ser – regó cubriendo su rostro.

Se había enamorado, y poco tiempo o no, ella amaba al moreno y había reaccionado de la peor forma posible.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, Jackotsu fue nuevamente por la azabache y su madre, cuando Kagome preguntó de manera disimulada por el moreno, su amigo solo se limitó a decir que había tenido una junta nuevamente, muy extraño, ya que nunca había sucedido dos días seguidos.

El día había transcurrido sin rastros de Bankotsu. Kagome había pasado toda la mañana repitiendo en su mente la manera de pedirle disculpas por su actitud infantil pero con su ausencia, solo lograba ponerse mas y mas nerviosa, hasta que…

-¿Dónde está Bankotsu? – la chillona voz de Tanya interrumpió justo a las tres de la tarde.

Kagome permanecía metida en las cuentas de la caja, ni siquiera levantó la vista, ya no quería más problemas y le costaba mucho mantener su bajo perfil con la chica cerca.

Irritada al ser ignorada, la rubia se acercó a Kagome – Oye niña, te hice una pregunta.

Kagome dejo salir el aire – No está – respondió cortante.

La chica alzó una de sus perfectas cejas y se inclinó en el mesón - ¿Estas de mal humor, niña?

La morena ya odiaba esa palabra, pero nuevamente respiró hondo y levantó su rostro con una falsa sonrisa – En ningún caso, si gustas puedes esperarlo – le indicó una de las mesas cercana.

-Eso hare – respondió la rubia y fue directamente a pedir un café americano.

Por su parte Jackotsu se acercó a Kagome con precaución – Querida, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella resopló y fijó sus ojos en la rubia – No la soporto – dijo con los dientes apretados.

-No tienes que preocuparte por ella – trató de calmarla el chico -. Ella…

-¡Bankotsu! – chilló la rubia y todas la miradas fueron al moreno que recién entraba al local -. ¿Dónde te metiste? – la chica se pegó a él de manera empalagosa y sugerente.

El moreno solo veía a Kagome, que con una seria cara no desvió sus ojos de él.

-Kag… - Jackotsu trató de arreglar lo que sus ojos veían pero fue muy tarde.

La azabache solo negó suavemente y se puso de pie – iré a hacer el inventario a la bodega – anunció desanimada y se marchó.

Bankotsu no le quitó la vista, cuando ya no la vio mas, paso sus ojos a la rubia - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – preguntó fríamente.

Tanya sonrió – Vine por ti, estaré solo unos dia mas en la ciudad y creí que tu y yo podríamos… - dejo el restó en el aire y comenzó a acariciar el suave traje que el chico portaba.

-Podríamos nada – cortó él alejándola bruscamente -. Vete – la pasó de largo y fue directo a Jackotsu - ¿Dónde fue?

-A la bodega – le informó el castaño.

-¿Acaso es por la niña? – Tanya se acercó a él casi gritado -. ¿La crees mejor que yo?

-Es mejor que tu – volteó molesto el moreno -. Largo de aquí y no regreses – comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera del lugar.

-¡Tu no puedes dejarme! – gritó ella.

Él la ignoró y pasó raídamente al pasillo del personal, caminó hasta la última y más lejana puerta y por una pequeña ventanilla en la puerta de metal, vio como la azabache estaba de rodillas contando unas cajas.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y se apoyo en el marco de brazos cruzados sin decir una palabra.

-¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó ella sin voltear, ni levantarse.

-¿No me saludas primero? – trató de bromear él, midiendo el enojo de la chica.

Ella negó – No te basto con el saludo de "Tanya".

Bankotsu alzó una de sus cejas y sonrió – Te ves linda cuando estas celosa – dijo burlón y ella no habló -. ¿Puedo explicarte lo que pasa?

-¿Necesito la explicación? – cuestionó de vuelta ella.

Él frunció el ceño confundido – Creo que sí.

Kagome se puso de pie cansada ya de la situación – Al contrario de lo que cree "Tanya" – dijo con cierto desprecio -, no soy una niña y entiendo perfectamente – volteó a ver al moreno -. No necesitas explicar nada, no te preocupes – tragó el nudo de nerviosismos y celos que tenía en su garganta -. Disculpa por mi actitud de ayer… y también la de hoy.

-Siempre y cuando demuestres interés por mí, no me molesta lo que hagas – sonrió él al verla totalmente roja.

-Claro que tengo interés en ti – dijo ella agachando su rostro.

Bankotsu se sorprendió por eso - ¿Cómo dijiste? – entre cerró los ojos y se acercó exceptivo a ella.

Kagome respiró un par de veces dándose valor – Yo… - comenzó decir nerviosa pero decidió que si quería ser ella misma nuevamente debía hacer las cosas bien y luchar por el moreno. Alzó su rostro y dio una última y profunda respiración -. Me gustas, es más me encantas… y ver a una de tus ex me hizo enojar tanto pero también darme cuenta que me gustas y mucho – confesó.

El moreno no se esperaba todo eso, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta sin emitir ninguna palabra.

-Se que no soy ni lo mas remotamente parecida a ella – la azabache se acercó a él decidida – pero yo…

No terminó de hablar porque él ya la había besado y estrechado contra su cuerpo.

-Eres perfecta tal y como eres, preciosa – le dijo él cuando terminó de besarla -. Si hubiera sabido que necesitaba a una loca para despertar tu interés en mí, la habría traído yo mismo – sonrió de lado.

Ella muy seria le tomó el rostro – Esto es más que interés Bankotsu, no quiero que juegues conmigo, yo voy muy en serio con lo que siento, creo que… creo que me he enamorado de ti.

La seriedad en los ojos de la chica, le hicieron borrar su sonrisa, Bankotsu le tomó las manos y las llevo a su pecho – Yo me enamore de ti la primera vez que te vi, Kagome – sus profundos ojos azules, le transmitían un poderoso deseo y sinceridad -. Eres alegre, dulce, honesta, confiable, amable, adorable y hermosa, eres perfecta – juntó su frente con la de ella y cerró los ojos -. Te amo, preciosa.

La azabache, conmovida por sus palabras, lo jaló con delicadeza dentro de la bodega y cerró la puerta, llamando la atención de él.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó con tono pícaro el chico.

Ella lentamente lo rodeó con sus finos brazos por el cuello – Demostrándote cuanto te amo – junto sus labios y fue ella quien lo besó, lenta y sensualmente.

Bankotsu cerró sus ojos unos segundos luego de iniciado el besó, su manos recorrían la estrecha cintura de ella oculta bajo ese holgado chaleco negro, llevó una de sus manos al cerrojo de la puerta y lo hecho para no tener interrupciones.

Mientras seguían con el besó, Kagome le quitó el sacó y luego siguió la cortaba, el chico dejo los labios de ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Ella sentía como los labios de él, le quemaban la piel, desabotonó con cuidado su camisa y pasó sus manos por su amplia espalda para quitársela, la piel del chico era suave y con cada roce se podían sentir los múltiples músculos de él, eso la excitaba.

-Bank… - soltó el nombre de él en un suspiró.

El chico la miró a los ojos, lleno de pasión, tomó el dobladillo del chaleco de ella y se lo quito suavemente, lo dejo caer y pasó sus manos por sus hombros con mucho cuidado, como si en cualquier momento ella fuera a quebrarse.

Él sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar que tenía planeado para hacerla suya nuevamente, pero lo haría lo mejor posible, por lo cual decidió hacerlo con calma.

La abrazó mientras la miraba a los ojos – Eres hermosa – le dio un roce en los labios a modo de beso -, jamás te haría daño – repitió el gesto -, nunca lo olvides.

Ella sonrió dulcemente – Tampoco yo – reconoció ella llevando sus manos al rostro de él -. Nunca olvides.

-No lo hare – concluyó él y volvió a besarla.

Sin tener un mejor lugar, Bankotsu caminó sin cortar el beso, hasta un mueble cercano a ellos, Kagome desabotono sus pantalones y se deshizo de ellos junto a sus bragas.

Teniéndola solo con brazier, él la admiró y se lo quitó lentamente, aun que no era la primera vez que veía su cuerpo, era la primera que lo admiraba de tal manera. Llevado por la pasión, la alzó y la sentó sobre el mueble.

Bajó el cierre de sus costosos pantalones formales y la penetró de un solo golpe -Te amo – le dijo con un jadeó.

Kagome soltó un gritito ahogado y se aferró a la espalda del chico, enterrando sus uñas con cada nueva embestida.

Bankotsu estaba perdido en el placer, siempre había disfrutado del sexo pero con Kagome era distinto, se había burlado muchas veces de Jackostu, mientras este le decía que cuando encontrara el amor, no había sexo que se le comparara, pero ahora lo entendía.

Las respiraciones de ambos estaban totalmente aceleradas y sus cuerpos se comenzaba a apegar mucho mas, Bankotsu decidió llegar aun más dentro de ella, así que la tomó por las caderas y la estrellaba con fuerza contra él.

-¡Ah!, ¡Bank! – gritaba la chica sintiendo como si fuera a romperse de placer.

La azabache se tomó con fuerza del mueble para darse más estabilidad, arqueó su espalda y se dejo llevar por él.

El moreno que gruñía con cada nueva estocada, vio los cremosos y apetecibles pechos de la chica, y sin dejar su ritmo llevó su boca a ellos y los devoró, turnándose, los lamia y mordía con pasión, estaba totalmente llevado por la lujuria del momento.

-Kagome, eres perfecta – le dijo mirándole el enrojecido rostro.

Ella llevó sus manos al rostro de él y lo atrajo para besarlo, Bankotsu amaba que las pequeñas y suaves manos de su ahora chica, lo tocaran de esa forma, podría sentir mucho deseo y lujuria por Kagome, pero también se mezclaban con la protección y posesión que ella despertaba en él, era como su cable a tierra, lo que hacía que quisiera ser mejor persona, aun que fuera solo con ella.

Sin salir de su interior, el moreno puso las piernas de la chica sobre sus antebrazos y la tomó por el trasero, levantándola.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Kagome divertida y excitada, mientras se sujetaba del cuello de él.

Con mucha facilidad el moreno la apoyó contra la pared pero sin soltarla – Te hare mía como jamás lo había imaginado, preciosa – su mirada se ensombreció un poco.

-¿De qué…? ¡Ahh! – gritó Kagome, al momento de comenzar a sentir los movimientos del chico.

La posición hacia que él tuviera pleno acceso a ella, su largo y grueso miembro casi tocaba su útero por la profundidad, Bankotsu enterró su frente en el hombro de ella y sin descanso la penetró una y otra vez a un ritmo imparable.

El sudor comenzaba a hacerse presente en ellos, sus respiraciones cada vez eran más y más agitadas.

-Arg… Kag… Ya no puedo mas – reconoció Bankotsu y sin previo aviso se derramó dentro de la azabache.

Kagome sin poder contenerse, se dejo ir junto con él, su cabeza le daba mil vueltas por la excitación y solo dejo caer su rostro en el hombro de él.

Les llevó un par de segundos volver a normalizar sus respiraciones, Bankotsu la bajó con mucho cuidado pero ella perdió el equilibrio al sentir entumecidas sus piernas.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chico.

Ella asintió – Si, solo que eso fue… intenso – reconoció con una sonrisa y ligeramente sonrojada.

Bankotsu se agachó por su sacó y la cubrió para que no sintiera frio – Deberás controlar esos sonrojos si no quieres que te haga el amor en cualquier lugar.

-¿No lo haces ya? – preguntó ella pasando sus brazos y acomodando su cabello.

-Buen punto, preciosa – sonrió calzándose sus pantalones -. Espera un minuto aquí – volvió a besarla y salió de la bodega solo con sus pantalones.

La azabache sonrió y rápidamente se calzó sus jeans, cuando el moreno volvió ella ya tenía las prendas restantes de ambos en sus manos.

-El pasillo esta vacio – le tomó la mano, sacándola del lugar -. Por aquí – abrió una de las puertas con un manojo de llaves que sacó de su pantalón -, llegaremos directo a mi oficina.

El lugar estaba todo conectado y le daba la impresión que no era mera casualidad – Tienes todo distribuido de manera muy conveniente – dijo ella entrando.

Él sonrió – No le tomes importancia – la abrazó por la espalda -, eso solo nos beneficiara a ambos de ahora en adelante.

Ella volteó y se unieron en un lento y pasional beso, sus lenguas jugaban a ver quien vencía a la otra mientras las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro.

-Ya… - se alejó ella divertida -, debo asearme para volver a trabajar – trató de caminar al baño pero él, la detuvo.

-Creo que tu jefe te ha dado el resto del día, no tienes de que preocuparte – Bankotsu se sentó en el cómodo sofá.

Kagome sonrió – Parece que mi jefe es muy generoso – nuevamente se quito los pantalones y la bragas -, debo encontrar la forma de demostrarle mi gratitud – luego siguió con el saco quedando completamente desnuda frente a los fogosos ojos del moreno, ya iba mucho que no se sentía tan segura y deseada, y eso era exactamente lo que transmitían los ojos del moreno, deseo.

-Se que encontraras la manera – le siguió el juego él, bajándose los pantalones hábilmente, dejando ver su erguido y poderoso miembro erecto.

La chica se subió sobre él y lentamente introdujo el grueso pene en ella – Esta vez es mi turno de demostrarte cuando te amo – le dijo comenzando a mover sus caderas.

El chico hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, era malditamente buena en esa posición, con cada movimiento sentía como las paredes internas de la chica lo apretaban, sin mencionar el calor que sentía en su interior – Oh, Kag… sigue moviéndote así… - decía con los ojos cerrados.

Ella se sentía segura al ver el placer reflejado en el rostro del chico, así que decidió cambiar a movimientos circulares – Ah… ah… - gemió.

El apretó sus manso a las caderas de la chica pero no interrumpió su delicioso ritmo – No puede ser… arg… me voy a correr… - sin previo aviso Kagome se puso de pie - ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupado y pensando que algo estaba mal.

-No pasa nada – le dijo ella ahora girando y sentándose sobre su erección nuevamente pero esta vez mirando en la misma dirección que él -. Solo estoy buscando la manera de agradecer la generosidad de mi jefe – bromeó y poniendo las manos sobre las piernas del chico, comenzó a subir y bajar, empalándose a sí misma.

-¡Arg… maldición! – gruñó poderosamente Bankotsu, al sentir aun mas placer que antes -. Si sigue así, me vas a matar.

Ella intensificó el ritmo y encorvó su espalda, el moreno llevó sus manos al frente y masajeó sus senos mientras pellizcaba de manera suave sus pezones - ¡Ahh… ah… ahh…! – gritaba Kagome -, me voy a correr – anunció.

-Solo hazlo, preciosa – le dijo el chico tomándole las manos y poniéndolas detrás de la espalda de ella -. Hare que te corras para mí – se puso de pie y sin soltarle las manos, comenzó a azotarse contra ella.

Kagome no pudo resistirlo más y se dejo ir, pero él un continuaba dándole placer – Eres mía, solo mía – decía el moreno mientras aumentaba sus embestida de manera salvaje -, te amo, te amo… ¡Argggg! – gruñó y ahora fue su turno para correrse.

Exhausto, Bankotsu se sentó nuevamente en el sillón dejándola a ella sobre él y sin sacar su miembro – Eso sí fue intenso – reconoció el moreno.

La azabache solo asintió, sin poder aun hablar. Permanecieron largos minutos así, hasta que fue ella quien, con mucho cuidado se puso de pie, tomó la camisa de él y se sentó a su lado, dejándose abrazar.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? – preguntó el moreno ante el silencio de la chica.

La azabache un poco dudosa, se dio valor - ¿Quiero hacerte una pregunta? – él asintió, subió sus pantalones que aun permanecían en sus pies y se acomodo para sentarla sobre él, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y la miraba directamente a los ojos -. ¿Por cuánto tiempo fue tu novia Tanya? – esa pregunta le carcomía el cerebro y si no lo sabía, sería peor.

El moreno la observó por unos minutos y luego se carcajeó.

-Bankotsu, esto es en serio, no te rías – le golpeó suavemente el desnudo pecho y trató de ponerse de pie.

Él la jaló más a su cuerpo – Lo lamento, preciosa, pero… - volvió a reír -. Ella jamás fue mi novia, de hecho no creo haber tenido una novia en mucho años – aun seguían sus risas.

-Eso es imposible – habló ella escéptica.

-No lo es – negó él, ahora con una sonrisa -. Solo he tenido una novia y nunca fue algo formal, además fue hace muchos años, creo que exactamente un año luego de que murieran mis padres, fue una época muy… oscura – se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia -. Eso te convierte en mi primera novia formal – le sonrió.

-¿Qué tan formal? – alzó una ceja ella, quizás formal tenía un significado diferente para el moreno y quería estar totalmente segura de que no volvería a pasar lo mismo que con Inuyasha.

El chico suspiró – Si crees que hare lo mismo que tu idiota ex novio, estas equivocada – pudo leerle el pensamiento el chico -. Serás mi mujer, mi compañera, mi amante, como le quieras llamar – la chica aun seguía sin parecer convencida -. ¿Tienes algo que aclararme? – preguntó el divertido.

Ella asintió – Solo para que estemos seguros de esto – Kagome se volvió ridículamente seria, cosa que a él le pareció adorablemente sexy – No podrás hacer nada dulce…

-Yo no soy "dulce", preciosa – interrumpió él -. A excepción de ti – se encogió de hombros corrigiéndose.

-Déjame terminar – alzó sus manos ella -. No serás dulce, romántico, coqueto y definitivamente nada insinuante o sexy con otras mujeres, seremos exclusivos el uno del otro – la chica lo miró totalmente seria.

El sonrió de lado – De acuerdo – asintió -, pero también tengo algo que exigir – aclaró su garganta -. No dejaras que ningún hombre te toque, te mire, te desee y mucho menos se acerque a ti.

Ella frunció el ceño – Esas no son actitudes que yo pueda controlar en los otros, solo puedo hablar por mi y no hare nada que pueda dañar o crear desconfianzas entre nosotros.

Bankotsu analizó lo que ella dijo y asintió – Tienes razón… - frotó su mentón pensativo -. Entonces yo me encargare de solucionar eso.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella un poco confundida.

Él le beso la frente – Ya verás – Se puso de pie y estiró su cuerpo -. Bien será mejor asearnos, tenemos mucho que hacer.

La azabache tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese cambio de actitud en el chico, pero por otro lado, estaba totalmente feliz con su nueva relación, con su nuevo amor.

Durante la tarde y ya listos para volver a sus funciones, ambos morenos salían de la oficina, el primero en verlos fue Jackotsu que desde la barra le lanzó una sonrisa llena de picardía a la azabache.

Kagome se sonrojó de golpe, era obvio que todos sabían lo que había paso, ya que se había perdido horas los dos.

-Ven – el moreno la tomó de la mano y se acercó al castaño – Llama a todos aquí, ahora – le ordenó.

Jackotsu y Kagome se miraron extrañados, pero el chico decidió obedecer - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella dudosa.

-Solucionando lo que escapa de nuestras manos – dijo el acomodando su corbata.

Segundos después todos los trabajadores estaba reunidos junto los clientes.

Bankotsu aclaró su garganta y con tono firme y seguro habló – Su atención, por favor – todos en el ocal, trabajadores y clientes lo miraron -. Lamento mucho interrumpirlos pero tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacer – Kagome sintió como era estrechada más al cuerpo del chico y su nerviosismo subió -. Solo quiero presentarles a mi prometida, Kagome.

-Pro… pro… - tartamudeó ella mirándolo sorprendida.

-Kagome será mi mujer, así que estimé conveniente que tanto los clientes como trabajadores estén al tanto de eso – continuó el moreno.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y las felicitaciones llegaron a ambos.

-Oh, querida – Jackotsu estrechó a la chica entre sus brazos -. Esto es maravilloso.

-¡Hija! – Nahomi, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas se unió al abrazo - ¿Cuándo paso esto?

La azabache estaba en shock, aun no podía reaccionar.

-Fue solo hace unos minutos – interrumpió el moreno.

La madre de la azabache se lanzó ahora a abrazarlo – Me alegro mucho de que las cosas entre ustedes terminaras así – palmeó con cariño el rostro del chico -. Sé que cuidaras muy bien de mi hija.

Kagome veía de manera sub real todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, Bankotsu lo notó y se acercó a ella - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

Ella alzó una de sus cejas - ¿Qué si estoy bien? – pestañeó un par de veces -. ¿Cuándo se supone que nos comprometimos?, si solo nos hicimos novio y tu…

-Yo solo estoy solucionando el problema que escapa de tus manos, preciosa – sonrió el de manera confiada.

-P-pero… - sacudió su cabeza – No sé si lo sabes pero el estar comprometido significa que tu y yo nos…

-¿Casaremos? – Completo él , lo sé – dijo con simpleza -, y eventualmente pasara, pero sé que no me darás el si tan rápido, así que seguiremos como prometidos, ¿está mal?

Con esa última pregunta de parte de él, ella comprendió que nada fue con mala intención, era solo la manera extraña que tenía el chico de demostrarle que nadie podía intentar algo con ella.

Kagome rió un poco ahora más relajada – No, cariño – tomó el rostro del moreno -, todo está bien – sonrió y lo besó.

El moreno la estrechó mas entre sus brazos y todos volvieron a aplaudir, la felicidad desbordaba el lugar.

Fuera de este y furioso por todo el amor que se profesaban los moreno, Inuyasha, al fin encontraba a la que aun consideraba SU mujer.

-Te encontré, Kagome – sonrió de manera macabra y cruzó la calle para llegar a su tan esperado encuentro.

CONTINUARA…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Agradezco a…

Las chicas fe **Fanfiction…**

 **-fran. sanchez:** El problema lacio ya vendrá, paciencia. Ahora a lidiar con el ojiambar jajajaja, se arma la gorda en el siguiente capítulo. Bueno, Kag ya esta cambiando su actitud totalmente, ella siempre fue alegre y vivas pero al estar en el estirado mundillo de Inu se vino a pique su personalidad, haciéndola insegura y sin personalidad. Banky por su parte es un maldito XD, el típico hombre buenorro que te hace sufrir por que jamás se compromete con nada, ya imagino que adivinaste un poco su historia con la lacia. Gracias por leerme y por la paciencia.

 **-Darlen Johana:** Espero te guste como reacciono Kag, esa es su verdadera yo, su lado más impulsivo y con voz, no la chica sumisa esposa de rico. Kikyo es una zorra envidiosa, y así lo será en mi fic =). Gracias por la paciencia.

 **-Yumaika Higurashi:** Buena esa la de la sopa, verdad? Bueno, sin celos ni malos entendido no tendríamos un buen bankag =) Gracias por leer.

 **-Escarlatta:** La que inspiró esta historia =) Es todo un machorro ese Banky. Ya vendrá Kikyo, no desesperes, en cuanto a Inu hará su escena muy pronto =) Gracias por la paciencia.

 **-Angeel O:** Obvio que habrá lemon, y especialmente dedicados a ti y tu sutil forma de presionar, amiga 3 Espero me comentes que te parecieron. Te adoro.

 **-Daiisevani:** Gracias por tus rw de cada capi, de verdad, que se agradecen un monto. Bueno, lamentablemente aun no me encuentro un hombre así pero me conformo (no queda de otra XD), quise que Banky sea más violento y posesivo, amo eso de él, es perfecto. Gracias por leerme 3

A las chicas del **Circulo Mercenario…**

 **-Laury Carrillo**

 **-Vanne M Limón**

 **-Alezitha Gongora Euan**

 **-Maria Atamán Jón**

 **-Cintia Barrionuevo**

 **-Mary Ruiz**

Y a los grupos de **Face…**

 **-Alejandra Lagos Sandoval**

 **-Gise Galvan**

 **-Arely Cortess**

 **-Lucy Loxar**

 **-Gabriela Gomez**

 **-Carolina Reyes**

 **-Sherem Alvarado**

 **-Pineda Gaecia Bere**

 **-Elizabeth Palomares**

 **-Karla Morales Garcia**

 **-Ali Saldaño**

 **-Adriana Hoyos**

 **-Teresitha Taisho**

 **-Cony Viveros**

 **-Belen Bustos**

 **-Nina Victoria Zeoli Arcia**

 **-Triss Rauda**

 **-Gi Paz**

 **-Ruth Sarahi Polanco Morales**

Bueno chica, tuve un pequeño acenso en mi trabajo y ya muy ocupada ando en las semana pero aquí estoy =)

Quizás muchas consideren que la historia entre Bank y Kag va rápido pero así me gusta a mí y espero igual a ustedes 3

Sus dudas comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidas, ya saben que sus rw son la mejor paga y fuente de inspiración para quienes escribimos.

Y por último, dejar más que invitadas a las amantes del bankag a nuestra querida pagina de facebook, **Circulo Mercenario,** donde serán capaces de ser libres amando a esta maravillosa pareja.

Muchos besos y espero les guste. Fran 3


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO I**

-Pero que escena tan bonita – el peliplata, impaciente, no pudo esperar y solo entró.

Kagome se congeló al instante de escucharlo, mientras que Bankotsu solo lo miró de lado y la pegó más a él, de manera protectora.

-¿No me vas a saludar? – sonrió Inuyasha de manera fastidiada y casi apuñalando a la azabache que cada vez se sentía más pequeña bajo su mirada ambarina.

El moreno le dio una fugaz mirada a Jackotsu y este, en el acto comenzó a despedir de manera educada pero forzosa a los pocos clientes que tenían a esas horas, no sin antes ofrecerles una comida gratis por las molestias.

Los trabajadores volvían a sus labores y los clientes se marchaban, todo bajo el silencioso encuentro de miradas entre Bankotsu e Inuyasha.

Cuando salió el último anciano, un cliente frecuente, se detuvo junto a la pareja de morenos que aun permanecía abrazada – Joven Bankotsu – dijo el sonriente hombre -, me alegra mucho que al fin encontrara a una mujer que le dará lo que necesitas en tu vida – sonrió ahora a la chica -, estabilidad… y reglas – dijo finalmente y con un último asentimiento se despidió.

Eso fue lo que colmó al peliplata, que con las manos en los bolsillos, bufó y sonrió de medio lado - ¿Estabilidad? – cuestionó mirando a la azabache -. ¿Ahora estas con él? – apuntó al moreno.

-Eso no te importa – soltó Bankotsu con tono amenazante.

-No estoy hablando contigo, aparecido – le debatió el peliplata.

Los azules ojos del chicos soltaron una chispa por su rabia y trató de ir a por el Inuyasha pero los temblorosos brazos de Kagome lo detuvieron, agachó su mirada aun molesta a ella y suspiró tratando de encontrar calma cuando vio la suplica en sus achocolatados ojos.

La azabache le dio una débil sonrisa, agradeciendo que pudiera controlarse, tonó una bochada de aire y al fin salió de su refugio – Inuyasha… - lo nombró al pararse un poco más cerca de él -, ¿qué haces aquí?

El chico frunció el ceño - ¿Qué crees tú que hago aquí, Kagome? – su rostro contraído por el enojo se ensombreció y rápidamente tomó a la chica de un brazo -. Vine a buscarte, esto se acabo, ya te divertiste lo suficiente con tu amante, es hora de volver a tu vida.

Kagome dio un pequeño grito de dolor al sentir como la fuerte mano de Inuyahsa casi le cortaba la circulación – Me duele – le dijo tratando de zafarse.

El forcejeó no duro mucho ya que segundos después de su petición, quedó libre. pero el fuerte golpe que se encajó en la mandíbula de Inuyasha y luego los cálidos y fornidos brazos que volvían a protegerla, la sorprendieron.

-¿Estás bien? – el moreno le tomó el rostro y con sus pulgares limpió las lagrimas de dolor que ella dejo caer, ella asintió frotándose la zona adolorida y él, le besó la frente -. ¡Jack! – llamó a su amigo.

El castaño que estaba junto a una impresionada Nahomi se acercó – Querida… - tomó a Kagome y la alejó de Bankotsu con cuidado, mientras Nahomi llegaba junto a ellos.

-Hija… - la abrazó su madre, fulminando con la mirada al peliplata que recién se ponía de pie.

-Llévalas a mi oficina – ordenó el moreno, sin despegar sus fríos ojos de Inuyasha.

La azabache reaccionó en ese momento – No – dijo con tono tembloroso.

-Kagome… - trató de hablar más calmado Bankotsu -, ve con Nahomi y Jackotsu, todo está bien.

-No te dejare aquí – ella se soltó de su madre y se colgó del brazo del moreno.

En ese momento, Inuyasha comenzó a reír como un desquiciado - ¿Desde hace cuanto me engañabas con este idiota? – le preguntó frotando su adolorida mandíbula -. ¿O te lo hace tan bien que ya estas como una perra pegada a él? – su manera despectiva de hablar la incomodaba como siempre, en cambio al moreno lo llenaba de odio.

-Inuyahsa, solo vete – pidió la azabache -. Tu y yo, ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Claro que no hay nada de qué hablar – le aseguró él -. Te perdonaré solo si vuelves ahora mismo junto a mí.

-¿Perdonarme? – susurró confundida ella.

-Este jueguito tuyo se acabo – nuevamente el peliplata se trató de acercar a ella pero esta vez, Bankotsu se interpuso, cubriéndola detrás de su amplia espalda.

-Tócala una vez más y cumpliré la promesa que te hice – su tono frio y despiadado, heló el cuerpo de Kagome pero también le dio una seguridad y protección que jamás había sentido en su vida.

Inuyasha volvió a reír - ¿Me mataras? – sus carcajadas volvían a escucharse -. ¿Qué acaso no sabes quién soy? – preguntó con tono superior -. Yo soy…

-No me interesa en lo mas mínimo quien seas – cortó Bankotsu tomando una posición hostil nuevamente.

El peliplata bufó – Pero si te interesó mi mujer – lo acusó.

-Ella es MI mujer ahora – le informó el ojiazul -, y no permito que te acerques a ella, ahora largo.

-Ella siempre será mi mujer, no te hagas ilusiones – se cruzó de brazos Inuyasha -. Además, por lo que veo ya te la cogiste lo suficiente, ahora puedes regresármela.

Inuyasha estaba acostumbrado a hablar de Kagome como si fuera un objeto, pero ahora ella se sentía aun peor al estar su madre presente, la cual siempre estuvo ajena al trato que tenía el chico con ella.

-Mal nacido – gruñó Bankotsu y se lanzó contra el chico.

El moreno logró someter a Inuyasha y se sentó sobre él, dándole golpe tras golpe en el rostro, la escena era espeluznante, el semblante ensombrecido de Bankotsu, asombró a Kagome.

-¡Banky! – gritó jackotsu lanzándose a detener a su amigo.

El moreno no se detuvo, hábilmente se soltó del agarre del castaño y le dio un nuevo golpe al peliplata.

-¡Basta! – gritó ahora Kagome, haciendo que Bankotsu detuviera su puño a centímetros de golpear nuevamente a Inuyasha que escupía sangre -. Detente… - susurró y comenzó a llorar.

El moreno suspiró y comprendió que había perdido el control, llevaba mucho tiempo sin que su lado violento se apoderara de él, pero el maldito Inuyasha lo superaba.

Un poco más calmado, tomó el cuello de la camisa de Inuysha y le susurró - Considérate agradecido que no te mate aquí mismo – lo soltó con violencia, azotándolo contra el piso – Sácalo de aquí, ahora – le dijo a Jackotsu y este asintió.

-Ven aquí – tomó de un brazo a Inuyasha y lo llevó a la parte trasera del lugar para no llamar la atención de la gente.

Bankotsu miro a Nahomi y esta solo le sonrió de medio lado, ella no aprobaba la violencia pero en esta ecuación hasta sintió bien como fue golpeado Inuyasha, sabía que el moreno no era una mala persona, así que le dio un asentimiento en forma de apoyo y los dejo solos.

Tras la pelea los trabajadores no se habían asomado fuera de la cocina, todos sabían que era mejor no atravesarse en el camino del jefe cuando estaba molesto y en esos momentos estaba furioso.

Incomodo y con la mano llena de sangre, trató de limpiarla con una servilleta, pero las manos de Kagome lo sorprendieron cuando comenzó ella a limpiarlo.

La miro con atención, tenía los ojos hinchados y la mirada aun cristalina, respiraba de manera entrecortada al recién haber aplacado su llanto, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, no quería seguir asustándola, se sentía terriblemente idiota.

La azabache negó mientras terminó de limpiar la sangre dejando expuestos los enrojecidos nudillos – ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó finalmente, aun sin mirarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – cuestionó de vuelta Bankotsu.

Ella suspiró – Tenia tanto miedo – soltó de pronto comenzando a sentar sus ojos picar -. No eras tu mismo, estabas… descontrolado.

-¿Cómo no estarlo? – cuestionó negando pero luego resopló - Todo tiene una explicación – soltó el frotando su frente mientras trataba de aplacar el punzante dolor que sentía.

-Necesito esa explicación – pidió la chica -. Necesito entenderte, hay tanto que no conozco de ti, que… que me asusta… - la confusión se veía reflejada en el acongojado rostro de la joven.

El moreno asintió y sin decir palabras se fue a la cocina por unos segundos y luego salió de vuelta con la chica – Acompañame – le pidió extendiendo su mano con precaución hacia ella.

Kagome tomó su mano con desconfianza pero esperanza de encontrar respuesta al actuar del chico, quería confiar en él, algo le decía que debía confiar.

Salieron directo al auto del moreno que estaba estacionado fuera, el chico condujo en silencio hasta un sencillo café cerca de un hermoso parque, bajaron y aun en silencio tomaron una mesa con una esplendida vista.

En otras circunstancias habría sido una hermosa y romántica cita, pero en ese momento, la azabache solo pensaba en como comenzar con sus preguntas.

El camarero llego y el moreno pidió un café negro – Kagome – llamó su atención.

Ella dudo un poco desconcertada – Eh… me gustaría un té verde, por favor – le pidió al chico que se sonrojo un poco y asintió para luego marcharse.

Bankotsu notó la actitud del joven pero trató de controlarse, no era el momento adecuado para hacer una escena de celos.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos hablaba, pronto llego el camarero con sus bebidas calientes – S-si necesita algo mas, no dude en llamarme, soy…

-Lo haremos, gracias – lo cortó Bankotsu y el chico se marchó con una falsa sonrisa en sus labios.

Kagome no notó en ningún momento el interés que despertó en el joven, sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en la expresión del moreno mientras golpeaba a Inuyasha.

Él bebió un poco de su café y se decidió a comenzar - ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de mi abuelo? – preguntó fijando su mirada en los amplios ventanales, admirando como la nieve comenzaba a caer.

La chica jugueteó con sus dedos – Si – confirmó débilmente sin mirarlo.

-Como te dije, en un comienzo las cosas fueron muy difíciles entre los dos, ser tan parecido a mi padre hizo que me rechaza. Yo perdí a mis padres a una edad muy complicada, con doce años aun era un mocoso que creía que el mundo era suyo sin límites ni complicaciones, sin mis padres… mis deseos de libertad se amplificaron y el descuido y rechazo de mi abuelo ayudaron mucho a eso – se movió incomodo en su asiento, esa etapa de su vida era una que tenía muy enterrada en su pasado y removerla le causaba rechazo -. Cuando comencé a vivir con él, tenía mucho tiempo libre, en un principio solo faltaba a clases y vagaba por la ciudad, luego me uní a un grupo de chicos que hacia… cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas? – preguntó ella, no queriendo que el omitiera nada.

-Kag, no quier…

-Necesito saberlo todo – pidió ella.

El suspiró y masajeó su frente, cediendo finalmente – Robé, golpeé, humillé, me drogué, disfrute de los placeres más devastadores de esta vida siendo solo un maldito mocoso de trece años en ese entonces – negó repudiando su pasado -. Con el pasar de los años y mi ingreso a la preparatoria, las cosas con mi abuelo mejoraban lentamente pero eso no era suficiente para querer cambiar mi estilo de vida – los ojos del chico se perdieron en memorias pasadas y sus labios se curvaron al reconocer querer cambiar muchas de las decisiones que tomó -. Mis amigos, mis chicas, mi circulo cercano, todo se movía en un mundo muy oscuro, estaba atrapado en un circulo de violencia del que no podía escapar – alzó sus ojos y vio como la azabache lo miraba con atención -. El que muriera mi abuelo me hizo reaccionar, tome la decisión de cambiar, trabaje día y noche para poder hacer crecer la herencia de mi abuelo, cuando vi la oportunidad de expandirme, la tomé sin pensarlo y deje todo atrás – _"O es creí"_ completó internamente, ya que ese temita era algo que no quería que la azabache supiera, al menos no aun -. Es por eso que tengo estos… arrebatos de ira.

-¿Arrebatos? – cuestionó ella -. Eso fue más que un arrebato, Bankotsu, podrías haberlo matado.

-Debería haberlo hecho – reconoció el molesto.

Ella arrugó un poco su ceño ante su tono y luego negó – Nada justifica la forma en la que actuaste, la violencia no es la mejor solución a los problemas.

-Pero si la más rápida – la corrigió él.

Kagome meditó un poco todo lo que había escuchado, entendía la difícil adolescencia del chico, ella vivió todo lo contrario por lo que se consideraba afortunada pero aun así la preocupaba, - Se que no eres una mala persona pero yo no puedo tolerar ese tipo de…arrebatos.

El moreno arrugó su frente, pensó que contándole las cosas ella lograría entender, no quería alejarla – Kagome, yo… yo puedo cambiar, yo puedo… - comenzó a decir tratando de hacerla desistir de la decisión que él creía, ella había tomado.

La chica alzó una de sus manos pidiéndole que la dejara continuar – No puedo pedirte que cambies, eso no sería amarte – negó dolida.

-Kagome, no me dejes – casi suplicó el chico -. Yo jamás he sentido esto por alguien, yo sé que puedo cambiar solo dame una oportunidad, pero no me dejes.

Ella frunció el ceño - ¿Dejarte?, pero si yo no he dicho nada acerca de dejarte – preocupada por la reacción del moreno, fue ella ahora quien tomo sus manos -. Bankostu, no puedes cambiar algo que es parte de ti, solo quiero pedirte que te moderes, que trates de encontrar una solución civilizada antes de llegar a la violencia.

El suspiró y agachó un poco su cabeza – Creí que ya no querías estar conmigo – reconoció con tono aliviado.

-Abandonarte solo por algo así no sería amarte – la chica sonrió -. Es cierto que no me gusta que seas tan…violento, pero sigue siendo una parte de ti y yo amo todo de ti – ahora sonrió divertida tratando de aligerar la situación -, aun que con menos intensidad.

-¿Menos intensidad? – preguntó el alzando su rostro y al verla sonreír supo que lo peor ya había pasado -. ¿Estás segura que no te gusta mi intensidad? – le dijo en doble sentido.

Ella se sonrojó y desvió su mirada – Hay intensidades buenas – dijo con un tono bajo.

En ese momento llego el camarero – Puedo ofrecerles algo mas – su mirada pasó de manera descarada por el cuerpo de la chica, esta vez, ella lo notó pero le preocupaba mas la reacción que pudiera tener el moreno.

Bankotsu sentía ganas de partirle la cara pero sabía que debía controlarse – Si – aclaró su garganta -. Mi mujer quiere más té – sonrió ampliamente mientras acariciaba con sus dedos la mano de la chica.

El chico palideció y solo asintió – Muy bien – se rió un poco ella -, al menos no resultó gravemente lastimado por mirarme de mas – bromeó.

-Aun que se lo merece totalmente pero hay mejores formas de espantar a los malditos mocosos que miran a mi futura esposa – se encogió de hombros el chico más relajado.

-Me gusta cuando te pones celos, aun que… dentro de los estándares civilizados – se apresuró a aclarar.

Él se carcajeó y se inclinó para besarla – Te amo – le dijo luego de mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle.

-También te amo – le correspondió ella.

Pasaron un par de horas conversando de algunas anécdotas del chico, aun que claramente filtradas para que ella no se espantara, y aun que Kagome lo notó no insistió, sabía que lo esencial lo estaba conociendo y con eso le bastaba. Necesitaba conocerlo mejor, para poder amarlo sin limitaciones, ni arrepentimientos.

-¿Tuviste alguna chica? – preguntó ella llevada por la curiosidad.

El moreno ladeó su cabeza inseguro de sus palabras pero sin querer mentirle – Hubieron algunas – optó por decir.

Ella rodó los ojos – Se que hubieron algunas, muchas probablemente – hizo un gesto exagerado con los brazos -, pero me refiero a "una chica" – hizo énfasis en sus palabras -, alguien especial.

Bankotsu entornó una de sus cejas y suspiró profundamente – Hubo una chica – puso los codos en la mesa y tomó las manos de la azabache entre las suyas -, ella se movía en el mismo circulo que yo, aun que siempre aspiró a mas, sin importar lo que tuviera que tomar a cambio – sus ojos nunca se despegaron de las finas manos de Kagome.

-¿La amabas? – preguntó ella, con un nudo en la garganta por la incertidumbre.

Él negó – Le estoy muy agradecido, ella fue una distracción muy fuerte de todos mis problemas, pero nunca la ame – sus ojos azules estaban tranquilos y seguros.

Eso la hizo confiar, ella quería confiar.

-Eres la primera mujer de la que me enamoro en mi vida – reconoció el chico.

-¿Cómo sabes que es amor si jamás lo sentiste antes? – preguntó Kagome.

El chico sonrió de lado y fijo su vista en la nieve – Mi abuelo decía que cuando se encontraba a una persona por la cual vivir, por la cual haría y daría todo, había perdido el control de mi vida y el corazón ya no me partencia – ahora la miro a ella -, que eso era el amor y es exactamente lo que siento por ti.

-Bank… - conmovida por sus palabras, ella le tomó el rostro con una mano para acariciarlo.

-Hare lo que me pidas, preciosa – habló él con seguridad -. Eso jamás lo habría hecho por nadie, solo por ti.

La pareja quedo largos segundo mirándose, las confesiones y declaraciones que se había profesado esa tarde, marcarían un antes y un después en su relación que recién iniciaba, y que necesitaría de todo la estabilidad y confianza posible.

Esa noche, Kagome llamó a su madre para decirle que se quedaría con el moreno, Nahomi encantada por que las cosas se hubieran solucionado entre ambos se despidió de ella pidiéndole no preocuparse por el que dirán y disfrutar de lo que merecidamente, estaba viviendo.

El edificio del moreno, estaba muy cerca del centro de la ciudad, entraron directamente al subterráneo y fueron desde allí, al piso diez y ocho, en donde solo había dos puertas, la 181 era la del moreno.

Cuando el abrió y la dejo entrar ella quedo impresionada, el departamento del chico era espacioso, elegante y funcional. Todo en colores sobrios, minimalistas y modernos. Era de una sola planta, pero la cocina estilo americano conectada con el comedor y la sala, le daban una sensación de amplitud y espacio impresionantes, el largo pasillo llevaba al baño de visitas, el escritorio, el cuarto de invitados y finalmente el cuarto del moreno, este último, era impresionantemente amplio, casi del mismo tamaño que el salón comedor, la cama adornada con sabanas negras y cobijas blancas resaltaba ante todos los muebles de color negro.

Kagome entró y fue directo al ventanal, la nieve que caía se veía muy hermosa desde ese piso – No sabía que estabas tan cerca del trabajo – sonrió mirando hacia abajo, en donde se podía ver la calle principal.

-Así es mejor – él llego a abrazarla por la espalda, mientras besaba su cuello.

La chica se dejo llevar por el disfrute que le daban los labios del chico, luego de ese día tan movido y lleno de emociones, se sentía más cerca que nunca de él.

-Eres exquisita – el chico recorrió con sus fuertes manos en contorno del cuerpo de ella, sus marcadas curvas lo tentaban hasta el límite y lo encendían.

Llevó sus manos al botón de los jeans de ella y lo desabotonó, ella lo ayudó bajándolos junto con sus bragas mientras los besos subían de tono, impaciente y con mucha energía acumulada, él bajo el cierre de sus pantalones y la empaló de golpe.

-Ahh… - gimió Kagome apoyando sus manos en el ventanal para darse apoyo.

Bankotsu comenzó un suave movimiento mientras tomaba las caderas de ella, sin parar de besar su cuello.

-Eres mía – decía el pegado a la erizada piel de ella -. Siempre mía – aumentó su ritmo.

La azabache recibía con placer los poderosos movimientos, se sentía tan de él que eso la volvía loca, era un sentimiento avasallador y nuevo.

Ella arqueó mas su espalda y él aprovechó para tomarla de as muñecas, en esa misma posición se recargó un poco hacia atrás y tirando suavemente, se hundía mas en ella.

-¡Ya no puedo más! – gritó ella con placer.

Sus paredes internas se tensaron y sentía como el pene del chico la llenaba por completó.

-Solo déjate ir, preciosa – pidió el cerrando sus ojos y derramando su semilla en ella.

Juntos llegaron al clímax, ella agotada por el día lleno de placer comenzó a perder el conocimiento por lo que él la tomó y la sentó en la cama.

Bankotsu sacó una pijama de él y la ayudó a quitase el resto de su ropa y colocarse la polera, luego se desnudo y se coloco el pantalón.

-Te vez preciosa – le acarició las largas y cremosas piernas, acostándose junto a ella.

Kagome tomó las colchas y los cubrió con ellas – Eres muy dulce – se acomodó en el fuerte pecho de él.

El moreno acarició sus largos cabellos azabaches y así se mantuvo hasta que la sintió dormirse.

La acomodó un poco más y sus ojos se fijaron en los moretones de sus brazos, las marcas de los dedos del idiota de Inuyasha resaltaban en la blanca piel de ella.

-Maldito bastardo – susurró y la apegó más a él.

Sabía que le había prometido controlarse, pero eso escapaba de sus manos.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, y con el sonido de su despertador, Bankotsu abrió los ojos y con pereza lo apagó.

Luego volteó a ver a su lado y le extraño encontrarse solo - ¿Kagome? – llamó a la chica, creyéndola en el baño del cuarto.

Al no tener respuesta se puso de pie y fue a confirmar que no estaba allí, extrañado buscó por el cuarto la ropa de ella pero tampoco la vio, suspiró no entendiendo el porqué de su desaparición.

Luego de lavarse, salió al pasillo y el fuerte olor a café lo golpeó, apresurado llegó a la sala y vio a la azabache de espaldas a él y entretenida en la cocina.

Sonrió y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra para admirarla, sus largas piernas resaltaban bajo la polera que portaba y lo prendió el verla aun más fina y sexy.

Cuando ella se giró para servir los huevos junto al tocino que ya tenía servido en dos platos, lo vio, apoyando su mentón en una de sus palmas y con una sexy sonrisa - ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó sonriendo.

-Como nunca en mi vida – asintió él.

Kagome divertida se acercó a dejar los platos y luego el café – Es negro – le informó y rodeó la barra sentándose junto a él.

-Buenos días – ella le tomó el rostro y lo besó.

Él se dejo hacer y cuando ella se alejó le sonrió – Viviré toda mi vida pensando que este es el mejor de mis días.

La chica negó divertida – Exageras.

-Claro que no – el chico probó lo alimento -. Esto es lo mejor – asintió mientras casi devoraba todo.

-No es la primera vez que cocino para ti – le recordó ella.

-Pero si la primera vez que estamos como una pareja normal – puntualizó él -. Me gustaría que fueran todos mis días así.

Luego de eso, desayunaron con calma, sin prisas, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, entre risas y jugueteos, los minutos pasaron y les dieron las nueve de la mañana.

Ya con los platos limpios, Kagome se duchó y vistió mientras el moreno atendía algunos pendientes. Ella se paró en el umbral de la puerta de su escritorio, verlo hablar por su móvil de manera tan profesional le fascino, era un hombre ya resuelto, seguro de si mismo y totalmente maduro, o eso aparentaba.

Cuando él cortó la llamada, se acercó a besarla - ¿Lista? – le preguntó dándole una sonrisa que la derritió.

Ella asintió - Estoy preocupada por mi mamá – le confesó.

-No tienes porque – le aseguró Bankotsu, tomando las llaves de la mesita cercana a la puerta -. Jackotsu fue por ella.

-¿A si? – la chica se colocó su chaqueta y acomodó su cabello.

Él asintió – Nosotros arreglaremos un par de cosas antes de ir al restorán – abrió la puerta y la dejo salir.

-¿Qué cosas? – Kagome le tomó la mano de manera natural y juntos caminaron hasta el elevador.

El chico solo sonrió y permaneció en silencio, luego de algunas paradas en diferentes pisos llegaron a la recepción, en donde se acercaron al conserje.

-Buenos días, Señor Hiiryu – saludó un hombre cercano a los cincuenta años, de cabello color ceniza y suave mirada marrón.

-Buenos días – saludo el moreno de manera formal -. Necesito un juego de llaves extra de mi departamento y que tomen la huella de mi mujer.

El hombre, abrió grandemente sus ojos - ¿Su mujer? – cuestionó sorprendido.

Kagome por su parte, pestañeó un par de veces y tiró de la chaqueta del chico - ¿Bank…?

-No te preocupes, son solo para facilitarte las cosas, sin presiones – le dijo acariciando su rostro y su atención se fijo nuevamente en el sorprendido hombre - ¿Algún problema? – dijo con tono ligeramente molesto y alzando una de sus cejas, marcando la superioridad en él.

-N-no – tartamudeó el conserje y se giro al mueble a su espalda, revolvió un poco y le entregó un manojo con tres llaves al moreno -. Estas son las llaves de la puerta principal del edificio, esta es de su apartamento y esta es del estacionamiento – explicó.

Bankotsu hizo un movimiento señalando a la azabache y ella tomó con cierta duda las llaves – G-gracias – le asintió al hombre.

-Ahora… - el conserje le tendió un pequeño aparato con una luz brillante en el centro -, necesito que coloque ambos índices en el lector – le pidió y ella obedeció -. Listo, esto quedara registrado en la base de datos del edificio, en caso de que olvide o tenga algún inconveniente con sus llaves, puede poner su huella en cualquier lector y tendrá libre acceso, Señora Hiiryu.

Tal nombramiento dejo sonrojada a Kagome y Bankotsu sonrió orgulloso – Gracias – dijo finalmente el chico y tomó a la azabache de la mano.

Ella solo le dio una ligera reverencia al conserje, la cual fue correspondida de la misma manera, y salieron del edificio.

-¿Bankotsu, no crees que es demasiado? – pregunto ella.

Él negó – No te estoy obligando a vivir conmigo, preciosa – miró a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle hacia el sector comercial -, solo te estoy facilitando las cosas, ya te lo dije.

-Pero… - dudo ella, aun mirando las llaves en su mano.

El moreno se detuvo y le tomó el rostro para mirarla mejor – No lo cuestiones tanto, no pretendo dejarte sola en ningún momento pero uno nunca sabe y solo quiero que tú y tu madre estén seguras – la seriedad de sus palabras la hizo comprender.

-¿Esto es por Inuyasha? – preguntó lo obvio.

-No solo por él, preciosa – el chico volvió a tomarla de la mano y continúo caminando -. Quizás tenga más reuniones por estos días y me sentiré más tranquilo si tienes un lugar cercano al trabajo y seguro, con el cual contar.

Ella sonrió, siempre pensaba en su seguridad y el que considerara a su madre ene ellos, la hacía amarlo aun mas por su bondadoso pero oculto corazón.

-Llegamos – anunció él parando frente a una tienda, muy exclusiva de ropa.

Kagome analizó el elegante letrero y luego lo miro curiosa – ¿Necesitas ropa nueva para algo en especial?

Él volvió a darle su sonrisa ladina que ella tanto amaba, le tomó ambas manos y las llevo a su boca dándoles un beso muy delicado, de manera caballerosa – Todo esto no es para presionarte, quiero que entiendas que es mi forma de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y lo mucho que me importas – ella sin entender solo asintió ante esas bonitas palabras -. Quiero que compres algo de ropa que puedas dejar en nuestro departamento, solo en caso de que la necesites, como ahora.

Eso era un hecho, ella necesitaba un cambio de ropa ya que llevaba la misma del día anterior, pero era demasiado.

-Bankotsu ralamente esto es demasiado – alejó sus manos de manera suave -. Entiendo que es tu manera de hacer las cosas, pero creo que vas demasiado rápido.

-No lo veo así – reconoció el de manera sincera, ya que en verdad no lo creía.

-¡En dos días ya me comprometí, tengo un maldito departamento de lujo en una muy costosa zona de la ciudad y soy la maldita "Señora Hiiryu"! – le gritó llegando a su límite -. No puedo con tanto, ¿Qué no lo ves?

-No sé cuál es tu problema – él también se molesto por la actitud de la chica -, solo quiero que te sientas comoda.

-¡Pero esto me incomoda! – Kagome ya no se pudo controlar, pasó sus manos por su cabello alaciándolo y tratando de contenerse.

El moreno verdaderamente no comprendía, él solo creía estar actuando como cualquier "novio" convencional.

-Sabes… necesito un momento a solas – la azabache necesitaba respirar, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamiento y salir de la presión bajo la que se encontraba -. Iré al trabajo a medio día, lo lamento – le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y lo dejo atrás.

Caminó por las calles del centro y luego de meditarlo mucho, había solo una persona que conocía al moreno y podría ayudarla a… tratar su intensidad de mejor manera.

-Si esto no funciona – buscó en su móvil el nombre del chico y marco -, no sé que lo hará.

Espero unos segundos y contestaron - _¡Hola, querida!_

-Necesito tu ayuda, Jack – dijo ella mordiendo su labio.

Era su única opción de liberar su frustración y que le dieran una opinión imparcial, o eso creía ella.

CONTINUARA…

-O-

Agradezco a las chicas de **Fanfiction…**

 **Yumaika Higurashi:** Inuyasha es solo un niño rico pero que esta vez no le resulto, ya verás que los idiotas no aprenden nunca. Qué bueno que te gusto el lemon.

 **PamConstantine:** Gracias por comenzar a leerme =)

 **Daiisevani:** Tanya aun seguirá siendo un dolorcete de cabeza, la chica es insistente. Que maravilloso Banky asi de romántico y practico verdad? Tu deseo fue orden e Inuyasha casi muere jajjaja pero aun merece mas.

 **fransanchez:** Banky es un encanto, sexo y luego matrimonio jajajajja es el mejor a que si?

 **alezitha gongora:** Ahora ya su mujer jajaja si este Bank es un amor. Me temo que Inu no se dará por vencido con solo esto, ya sabremos más de él.

 **Angeel O:** Juro que Tanya solo fue un alcance de nombre jajja ano fue mi intención. Esto es un amor fulminante e inmediato. Creo que el exagerado fue otro, no crees? Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer amiga, te mando un besote.

 **Asia12:** Quise hacer a Bank diferente a como lo llevaba, espero no se pierda su esencia de malote. Gracias por leer.

Agradezco a mis queridas hermanas de **Círculo Mercenario…**

 **Maria Ataman Jon**

 **Mary Ruiz**

 **Laury Carrillo**

 **Gabriela Gomez**

 **Vanne M Limon**

 **Mirel GutArch**

 **Alezitha Gongora Euan**

 **Sheila Bonavena**

 **Salazar Rios**

 **Freya Sukiomi**

 **Arely Cortess**

Agradezco a las chicas de los grupos de **Facebook de Inu…**

 **Cecilia Reyna**

 **Yovana Martinez**

 **Isabel Matute**

 **Sandra Morales**

 **Lucy Loxar**

 **Belen Bustos**

 **Carolina Reyes**

 **Alejandra Lagos Sandoval**

 **Gise Galvan**

 **Cony Viveros**

 **Pineda Garcia Bere**

 **Adriana Hoyos**

 **Triss Rauda**

 **Luz Lozano**

 **Karla Morales Garcia**

 **Ali Saldaño**

Bueno… después de estos muchos agradecimientos, les pido que como siempre si leen y les gusta mi historia o cualquier otra dejen un rw o comentario para darnos el apoyo y la motivación que necesitamos.

También recordarles que si aman tanto como yo a este moreno hermoso, se unan a nuestra querida pagina **"Circulo Mercenario"** , nuestro refugio para amarlo libremente.

Muchos besos a todas. Fran 3


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO XI**

-¿Y saliste huyendo por eso? – preguntó Jackotsu incrédulo mientras bebía de su café con leche.

La azabache se removió inquieta, sintiéndose una niña al ahora analizar mejor su torpe reacción – S-si… - dudo un poco al hablar.

El silencio reinó entre ellos, la modesta y discreta cafetería en la que se encontraban les daba una privacidad merecida para la ocasión.

Jackotsu negó un poco de la nada y sonrió – Kagome – la llamó para que ella alzara su mirada -, Bankotsu no sabe lo que es amar y me temo que eso es lo que aun no comprendes.

La chica frunció el ceño – El ha tenido muchas…

-No confundas un acostón con el amor, Banky puede ser muchas cosas pero jamás un mentiroso, te dirá las cosas de frente duelan o no – terminó él de beber su bebida caliente y le sonrió -. Es su extraña forma de demostrarte que te ama, nunca pensé que llegaría este día pero al parecer eres especial querida y si él también lo es para ti no esperes explicaciones o condiciones para lo que sientes, solo vívelo y ya, al menos eso es lo que hace Bank.

Kagome analizó cada palabra dicha por su amigo con cuidado, luego de unos segundos su respiración se comenzó a acelerar y llevó sus manos a su confundido rostro cubriéndolo – No puedo entenderlo – negaba con la voz quebrada y los ojos se le comenzaron a aguar -, nunca he vivido algo así, nunca…

-Te han amado – completó Jackotsu y ella lo miró rápidamente con las mejillas enrojecidas, el chico le limpió las lagrimas con sus pulgares y le sonrió con ternura, era increíble lo inexpertos e infantiles que eran ambos morenos en el tema, pero él estaba allí para ellos -. Querida, déjate amar, tu tonto ex novio nunca supo darte lo que tu merecías, junto a Banky serás amada y respetada por él y sé muy bien que es mutuo ¿verdad? – ella cerró los ojos y apoyó su rostro en las manos del chico mientras asentía -. Entonces, vive Kag, vive tranquila sin pensar que esto es una mentira o un engaño.

Los achocolatados ojos de Kagome se abrieron y vieron la sinceridad en los ojos de su amigo, tenia miedo pero por primera vez en su vida se sentía plena… y posiblemente amada.

-o-

-¿Te quieres calmar? – pidió un chico moreno mientras ajustaba sus gafas de sol y subía los pies al pulcro escritorio de Bankotsu.

El moreno, que había estado recorriendo la habitación de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado, chaqueó su lengua -. Como diablos quieres que lo haga - pasó junto al chico, se sentó en su escritorio, tirándole los pies de su mesa de manera brusca -. Quítate.

-Que amargado – se burlo el chico.

-Kouga, no me fastidies… no ahora – pidió Bankotsu recargándose en su mullida silla y tirando sus brazos sobre su rostro.

El chico de coleta se quitó sus gafas y sus hermosos ojos color cielo brillaron divertidos – No creí verte así jamás – negó cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya vez que todo es posible en este maldito mundo – dijo irónico el moreno sin despojarse de su postura.

El ojiceleste asintió con una amplia sonrisa - ¿Creíste alguna vez que terminaríamos así? – preguntó mirando al vacio.

Bankotsu alzó una de sus cejas y lo miro, concentrado y hablando totalmente en serio – Bueno… - se acomodó un poco más en su silla y se cruzó también de brazos -, creo que no estás tan mal, pronto tendrá una familia y serás un aburrido padre – sonrió con simpatía por su amigo.

Ambos chicos se habían conocido hace un par de años, habían levantado prácticamente juntos el local y eran muy unidos junto a Jackotsu, pero ellos dos en especial, compartían los mismos ideales de vida, hasta que llego Ayame a la vida de Kouga y todo se pudrió, se mantuvieron algunos meses separados pero nada que con el tiempo no se pudiera arreglar.

Bankotsu había terminado aceptando que las prioridades cambian y que las cosas no tienen por qué ser necesariamente malas por ello.

Y ahora que el chico había conseguido a su mujer especial podía entender por qué Kouga había tenido ese gran cambio.

-¿La amas? – preguntó Bankotsu serio.

Kouga asintió con una tonta sonrisa – Como nunca pensé hacerlo – miró a su amigo y su semblante se entristeció -. Es por eso, que temo no ser capaz de…

-Lo serás – declamó el moreno con sus poderosos y seguros ojos azules sobre su amigo -. Y si no pudieras… - se encogió de hombros, alivianando su tono -, te golpeare hasta que puedas y fin del tema.

Kouga se carcajeó – También eres capaz – le dijo de vuelta.

El moreno frunció el ceño – Claro que soy capaz – lo miro casi ofendido -, es solo que no quiero… dañarla – resopló frustrado -. Quiero que sienta que todo lo mío es suyo, que a mi lado jamás le faltara nada, que puede estar tranquila de que junto a mi nada le ocurrirá, nunca la engañaría, nunca…

-Ya cálmate – lo frenó Kouga -, se todo eso y sé que Kagome también lo sintió.

-¿Y tú qué demonios sabes? – Bankotsu se puso de pie nuevamente y caminó por la oficina.

El ojiceleste alzó sus brazos al cielo de manera irónica – Porque eres el maldito más intenso que conozco en este jodido mundo – alzó un poco su voz divertido -, ya sea para bien o para mal, eres muy expresivo, amigo – se paró junto a él y le palmeó el hombro para dirigirse a la salida -. Solo debes calmarte y todo estará bien, ahora iré a casa a dormir un poco, ya que no me has dejado dormir nada – volvió a ponerse sus gafas de sol mientras abría la puerta.

Bankotsu sonrió y agradeció tener un amigo que a la hora que lo necesitara allí estaría, y sabiendo que Jackotsu había salido a encontrarse con Kagome, sabía que podría contar con Kouga – Gracias – dijo con sinceridad.

-Ni te molestes en decirlo, espero mi bono a final de mes – bromeó y cerró la puerta tras de sí al salir.

El moreno se quedó con una tonta sonrisa en sus labios y un poco más tranquilo, realmente era bueno tener amigos, y Jackotsu y Kouga eran los mejores.

Volvió tranquilamente a sentarse en su silla, dispuesto a tratar de trabajar un poco, pero no podía concentrarse.

Frustrado y resignado, tomo su abrigo, llaves y se marchó, necesitaba tranquilidad y estar en su casa le ayudaría.

Llego cerca de las dos de la tarde a su edificio, subió en el elevador hasta su piso y entró quedando paralizado con lo que veía.

Kagome estaba de pie junto a una perfecta mesa servida con el almuerzo.

La chica estaba sonrojada y frotando sus manos frente a su cuerpo – H-hola – tartamudeó un poco sin obtener una respuesta -. Lamento mi forma de actuar hace un rato, es solo que… - suspiró -, lo lamento.

Bankotsu aun no pudo reaccionar, solo atinó a dejar sus llaves sobre el mueble cercano a él y caminar con calma hacia la mesa – ¿Tu preparaste todo esto? – miro alucinado la mesa.

Ella asintió bajando la mirada – Es mi manera de darte la bienvenida a… nuestra casa – dijo sonrojándose aun mas.

El moreno arrugó el ceño – "¿Nuestra?" – preguntó confundido.

-Bueno, crei que si viviremos juntos podría llamarla así, ¿te molesta? – comenzaba a sentirse incomoda.

-¡No! – Se apuró a aclarar el chico -, claro que no, es solo que, tu no querías, luego me dejaste y ahora…

-Ahora estoy aquí – sonrió Kagome -. Quera intentarlo, si aun estas dispuesto.

Bankotsu sonrió ampliamente y la envolvió entre sus brazos – Claro que si, Kagome esto es muy importante para mí, esto es… perfecto – la tomó por los hombros, mirándola como si fuera un niño con un juguete nuevo, con la misma ilusión -. Prometo que te hare feliz, prometo que nunca te falta nada, ni temerás de nada y tu madre, no te preocupes por ella, puede venir siempre que quiera, puede…

Ella le puso sus dedos sobre su boca – Lo sé – sonrió comprobando que Jackostu tenía razón, Bankotsu era muy sincero -. Sé que todo estará bien junto a ti, lo es ahora, solo… tomémonos las cosas con calma.

El chico sonrió y le tomó el rostro para besarla – Lo que tú quieras es lo que haremos, siempre que estés junto a mí, estaré bien.

Ella paso su mano por el flequillo de él de manera cariñosa y lo miro como si fuera el único y mejor hombre del mundo – Te amo, te amo tanto – sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

Preocupado, Bankotsu la abrazó – No llores.

Ella se abrazó a la amplia espalda de él y sonrió mientras el cálido liquido corría por sus mejillas – No te preocupes, solo estoy muy feliz.

-También yo – reconoció él y nuevamente la besó.

Esta vez el beso fue más largo, lento y dedicado. Parecía que con cada movimiento de su lengua, Bankotsu la saboreaba con dedicación y adoración, por su parte Kagome se sentía protegida, respetada y por sobre todo amada.

Sin dejar sus labios, el moreno le acaricio el contorno de su cuerpo, delineando su figura y excitándose en el proceso – Lo lamento – se alejó y comenzó a besarle el cuello -, pero creo que tomare el postre antes – la alzó su esfuerzo poniendo lar largas piernas de la chica alrededor de sus caderas y caminando con ella hasta un mueble cercano.

Kagome soltó una risilla y se abrazó el cuello del moreno – Se enfriara – le dijo divertida.

-Te ayudare a calentarla otra vez – el chico tomó el chaleco de ella y rápidamente se lo quito -. Eres preciosa – la admiró.

-¿Te quedaras así? – le preguntó ella, viéndolo aun vestido.

El negó con una hermosa y sexy sonrisa ladina, y con rapidez destrozos los botones de su camisa al tirarla con violencia, luego siguió con su pantalón y calcetines, quedando solamente con sus negros bóxers.

-¿Me ayudas?- preguntó Kagome alzando una de sus piernas hacia él, ella siempre había tenido ese lado coqueto y con el moreno estaba segura de sí misma para mostrarlo.

Terriblemente excitado por la nueva actitud de su mujer, el chico le quito el pantalón y bragas junto a sus calcetas, dejándola con el sujetador negro.

La chica lo llamó con su mirada y él se posicionó entre sus piernas – Te amo tanto – reconoció el, besándole el cuello.

La azabache soltó un profundo y sexy gemido mientras sus manos viajaban al miembro del chico y se colaban dentro de su ropa interior para masajearlo.

-Arg, si sigues así, ahh… - el chico comenzaba a mover sus caderas al ritmo del placentero movimiento de la chica.

Kagome estaba totalmente húmeda, el grueso y duro miembro del chico se hacía cada vez más grande bajo sus manos y poco a poco lo fue guiando a su entrada, cuando estuvo pegado a sus carne lo soltó y miro a los ojos.

-Prometo amarte por siempre – le dijo él y se hundió de un solo tirón en ella haciéndolos gemir a ambos.

Kagome se aferró a la espalda de él, enterrando sus uñas al sentir un poco de dolor.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó el moreno tratando de alejarse.

-S-si, no te preocupes, solo sigue – movió las caderas la chica -, sigue, mi amor – lo besó tiernamente y le sonrió.

Ese lado tan angelical pero también tan sensual de ella, lo encendía – Solo dime si quieres que pare – le dio una estocada, sintiendo como las paredes internas de ella lo presionaban – Oh, Kagome… - murmuró él y aumentó el movimiento.

Las envestidas eran cada vez mas rápidas y la azabache comenzaba a aumentar el tono de sus gemidos – Y-ya no puedo… - le dijo enterrando aun mas sus uñas en la morena y fornida espalda.

-Lo lamento, pero aun no he terminado – el chico se salió del interior de ella y la bajó del mueble.

-¿Q-que haces? – dijo la chica mientras él le quitaba el sujetador.

-Solo disfruto de mi mujer – la besó con pasión y la tomo por las caderas para voltearla.

-B-bank… - lo llamó un poco asustada mientras se apoyaba contra una de las paredes.

-No pasara nada – el moreno se pegó a la espalda de ella besándole uno de sus hombros -. ¿Confías en mí? – le preguntó antes de disfrutar de ella como él quería.

Ella lo vio por sobre su hombro – Siempre – le aseguró con una sonrisa tierna.

Él le dio un tierno beso mientras masajeaba su ano con sus propios fluidos, la chica se tensó un poco pero al sentir el placer llegando a ella.

-Esto es vergonzoso – arqueó su espalda mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban aun más.

El moreno ya estaba haciendo uso de uno de sus dedos, quería prepararla bien antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa – No te sientas así, solo disfruta de lo que sientes – introdujo otro dedo mas en el interior de la chica.

-¡Ahh! – gimió Kagome arqueando nuevamente s espalda.

Bankotsu continuo un par de minutos más con su tarea, hasta sentirse conforme con el estado de la chica, retiro sus dedos y abrió sus nalgas con sus grandes manos – Sabes que puedes decirme cuando quieras que pare – le aseguro acercándose a su oído.

Ella negó – Q-quiero hacerlo… házmelo, Bank – le dijo con el rostro sonrojado y sus ojos vidriosos de placer.

Él entendió esa pasión y con cuidado la embistió por su ano, entrando lentamente en ella.

-Mierda – gruñó bajo el al sentir la estreches de Kagome y tomándola firmemente de las caderas entró en su totalidad.

La chica, que tenía las manos contra la pared, gritó de placer al sentirse lleno por Bankotsu, su cuerpo vibraba de placer y el dolor fue mínimo, casi inexistente.

-Eres perfecta – dijo el moreno mientras entraba y salía de ella, cada vez fue más rápido pero cuidando de no dejarse levar por su instinto y dañarla.

Cuando la chica solo gemía de placer, ella misma aumento el ritmo empalándose contra él, Bankotsu apretó sus dedos en la piel de la chica, estaba dejándose llevar por la exquisita mujer frente a él, movió sus manos y las llevo a los redondos, grandes y suaves pechos de la morena – Ven aquí – le atrajo a su cuerpo sin salir de ella -, eres mía y de nadie más – le mordió con poca fuerza el hombro haciéndola chillar -, y todos lo sabrán – terminó por asegurarle y su ritmo en la penetración paso de rápido a frenético.

-¡Oh dios mío, Bank! – gritó Kagome poniendo sus manos por sobre las de el chico, que aun estaban sobre sus pechos -, ¡no tan fuerte! – pidió sintiendo como si se fuera a romper pero también embargada de placer.

-Se que te gusta – aseguró él sin bajar el ritmo -. ¡Si, ah! – gruñó extasiado el chico.

-¡Bank, oh dios, Bank! – Kagome sintió como su cuerpo se adormecía mientras era llenada por la semilla caliente de él junto a sus propios fluidos.

Jadeantes, el moreno tiró de una silla cercana y se sentó con la chica en sus piernas y sin salir de ella.

-Porque siento… que aun no terminas – dijo entrecortadamente la azabache mientras le sonreía y se dejaba abrazar.

Bankotsu sonrió mientras apoyaba su rostro en el pecho de ella – Claro que no, pero no quiero forzar a tu cuerpo.

-No lo harás – dijo ella segura.

Bankotsu la miró y besó su frente – Es la primera vez para ti, confía – la tomó por las cintura y la levanto con cuidado, saliendo de su interior.

Ella sintió dolor y una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas, nunca pensó que sentiría eso - ¿Por qué?

-Porque – el moreno se puso de pie y la tomó con mucho cuidado para cargarla hasta el cuarto -, esto es nuevo para tu cuerpo, no te preocupes, pasara.

Ella suspiró y se sintió inútil – Lo lamento.

Bankotsu abrió la puerta con facilidad y fue directo al baño - ¿Por qué te disculpas? – frunció el ceño extrañado -, esto es normal.

-Es solo que, tu aun…

-Nosotros aun tenemos tiempo – le aseguró dejándola en el tapete y dando el agua de la regadera -. Pero, no vuelvas a pedir perdón por algo así, aun que te hubieras negado, nada hubiera pasado, yo te amo y si tú me permites probar cosas en nuestra intimidad está bien y si no, no pasa nada mi amor.

-¿No estás enojado? – preguntó ella extrañada.

-Claro que no – esa pregunta lo hizo esclarecer sus sospechas -, yo no soy Inuyasha, Kagome. Yo te amo, y hare lo que tú quieras, siempre.

Ella sonrió y se abrazó a él, pero por el brusco movimiento soltó un quejido.

-Yo debería lamentarlo – le acarició la espalda Bankotsu -, creo que me excedí para ser la primera vez.

La chica negó – Estare bien – sonrió -. Ahora, creo que necesitamos una ducha.

El moreno sonrió y entro primero, así pasaron la tarde lavando sus cuerpos y dejando que el agua los refrescara, el amor entre ellos crecía, al igual que la confianza y el respeto.

-o-

El bello amor entre los morenos crecía y se fortalecía en el tiempo, ya llevaban cerca de tres meses viviendo juntos y las cosas iban de maravilla.

Gracias a la activa participación de Kagome en el negocio y sus nuevas ideas, lograron tomar mucha más popularidad, tanto así que abrieron otro local mas al centro de la ciudad, el cual era llevado en su totalidad por Kagome, apoyada muy de cerca por Jackotsu, su amigo y guardián cuando no estaba el moreno cerca.

De Inuyasha no habían sabido nada mas, Sango le comento que se había ausentado de manera indefinida de la oficina y que una prima lejana había tomado el mando, lo que hacía que las cosas estuvieran mucho mas amenas en la compañía.

La madre de Kagome la visitaba con regularidad en el departamento, Bankotsu incluso adapto una de las habitaciones para ella cuando decidía pasar alguna noche y ellos iban cada viernes a cenar a su casa.

Esa noche, Nahomi se había adelantado a preparar la cena y la feliz pareja iban con buen tiempo luego del trabajo.

-¿Te ves cansada? – pregunto Bankotsu tomándole una de sus manos, mientras esperaban el verde del semáforo.

La chica dejo salir el aliento con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios – Lo estoy, pero es muy gratificante ver que todo está saliendo bien y como se esperaba.

-Todo es gracias a ti, mi amor – sonrió el chico y puso en marcha el vehículo.

-Gracias – sonrió Kagome. La confianza que le había dado él, era lo que alimentaba su alma cada día, no solo era un excelente hombre que la amaba y protegía, si no que la entendía y apoyaba de manera profesional para que ella lograra superarse.

Tan pronto llegaron a la casa de Nahomi, el moreno estacionó detrás de un vehículo conocido para él – Hasta cuando seguirá colándose a esto – negó mientras sacaba las llaves del contacto y bajaba a abrir la puerta de su novia con cara molesta.

Ella rió bajo y cuando él le tendió la mano para que bajara, le tomó el retro para explicar o que en innumerables veces ya había discutido – Jack es como un hijo más de mi madre, él nos ha acompañado a ambas mientras tú no estás.

-Solo me ausento por negocios – puntualizó el apoyando su cuerpo en el auto.

Kagome se divertía mucho con esa infantil faceta del chico – No seas así, es tu amigo.

-Pero es una cena familiar Kagome, "familiar" – resopló él.

-¡Chicos! – la voz de Jackotsu llego desde el interior de la casa - ¡Se van a enfermar si siguen coqueteando fuera, vengan!

El moreno fijo sus ojos en la azabache que contenía una carcajada – Vez cual es mi punto, es un maldito impertinente.

-¡Banky! – insistió el castaño.

-¡Que ya vamos! – gritó frenético el moreno y comenzó a caminar tomado de la mano de la chica -. Siempre tienes que estar haciendo escándalo – regaño a Jackotsu mientras entraba a la casa.

El castaño no borro su sonrisa y solo abrazó a la morena - ¿Y ahora que le paso! – le preguntó ignorando al furioso moreno -, ¿a caso tienes hambre Banky?

-Al fin llegan – Nahomi apareció por el fondo del pasillo.

-No tengo hambre aun, es solo que me desespera tener que verte todo el maldito día – le informó Bankotsu y saludo con un beso en la mejilla a Nahomi -. Buenas noches – le dio un asentimiento educado y volvió a concentrarse en su amigo -, ¿Qué acaso no tienes otra cosa que hacer un viernes en la tarde?

-No desde que eres un novio – sonrió Jackotsu de manera burlona.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con tu vida? – preguntó casi indignado Bankotsu.

-Kouga y tu ya tienen sus familias, yo no me quedare solo – le dijo de manera muy seria el chico.

-¡Genial!, busca la tuya – apuntó la puerta principal.

-¡Carro que no, me quedo aquí mismo!

La escena hubiera preocupado a cualquiera que no los conociera, pero para Nahomi y Kagome, ya era la costumbre de los viernes, siempre los chicos discutían por lo mismo, Bankotsu podía quejarse mucho pero en el fondo le gustaba que su amigo estuviera con ellos pero no podía dejarlo ver, aun que Kagome lo conocía y sabia que toda esa escena era un simple montaje.

-¿Siempre será lo mismo! – preguntó Nahomi.

La azabache solo asintió – Así espero.

Luego de su rutinaria "disputa", todos compartieron la cena del viernes en familia, aun que en especial, ambos chicos, agradecían el tener.

Mientras Kagome ayudaba a su madre con los trastes, Bankotsu observo a su amigo leyendo algo en su móvil con un semblante pálido.

-¿Qué! – le preguntó con simpleza pero con voz fuerte.

El castaño alzo sus preocupados ojos y le tendió el móvil – Mira…

El moreno no entendía que lo tenía tan… angustiado, tomó el aparato y su reacción no fue ni angustia, ni miedo, si no molestia.

-¿Cómo demonios consiguió tu teléfono? – preguntó el moreno, mientras el castaño solo negó -. Mierda, maldita loca.

-¿De quién hablan? – preguntó Kagome llegando con un par de tazas de café.

Jackotsu quedo con la boca abierta mientras trataba de buscar respuesta en el rostro de Bankotsu que se encontraba de espaldas a la chica.

El moreno giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y guardo el móvil del castaño en el bolsillo de su pantalón – Hablamos de una inversionista, insiste en ver los planos de la expansión del nuevo local – le informó con naturalidad.

-¿Ahora? – preguntó la azabache y miro su reloj de mano -, son cerca de las nueve, ¿no puede esperar a mañana?

El moreno negó – Sabes que es importante y debemos traer contentos a esos idiotas.

-No me gusta que hables así de la gente – le critico un poco molesta la chica.

-Lo lamento – él la besó con suavidad en los labios mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cintura -. Jackotsu te llevara a casa junto a Nahomi – le dio una rápida mirada a su amigo para que volviera a la tierra.

El chico sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y su natural sonrisa volvió a sus labios – Claro, haremos una pijamada – aplaudió y miro con disimulo a su amigo.

Bankotsu sonrió complacido, tantos años de conocerse ayudaban en esta situación, por lo que sin pedírselo Jackotsu hizo exactamente lo que él quería.

-¿Realmente debes ir? – preguntó la morena y el asintió -. Bien, pero no tardes – le sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-No te preocupes, me desharé de esto lo antes posible – habló con intensión oculta, para que Jackotsu entendiera.

-Vamos querida – el castaño se colgó le brazos de Kagome -, entre más rápido se marche más rápido volverá para arruinar la fiesta.

La chica, en su ignorancia se carcajeó – Es verdad, vuelve pronto – le sonrió.

El moreno sintió un poco de culpa al ocultarle la verdad a su novia pero debía mantenerla alejada de todo ese mundo.

Le tendió su móvil personal a Jackotsu y le susurro con disimulo – Me llevare el tuyo, no les saques los ojos de enzima a ninguna de las dos – dicho esto, el castaño guardo rápidamente el móvil y el moreno salió con prisa.

Con el rostro ensombrecido, subió a su vehículo y se puso en marcha, el mensaje que le había llegado a Jackotsu era una foto en donde aparecía Bankotsu junto a Kagome de la mano caminando por las calles del centro, junto a esta, una frase que lleno de ira al moreno.

"Tu maravilloso y patético cuento de hadas debe llegar a su fin, encuéntrame en el parque Tomori a las diez en punto, Bank. Cariños, K"

-Maldita loca – mascullo el chico.

Estaba a unos veinte minutos de su destino, tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar. Estacionó frente al parque y vago por el hasta que se detuvo en el gran reloj que siempre llamo su atención.

-Hola, Bank… - le hablo una voz desde las sombras.

El chico resopló y sin voltear habló secamente – Hola… Kikyo…

-o-

Agradezco a mis lectoras:

Angeel O

Yumaika Higurashi

Cherry Kiki

Salazar Rios

Sheila Bonavena

Mirel GutArch

Laury Carrillo

Maria Ataman Jon

Arely Cortess

Vanne M Limon

Mary Ruiz

Luz Lozano

Viki DelgadilloAlejandra Gongora

Triss Rauda

Freya Sukiomi

Paulina Gonzalez Arevalo

Lucy Loxar

Alejandra lagos Sandoval

Carolina Reyes

Gise Galvan

Adriana Hoyos

Belen Bustos

Cony Viveros

Karla Morales Garcia

Cecilia Reyna

Teresitha Taisho

MOnse Aiko

Elizabeth Palomares

Gabriela Gomez

Pineda Garcia Barenz

Ali Saldaño

Cynthya Ximena Calluchi

Espero no haber olvidado a nadie XD

Bueno mis queridas y fieles lectoras, una disculpa inmensa por la larga demora pero mis razones son personales y de mucho peso, aun que no abandonare la historia, de hecho la tengo muy clara pero el tiempo no es mi amigo este año =/

Sugerencias comentarios o lo que sea estoy disponible a leer lo que sea, siempre y cuando sea con respeto =)

Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a mi querida Angeel O, espero de corazón amiga mía que estés mejor y tranquila con tu vida, todo pasa por algo y el camino que tomes será el correcto, ya lo veras.

Bueno como siempre les recomiendo que si son amantes del Bankxkag se unan al grupo Circulo Mercenario y disfruten de las maravillosas historias que se publican por ese grupito tan hermoso.

Nos leemos en la próxima, Fran 3


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO XI**

-Hola, Bank… - le habló una voz desde las sombras.

El chico resopló y sin voltear habló secamente – Hola… Kikyo…

La alta y soberbia chica se acercó a él con una sínica sonrisa en los labios.

Lucia tal y como la recordaba, elegante, con ropa de marca, digna de su retorcida personalidad, ya estaba asqueado.

-¿Puedo saber qué demonios haces tu aquí? – preguntó el chico directamente.

Ella resopló – pero que recibimiento mas afectuoso.

-¿Cómo pretendes que actué luego de ese estúpido mensaje? – Bankotsu estaba realmente molesto, aun que en el fondo, sentía algo extraño al ver nuevamente a su antigua novia.

-Con la felicidad de que la mujer que amas volviera a tu lado luego de tantos años – sonrió ella.

El chico soltó una risa ronca – La mujer que amo esta esperándome en casa, además – masajeó el puente de su nariz tratando de no perder el poco control que le quedaba sobre su genio -, creí que las cosas entre nosotros quedaron perfectamente claras la primera vez que me contactaste – la miro penetrantemente a los ojos.

Efectivamente, cuando la chica llego a la ciudad buscando trabajo como asistente de oficina, había descubierto que Bankotsu estaba allí y cuando lo encontró, él la rechazo, aun que la ayudó económicamente, por respeto a los viejos tiempo.

-Tu amigo dejo muy claras tus intensiones cuando llegó con el dinero a mi departamento, es solo que… te extraño – dijo la chica acercándose lentamente a él.

Bankotsu dio un par de pasos atrás dejando clara su distancia con ella – Tengo una novia Kikyo.

-Lo sé – informó ella -, te he visto junto a esa… niña – dijo con desprecio -. No puedo creer que mal gastes tu tiempo con esa vulgar chiquilla – negó la lacia.

-No te metas en lo que no te llaman, Kikyo.

-Dijiste que no necesitabas a una mujer a tu lado, que no pretendías compartir lo que habías conseguido con nadie – la chica comenzó a elevar su tono de voz -. ¿Por qué ella?, ¿Por qué no me buscaste?

-Porque si no es ella, no necesito a nadie en mi vida – puntualizó firmemente el moreno -. Ya dime que es lo que pretendes realmente.

Kikyo frunció su ceño – Pretendo que vuelvas al lugar que te corresponde, junto a mí.

Bankotsu soltó una ronca risa – Y mi lugar es junto a ti, ¿verdad? – volvió a reír -, no me hagas reír.

-¿Qué opina tu pequeña novia de que estés aquí en estos momentos? – el rostro de Bankotsu se ensombreció y ella sonrió -. ¿No lo sabe?, que malo eres, Bank.

-No la involucres en eso, Kikyo.

-No lo hare si no me obligas a hacerlo – se encogió de hombros -, te quiero de regreso o…

-¿O qué? – cuestionó de manera amenazante él.

-O comienza a preocuparte por tu novia – la lacia se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro -. Pronto volverás a mi lado, Bank, es solo cuestión de tiempo – le besó la mejilla -, nos veremos pronto – dicho esto se marchó.

El moreno la vio partir con una de sus cejas en alto y muy molesto, no entendía cual era la finalidad de esa reunión, ni lo que tenía planeado la chica, pero lo que si tenía claro era que debía estar alerta.

Cuando llego a su departamento esa noche le hizo el amor a Kagome como nunca antes, pretendiendo demostrarle todo su amor a través de ese acto, y rogando por que la paz que habían logrado no terminara.

La semana siguiente, Bankotsu no dejo sola a Kagome en ningún momento, no sabía de qué forma actuaria Kikyo y eso lo tenía inquieto.

-Cariño – lo llamó la morena tacándole el hombro.

Él volteó su rostro y giró en la barra en donde había estado apoyado – Hola, princesa – le sonrió de manera cansada.

-¿Estás bien?, te noto tenso – dijo preocupada Kagome mientras de manera instintiva tocaba la frente del moreno.

Bankotsu sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos, la manos y voz de su mujer siempre calmaban su corazón – Todo está bien, es solo que estoy reuniendo los documentos para la junta de esta tarde, Jackotsu debe estudiarlos detenidamente antes de presentarse.

Su amigo había estado reemplazándolo en los asuntos que requerían su presencia, pero era complicado instruir a alguien sin conocimiento alguno de negocios.

La chica sonrió con ternura, para ella había sido notorio como el moreno no había querido salir de su lado - ¿Por qué no vas tú?, te será mucho más fácil.

Él negó – Me quedare aquí, Jack puede…

-Puede venir aquí y ayudarme, no necesitas dejar tus responsabilidades por mi – ella se acurrucó en el fuerte pecho de su novio.

-Pero estos días no te has sentido bien y creí que iríamos juntos a la cita con el doctor – el moreno la rodeó con sus brazos, como protegiéndola de algo.

Kagome negó – Solo es cansancio, además Jack puede ir conmigo – alzó su rostro y lo miro a los ojos -. Esta reunión es muy importante, lo sé, solo serán un par de horas, no ocurrirá nada.

Era la verdad, si esta junta con los nuevos inversionistas se arruinaba, las cosas se complicaría para la expansión del negocio.

-Solo ve – lo animó Kagome -, te llamare cuando termine mi visita al doctor, ya verás que no es nada.

Luego de pensarlo largos segundos, Bankotsu terminó por aceptarlo – Esta bien, pero no te alejes de Jackotsu, ¿lo prometes?

-Lo prometo – asintió ella -. Ve a casa, cámbiate y ten mucha suerte – lo tomó del rostro y lo besó.

Se amaban tanto mutuamente que cada vez que se alejaban unos minutos dolía, pero ella no quería ser una carga.

El chico suspiró profundamente y volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos, realmente no quería dejarla pero era necesaria su presencia en ese difícil negocio.

-Ya llegue – la voz de Jacktsu los interrumpió.

El castaño entró desanimado, odiaba tener que estar en juntas de hombres de negocios, la formalidad nunca iba a ser lo de él, aun que el traje gris opaco que llevaba se le veía perfecto y esa camisa color ciruela aun más, casi se veía atractivo.

La chica se separó del moreno y miro a su amigo que se acercaba - Hola, Jack – sonrió débilmente y se desvaneció de la nada, afortunadamente Bankotsu pudo sostenerla cuando sus piernas fallaron.

-¡Kagome! – se asustó el moreno mientras la tomaba en brazos.

Jackotsu muy preocupado fue por un vaso de agua, pero cuando volvió la chica ya estaba consiente – Querida, ¿estás bien?

-No se preocupen, no fue nada – se disculpó ella tomando el fresco liquido que le tendió su amigo.

-¿Cómo que nada? – se molestó Bankotsu por la falta de preocupación -, llevas días desvaneciéndote y ni hablar de las nauseas.

Esos síntomas hicieron clic en Jackotsu - ¿Desmayos y nauseas… ? – se cuestionó en voz baja y cuando lo analizó abrió mucho sus ojos y los fijo en Kagome

Ella con una sonrisa y disimulo negó, pidiéndole silencio a sus conclusiones – Solo debe ser cansancio, todos hemos trabajado muy duro últimamente – trató de tranquilizar a Bankotsu.

-Pero…

-Es verdad – interrumpió el castaño pasando uno de sus brazos por la fina cintura de su amiga y apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de ella con cuidado – También he estado mareado entre tantos documentos y asuntos legales, aun que… - sonrió con picardía -, esos hombres maduro e imponentes se ven tan sexys en sus trajes – rodó los ojos exagerando.

El moreno arrugó el ceño y negó - ¿Por qué demonios siempre tienes esos comentarios?

Jackotsu y Kagome rieron – Banky, tu eres miles de veces más sexy no te preocupes – rió aun más el chico.

El moreno continuó negando y le tendió los documentos – Esto es lo que debes estudiar, tienes una hora – dijo solemne.

-¿Tanto? – se quejó el castaño.

-Bankotsu ya hablamos de esto – Kagome se puso de pie omitiendo lo mejor que pudo el nuevo mareo -. Tú debes ir.

-Nosotros iremos a la cita con el doctor, y no se hable más de eso – dijo serio.

-No – le refutó ella firme -. Tu iras a la reunión – tomó los documentos que tenia Jackotsu y se los entrego nuevamente -, y Jack ira conmigo – sonrió ella.

-Claro, yo la cuidare – sonrió aliviado e ilusionado el castaño.

-Pero y si es algo…

-Sea lo que sea – la chico tomó entre sus frías manos el rostro del moreno -, no habrá diferencia si te enteras un par de horas después – sonrió tratando de calmarlo.

Bankotsu la vio directo a los ojos, siempre fue un hombre que tenia lo que él quería y hacia lo que él decía, pero tras la llegada de la chica a su vida, esos ojos chocolate cambiaban su mundo, no discutían pero ella con su tono amoroso y precioso ojos, siempre terminaba ganado.

Suspiro por encima ves en el día y cerró los ojos – Solo serán una horas, lo prometo – la atrajo a sus brazos y hundió su nariz en el sedoso cabello.

Ella acarició su fuerte y ancha espalda – Estaré bien – le aseguró.

-Lamento interrumpir pero… ¿a qué hora es la cita? – preguntó el castaño.

En ese instante la azabache se sobresaltó y separándose rápidamente miro el reloj de pared - ¡Dios, llegaremos tarde! – se giró a ver a Jackotsu -, iré por mi bolso – se inclinó para darle un rápido beso al moreno y se alejó al interior de la tienda gritando "¡Tu puedes con ellos, te amo!

Ese acto tan cotidiano de esposos, hizo sonreír al moreno, pero su rostro se oscureció al instante en fijarse en Jackotsu.

El chico sonrió con nerviosismo y preocupación - ¿O-ocurre algo?

El moreno metió las manos en sus bolsillos – Quiero un mensaje detallado de todo lo que dice el maldito medico inmediatamente luego de que salgan de la consulta.

Jackotsu suspiró aliviado – Claro, no es problema.

-DETALLADO, ¿está claro? – reforzó la palabra sabiendo que el chico era un poco… disperso en esos asuntos.

-Sí, no te preocupes – sonrió relajado Jackotsu -, veras que volveremos con grandes noticias – abrazó de manera fraternal a Bankotsu, pensando ingenuamente que sus expectativas se haría realidad.

-o-

Durante el camino al centro médico, Jackotsu bromeó sobre el "heredero" y esas cosas, y aun que la chica estaba tan o más ilusionada que él prefería guardar sus expectativas para luego de la visita médica.

Cuando fueron llamados por la enfermera y escoltados hasta la consulta ginecológica, se encontraron con un medico de mediana edad, apuesto para sus más de cuarenta, a lo cual Jackotsu no dejo pasar.

-Señorita Higurashi, mi nombre es Mahiro Tetsuga, sean bienvenidos – saludó educadamente – Señor… - extendió su mano al castaño.

-Puedes llamarme Jackotsu – dijo el chico.

El médico frunció el ceño divertido mientras estrechaba sus manos - ¿Hermanos? – preguntó tratando de no sonar descortés por que obviamente con esa actitud coqueta, no podía ser su novio.

La azabache algo avergonzada negó – Amigos – informó tirando del brazo del chico que parecía embobado aun.

-Oh… ya veo – sonrió el médico un poco… aliviado -. Bueno, ¿que la traer por aquí? – puso un tono muy profesional.

-Creemos que está embarazada – soltó el chico de pronto.

-¡Jack! – regañó ella.

-Pero si es la verdad – se defendió.

Kagome suspiró y volvió a poner seriedad en la situación – Creo tener algunos… síntomas de embarazo pero aun no lo sé.

Divertido por la actitud de los chicos, el médico se cruzó de brazos, relajado, al encontrarse con un posible diagnostico de embarazo, muy recurrente - ¿Podrías decirme que síntoma?

-Mareos repentinos, nauseas matutinas y nocturnas…

-¿Qué pasa con tu periodo?

-Fue hace unos días pero solo unas ligeras manchas una sola vez – confirmó la chica.

-Bien… - sonrió el médico -. Haremos una eco tomografía abdominal para confirmarlo – les dijo poniéndose de pie -. Recuéstese en la camilla – le pidió mientras se equipaba con guantes de latex.

La chica comenzó a sudar, si era cierto lo del bebe, ¿cómo reaccionaría Bankotsu?, ¿estaría feliz, triste, emocionado?, muchas incógnitas llegaron a su mente pero decidió relajarse y esperar el diagnostico.

Una vez en la camilla, el médico roció en el plano abdomen de la azabache un gel frio para poder poner la maquina sobre ella. Paseó un par de veces por su vientre y luego bajo para tener mejor visualización de su útero.

-¡Auch! – se quejó Kagome.

Jackotsu preocupado le tomó la mano y ella le sonrió, dándole a entender que estaba bien, sus ojos viajaron al fruncido ceño del médico.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? – preguntó con miedo.

-¿Está bien el bebe? – insistió Jackotsu.

-Solo denme unos minutos… - pidió el profesional y volvió a repetir el proceso, haciendo que nuevamente la chica se quejara -. Como lo pensé… - susurró quitándose los guantes y apagando la maquinaria junto a él.

-¿Qué ocurre? – la azabache se sentó en la camilla con la ayuda de su amigo.

El médico le tendió papel adsorbente para que se limpiara el gel, y luego de aclararse la garganta y con gesto muy incomodo les habló – No estás embarazada, Kagome – la chica y Jackotsu se entristecieron.

-Entonces esos síntomas… - habló bajó ella tratando de no quebrarse.

-Tienes un carcinoma epitelial – anunció muy serio.

-¿Un qué? – preguntó asustado por el complicado nombre Jackotsu.

El hombre suspiró profundamente, no era fácil dar esa noticia a una mujer tan joven como lo era Kagome – Tienes un tumor en el ovario izquierdo y me temo que… que es de un grado muy avanzado.

Los chicos no reaccionaban, Jackotsu parecía en transe, su cabeza estaba llena de ideas nefastas sobre el futuro, muy por el contrario, Kagome tragó el nudo en su garganta y pregunto - ¿Es maligno?

El médico asintió – Me temó que la única solución será la operación pero deberás someterte a un tratamiento previo antes de que podamos intervenirte.

-¿Qué tipo de tratamiento? – Jackotsu recuperó la cordura de pronto.

-Quimioterapia – completó Kagome sorprendiendo a ambos hombres -. De joven, mi madre sufrió de lo mismo, aun que en una menor peligrosidad, nunca fue necesaria una operación – sonrió con tristeza.

-Me temo que estas en lo cierto – asintió el médico.

La chica suspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos, para luego poderse de pie – Muchas Gracias – le dio una reverencia y salió de la consulta.

-No dejes que no lo intente – le pidió el médico a Jackotsu -, es joven y fuerte, debe luchar - Conmocionado, Jackotsu parpadeó confundido y asintió con decisión.

Bajaron al estacionamiento en silencio, y entraron al auto del moreno sin decir nada.

Antes de poner en marcha el vehículo el chico se dio valor – Kag… querida… - no podía mirarla aun, solo se deba valor para no llorar -, debemos buscar una solución debemos… - al no escucharla decir nada, se asusto y le tomó el hombro, sorprendiéndose al verla.

Sus ojos enrojecidos como si les hubieran inyectado sangre y su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia – No… no… - salieron las palabras con dificultad -, no dejes que se venga abajo – soltó acompañada de un desgarrador llanto.

Jackotsu la abrazó y comenzó a llorar también.

-Bankotsu… mamá… - sollozaba la chica.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía decirle al amor de su vida y a su madre que deberían acostumbrarse a vivir sin ella?

Y así la paz, se rompió en mil pedazos en menos de una hora…

-O-

Continuara…

-O-


End file.
